Undercover
by Sarfy
Summary: AU COPDOC. After midseason 5. Lauren saves Tamsin after the valkyrie has been injured. Dazed Tamsin kisses the doctor, but later is not sure it even happened and keeps her distance. But then Tamsin, who's back on the force, has to go undercover with Lauren on a couples retreat to solve a case.
1. Lightning strike

\- Undercover / CopDoc AU –

With all the copdoc feels (though I admit I may have imagined it all..) in season 5 first half I got inspired to write a little story. I have the whole thing planned out (in my head…). So we'll see how it goes in the end.

This fic takes place right after the party from season 5 midseason finale (episode 8). I think you can read this even, if you haven't seen it yet. But yes, some spoilers are included in the very beginning as I try to set the scene, I guess. But VERY AU from there on. And creative license to bend the stuff that has happened on the show before. I'm bound to miss something and remember stuff wrong or not at all.

Rating T, but I might slip into M-rated later. Might.

NOTE: I am aiming for a COPDOC endgame here! If that's not your cup of tea, I recommend to not read :) There's also both some wolfpants and valkywolf friendship ahead.

FYI English is not my first language, but I hope there aren't too many off putting mistakes here. No beta, so all the mistakes are mine.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

ALSO NOTE: I kinda rushed this first chapter out to find out how you like it and if I should continue this. Especially the beginning feels very choppy to me. I tried to set the scene for this story and sort of wrap up the midseason finale drama out of the way. Don't know how it worked :P

It's a mess basically, but it gets better later on! I hope :)

xoxo

* * *

Chapter 1

Lauren stood silent lost in her thoughts while watching Vex carry the young injured man to her. As Lauren's eyes latched on the bloody body of Dyson's son Mark, she stood still and sighed. She wondered how the whole day could have gone so wrong. So wrong. And so quickly. She remembered the eerie feeling she got, when she, Bo and the others had stepped out of the elevator to join the party. In retrospect she should have trusted her gut and forced everyone out. It had been a trap after all.

…

_The extravagant party the three ancient fae, Greek gods named Zee, Heratio and Zeus, had thrown for Bo, had been a surreal experience. Lauren found it hard to believe Greek gods would have arranged the party just to be nice. She had been suspicious to begin with. She suspected the newcomers were up to no good. Lauren had suggested, that the party was a trap. More than once she had brought it up. And she had been right. The ancients were after Bo and her box. But.. who wasn't._

_And then there was Tamsin. They'd been spending some time together. Lauren had been thinking about the woman too much. When Tamsin had joined forces with Lauren, pressing Heratio to talk and then found out that the most innocent looking ancient fae out of the three, Iris, was the most dangerous one - Lauren realized to her surprise that the two of them worked well together. She also had a fleeting feeling that Tamsin appreciated her. For once. Usually the Valkyrie was less than welcoming. _

_Lauren even thought for a moment that the other blond gave her a quick once over, but then discarded the thought as ludicrous. The doctor did let her own eyes wander over the other woman. Again. Tamsin was wearing a white dress with an open back. Lauren had already before roamed her eyes over the bare back of the Valkyrie and couldn't resist doing it once more, when the opportunity arose. Such a nice back, Lauren knew. _

_Lauren also knew, that spending all this time with Tamsin wouldn't make her think of the valkyrie any less. There was Bo, who wanted to try again. And then there was Tamsin, who Lauren found more more appealing. She didn't want to think about Tamsin in that way, but the woman was still invading her thoughts. No good would come from that. Disaster._

_After Lauren and Dyson had separated from Tamsin and then also Bo to go look for Dyson's son Mark. The boy had been courting Iris earlier and was in danger. Lauren dutifully followed Dyson around helping him to calm down, when he was freaking out from not getting a scent of his off-spring. Dyson on Lauren's orders took a deep breaths gradually calming down. Soon he'd gotten a scent of his son. They had found injured Mark in the near by park with Vex trying desperately to help him._

…

Vex laid the boy on the ground and Lauren quickly dropped to her knees trying to stop the bleeding. Vex took off hollering he'd go get help.

"He needs to shift so he's stronger. He's too weak." Lauren said seriously while tending to Mark's wounds. She glanced at Dyson hovering over her and Mark.

"Mark.. He can't do it yet. He hasn't learned the skill.." Dyson whispered anxiously. "Please Lauren.. Please help him.. He's my son.." He pleaded.

.

* * *

When Vex had come back with the medics, Mark had been stable enough to be moved. He had been hastily shipped to Lauren's clinic to be treated. The doctor's there worked on his injuries, but it wasn't until he suddenly shifted for the first time, that he had completely healed.

On Dyson's insistence Lauren had thoroughly checked over Mark more than once and assured Dyson his son was fine and the boy just needed to rest. Dyson had thanked Lauren and vowed to be forever in debt to Lauren for saving his son.

Slowly things had quieted down at the clinic with Mark resting and Dyson staying with him. Lauren had time to stop and breath, but then the nagging uneasy feeling she had had earlier increased again making her think she'd overlooked something. Something important.

"What a day." Lauren groaned tiredly, when she headed to her office.

"You can say that again." Dyson sighed behind Lauren startling the woman.

Lauren whipped around in the hallway. "Dyson." She said as her eyes found the man. "I thought you stayed with Mark?"

"He's sleeping." Dyson said with a little smile. "He's fine. Thanks to you Lauren."

"You thanked me already Dyson." Lauren nodded and without thinking patted Dyson on his arm. "I'm happy he's okay."

"Me too. Have you heard from Bo?"

"I tried calling her, but she's not answering." Lauren said sighing heavily.

"I couldn't reach her either."

"Maybe we should go check the shack?" Lauren asked, but seeing Dyson's hesitant face she added, "My colleagues will take good care of Mark in the meantime. I promise."

Dyson met the doctor's eyes. "Okay."

.

* * *

Dyson entered Bo's house with Lauren coming in quietly behind him. Both of them noted it was quiet and dark as they quickly looked around.

"She's not here." Lauren said.

"Bo's probably in the Dal meeting Trick." Dyson guessed shrugging. "I'll call him." He said already tapping his phone.

Dyson had a short conversation with Trick, while Lauren looked over the place some more.

"Bo's at the Dal. She's fine." Dyson said as he slipped his phone back in his pocket.

"Good to know." Lauren said with disappointment in her voice.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm glad Bo's fine. Of course I am. But.. She didn't tell me where she was. She didn't call." Lauren sighed. "Nothing new."

"Bo rarely tells anyone what she's doing."

"I know.. At the party.. um.. She said she wants more. It was out of the blue! We had sex in my lab and.." Lauren blurted, before quickly correcting. ".. I mean a _moment_ and thought it was just a one time thing, but she told me it wasn't." Lauren whispered. "Bo said she wanted to be with me."

"I know. I heard you two." Dyson met Lauren's eyes looking somber. "Talking."

"Great.." The blond huffed. "Oh boy yes, I said." Lauren groaned at her awkwardness, when she had talked with Bo. "Oh boy yes! Who the hell says that?"

"You apparently." Dyson teased softly.

"Yeah.." Lauren shook her head. "It's just that.. I should have said - I don't know. Because.. I don't. _Know_."

"You don't know, if you want to be with her?" Dyson asked surprised.

"You know Bo. You know me. We're so different. And we're both totally different people than we were before. And I'm not sure, if.." Lauren trailed off unsure if she should confide in Dyson. Why the hell was she confiding in Dyson anyway? About Bo for God's sake! Because I have no one else, she realized sadly.

"If what?" Dyson prompted sympathetically. He knew that Lauren's relationship with Bo had been anything but easy. He also knew, that he hadn't helped matters. But now he had forged a friendship of sorts with the doctor, making him want to be there for Lauren. To be a real friend. "If what?" He repeated, when Lauren didn't say a word.

"If she is enough for me. If she can give me what I need. I need more. I'm not sure, if we can be good.. _great_ together, you know?" Lauren whispered with tightness in her throat.

"Lauren." Dyson laid his hand gently on the blond's shoulder kneading it softly. "Talk with Bo. She's who she is. _A succubus._ Maybe she can give only parts of herself to those she loves. Not everything."

"Maybe." Lauren breathed out. "I don't think that will be enough. For me."

"Or maybe.. she is just selfish and you should protect yourself from any more heartache." Dyson muttered gravelly. He too had suffered because of Bo's actions, so he knew the feeling. Loving Bo was not a picnic. "And If you need to choose, choose what's best for you."

Lauren stared at him silently. "Maybe." She finally whispered. "It's not easy to be in love with her."

"I know." Dyson agreed quietly. "Someone else.. Someone better might come along. It'll be okay."

The two stood there a while, before Lauren swept her eyes over the still room. "Where's Tamsin?" She wondered out loud.

"Not here." Dyson said glancing around. "And not at the Dal either."

"Did she stay at the mansion?" Lauren asked worriedly. "Alone?"

"I don't know why she would."

"Call her." Lauren said. "Please."

"Why are you so worried? I thought you didn't like her." Dyson lifted his eyebrow as he dug out his phone.

"Tamsin can be.. difficult and childish." Lauren listed quickly. "Snarky and arrogant. Infuriating. And.."

"Yup." Dyson cut it smirking slightly. "All those and more."

"But I still want her to be.. _safe._" Lauren shrugged. Noticing Dyson looking at her with an odd expression, she added. "We had a moment a while back. I made her cry."

"You made her cry?" Dyson snorted. "Tamsin?"

"She was emotional." Lauren continued, until seeing Dyson look of disbelief. "Forget it." She said sharply not wanting to tell why she and Tamsin had been bonding. While.. Dyson had heal-banged Bo in Lauren's own lab. That had stung. Both Lauren and Tamsin it had seemed. Though it seemed it had also stung Dyson being used like that. Again. "She was a bitch again a few days later. So at best we're.. _frenemies_." Lauren finished shaking her head a little.

"She's not answering." Dyson said, when the call went to voice mail.

"Let's go." Lauren tugged Dyson's arm, who was looking curiously at the doctor.

"To?"

"The mansion." Lauren gave Dyson a 'duh' expression. "We need to check Tamsin's alright."

"Tamsin can take care of herself."

"I need to know she's okay. I'll go alone." Lauren said resolutely.

"You're not going there alone! Are you crazy?" Dyson raised his voice, but Lauren did not flinch.

"So come on then." Lauren latched her hands on the man's arm.

"Fine." Dyson grunted letting the blond drag him out.

.

* * *

Lauren and Dyson stepped into the mansion they had rushed out of not so long ago. Though it felt like ages after the day they'd had. A terrible day, Dyson thought. He was so happy his son was okay.

"Where's everybody?" Lauren whispered next to Dyson as they wandered around the mansion as stealthily as they could. They had looked through most of the house without finding anyone.

"I don't know. Not sure if I even want to know." Dyson said mumbling quietly. His body was alert as his eyes took in every flicker of shadows. "Let's check out this room, if Tamsin's not here, we're going. It's not safe to roam around here in the middle of the night." He pushed the heavy door open after seeing Lauren nodding in agreement. "Be alert." He warned as they entered the room.

The room was dark, but the moonlight shone through the open balcony doors giving its blue glow to the room. Lauren hesitantly stepped further inside. Her wide eyes latched on the lifeless looking Valkyrie sprawled down on the balcony. "Oh no." She rushed to Tamsin and knelt down to feel the woman's pulse.

"Tamsin?" Lauren touched the woman's neck.

"Is she.." Dyson started quietly.

"Her heart is beating." Lauren cut in. She trailed her fingers over the valkyrie's cheek down to her collarbone. Her eyes observed Tamsin's chest movements. She pressed her ear to the other woman's chest. "She's breathing. A bit poorly but still."

"Why is she unconscious?" Dyson squatted next to Lauren. "What happened to her?"

"She's been hit by lightning." Lauren gestured to the nasty marks on Tamsin's skin.

"Zeus." Dyson snarled scanning the space again, but finding it empty.

"I don't know how to help her.." Lauren sighed absentmindedly caressing Tamsin's bare skin with the pad of her thumb.

"You said she's not breathing that well. Maybe you should try mouth to mouth to snap her back?" Dyson suggested seriously.

"Wha.. What?" Lauren laughed uncomfortably. My mouth on her? No. That would be._. bad_. And dangerous. Tamsin might hit me. Hit or kill me, Lauren thought looking down at the valkyrie. Unconscious Tamsin looked ethereal.. She looked beautiful bathing in the moonlight, Lauren noted.

"Maybe she just needs a little more air to come out of it." Dyson insisted poking Lauren on her back. "Try it. You can't make it any worse."

"Seriously?" Lauren moaned. "It won't work."

"Try it."

"Fine." Lauren grumbled defeated and let out a deep breath.

The doctor lingered hunched over Tamsin going over the options in her head. What the hell am I doing? This won't help. We need to take her to the hospital, Lauren fretted. She was not willing to admit that maybe there was a little part of her that wanted to try this. Touch the valkyrie's lips with her own, even if it was only to try to help her. It was not like she hadn't thought about it before. Her mouth on those lush lips, but Dyson's right there and.. I really shouldn't be doing this, she groaned.

"Just do it. I need to keep you two safe and watch the grounds. So, just get on with it. Or do you want me to do it?" Dyson said interrupting Lauren's thoughts.

Lauren glanced warily at the man. "No, I'll do it." She turned her gaze back down on the blond woman on the floor. "I can do this.."

Lauren ran her fingers over Tamsin lips, before parting them. I can't believe I'm doing this, she thought lowering her mouth on Tamsin's. Lauren pushed air into Tamsin and watched the woman's chest rise higher. She repeated the action three times, before straightening her back and sat back on her heels.

"Anything?" Dyson asked.

"No." Lauren sighed anxiously. "She's not waking up."

"Try once more and then we'll go." Dyson decided. "I can carry her, but I won't be able to protect us fully as we get out of here."

"I know. She could lean on me, if we can get her up on her feet.." Lauren looked at Tamsin. "Come on. Wake up!" She patted Tamsin's cheek gently. "Tamsin?"

"Slap her harder." Dyson suggested.

"What? No. I can't hit her. I won't." Lauren gasped. "I don't want to hurt her. And besides she'd throttle me."

"She wouldn't." Dyson denied knowingly. He knew Tamsin had a soft spot for the Doc even if the valkyrie was always being such a hardass around her. If Bo was out of the picture for Lauren, Tamsin would certainly go after the doctor. Sooner or later. "Try again. Mouth to mouth I mean."

"Oh boy.." Lauren grunted as she once more leaned over Tamsin.

"Oh boy.. Yes?" Dyson chuckled despite the situation.

"Shut up." Lauren hissed, before connecting her mouth with Tamsin's and blowing air into her.

"Uh." Lauren gasped against Tamsin's mouth, when she felt the Valkyrie capture her lips in a kiss.

Lauren let herself get lost in the feeling. Responding to the liplock she glided her lips over Tamsin's, until regaining her senses and pulled back separating their mouths slightly out of breath. At least I didn't use my tongue, she thought trying to even out her breathing knowing Dyson was standing right behind them.

Dyson looked down at blushing Lauren and Tamsin still flat on her back, but smiling widely with her eyes closed. The valkyrie was almost obscenely grinning. "Okay.." He breathed with a smirk. "You know.. She looks way too happy for someone who just almost died." He pointed at Tamsin.

"She's.. um.. breathing better now." Lauren tried to sound professional, but inside she was a mess. I just kissed Tamsin! She _kissed_ me! Oh gods.. She's gonna kill me, when she gets her bearings, Lauren fretted.

"I bet." Dyson let out a little relieved laugh. "You kissed her boo boo away. Good job Doc."

"Oh my God.. Shut up.." Lauren groaned narrowing her eyes at Dyson.

"Or more to the point_ she_ kissed you." Dyson kept smirking.

"Look at her!" Lauren gestured to Tamsin. "Tamsin's completely out of it. She would never in a million years want to kiss me! Hello! We barely get along."

"That's not true." Tamsin suddenly croaked out quietly and opened her eyes. "Oh jeez, that kinda.. hurts.."

"Hey.. Hey, look at me." Lauren ordered gently and checked Tamsin's green hazy eyes. She went on to check the woman's pulse and reactions.

"But it's not true." Tamsin repeated hoarsely and grabbed Lauren's hand in her own.

"What's not true?" Lauren glanced at Dyson, who looked as baffled as Lauren felt.

"You're a good kisser." Tamsin husked smiling goofily. "And.. I've wanted to kiss you ever since we first met."

"Oh? Um.. Thanks?" Lauren stammered. "She's out of it." She said to now grinning Dyson.

"She likes you." Dyson cooed to Lauren.

"Cut it out."

"But I didn't try anything before, because you're.." Tamsin continued ignoring the talk around her.

"Oh here we go.. " Lauren said dryly. "I'm what? Just a lowly human?" She ground out between her teeth sure that the other woman was going say something to put her down.

"A nerd." Tamsin snickered tiredly.

"A nerd?" Lauren laughed a little. "I can't deny that. And you're obviously out of it. See?" She glanced at Dyson. The man was still grinning. She quickly turned back to Tamsin.

"So.. Am I dead?" Tamsin asked latching her worried eyes on Lauren's.

"No. You're not dead. You'll be fine." Lauren soothed softly. "Just lie still, okay?"

"Okay.." Tamsin groaned after trying to move too hastily.

Lauren brushed Tamsin's hair away from her face. ""How do you feel?"

"Like I was hit by a truck. Or more like hit by a.._ fucking lightning_."

"If you're not too woozy, you could lean on me and we can get you out of here." Lauren eyed the valkyrie carefully.

"Where to?" Tamsin asked quietly. "I don't want to go to Bo's. I don't live there anymore. Or anywhere."

"Right." Lauren nodded understanding Tamsin's dilemma. "We need to check you over anyway, so maybe.."

"I could stay with you?" Tamsin met Lauren's eyes.

"My place it is." Lauren gave a small comforting smile.

"You're gonna take her home?" Dyson whispered to Lauren, when the blond stood up.

"No. Of course not! We'll take her to my clinic. She needs supervision. Her body has been under tremendous strain the past few hours." Lauren said quietly. Like I would take the woman home. The two of us in the same space alone would only lead to a disaster, she thought. "Now, let's help her up." The doctor commanded. "Be careful." She added softly.

.

* * *

Tamsin fiddled with the modern looking coffee machine at the police station. She had managed to get her old job back, but now she was struggling to get her mug filled. How the hell do I get a regular coffee? Regular not cappuccino or some shit! Tamsin grumbled to herself.

"How the hell do I get.."

"Four weeks off? Because of a cold?" Dyson said smirking startling Tamsin out of her coffee troubles.

"Bad cold. Very bad." Tamsin said curtly, but couldn't resist a little grin. "The flu."

"Welcome back." Dyson smiled genuinely. "Regular?" He gestured to the machine.

"Thanks. It's good to be back." Tamsin gave a quick nod and handed out her mug to Dyson. "How's everybody? I haven't seen anybody since I left the clinic."

"Everyone's fine. The apocalypse has been postponed. Greek gods are on hold. Bo's on the job." Dyson joked, handing Tamsin back her mug. Now filled with steaming hot coffee. "Bo and her father saved the day."

"Thanks." Tamsin carefully sipped the coffee. "That I heard."

"How are you?" Dyson asked laying his hand on Tamsin's shoulder patting it a few times.

"I'm fine." The Valkyrie said automatically. "Really. Much better." She added more sincerely.

"Good. You look healthy."

"Thanks. So.. um how's Bo? And.._ Lauren_?" Tamsin asked and blew air over the hot mug not looking at Dyson. She hated that her tone softened on the doctor's name. For some reason she had been thinking about the other woman a lot lately. Too much.

"Both fine." Dyson poured some coffee in his mug. "Not together. If that's what you wanted to know."

"I don't care about that." Tamsin hissed in a warning low tone even though she did want to know. She remembered kissing Lauren. Unless it was a weird dream. Weird, but.. sort of awesome too. She hadn't spoken to Lauren about it. The doctor had been nothing but pleasant and professional during Tamsin's stay at the clinic. They've seen each other daily, but the topics had been very neutral and impersonal.

"Right." Dyson huffed playfully.

"And those two.. They're together even when they are not." Tamsin countered.

"Lauren doesn't seem to think so." Dyson shrugged, while eyeing Tamsin vigilantly.

Dyson was dead sure, that the Valkyrie had feelings for the doctor. She had always trying been to get a reaction, any reaction, from Lauren. Dyson didn't think it was hate causing Tamsin to taunt Lauren. He reckoned that Tamsin knew it at least on some level, but tried to cover it by snark. And then there was_ the kissing_. "Bo had a vision, when she opened that box from her father. She went to hell to meet him leaving Lauren behind without a word."

"She didn't tell anyone?" Tamsin scoffed appalled.

"She told me and Trick."

"But not Lauren? That's.. odd." She said even though the word 'odd' didn't seem that fitting.

"Odd? Cold. It was _cold_. Lauren had to come to me to find out, where her alleged girlfriend had ran off to."

"Nice. No wonder Lauren's keeping her distance."

"Lauren thinks she's not enough for Bo. And she isn't. I said it right in the beginning."

"You're an asshole."

"Maybe. But I'm right. Lauren's human. If she wants a committed, monogamous relationship, she can't have that with Bo."

"But you can?" Tamsin scoffed with an eyeroll.

"No. No, I can't. I'm not sure nobody can. Not with Bo." Dyson shook his head. "We're friends and what I understand Bo and Lauren are also only friends. Bo wasn't happy about Lauren leaving her, but she.. accepted it."

"Again. Whatever." Tamsin huffed.

"I'm friends with Lauren too and honestly.."

"What?"

"I want her to have more. To have what she deserves and needs. Bo's not enough for her. That's what I should have said before. _Bo's_ not enough."

"Bo's a.. Well whatever. Why are you telling me this? Bo was never interested in me. And I'm not interested in Bo anymore."

"Yeah, I know." Dyson said. "I not sure you ever were. Bo's alluring to many, but infatuation is not the same as really..." He paused. "Oh, I think the chief wants to talk to you." He pointed at the dark skinned burly man approaching them.

"Detective Tamsin." The chief greeted. "Nice to see you're feeling better."

"It was just the flu." Tamsin downplayed shrugging.

"Regardless, glad to have you back at work. It's wonderful that you decided to join us again." The chief smirked happily. "And.. I have a job for you."

"Oh? Great. I do need to do something useful." Tamsin nodded curtly, but with a small smile on her lips.

"Kay Barber was reported missing by her husband. He said she disappeared from a couples retreat on Bell island. He's sure there was foul play. And there's some evidence to support his claims."

"So I'll investigate."

"Yes." The chief nodded. "You'll go to Bell Island to participate their next retreat starting the day after tomorrow."

"What?" Tamsin met the man's eyes. "Participate?"

"You'll be going undercover. Snoop around a bit. Check the grounds. Feel the staff. That sort of thing."

"On a couples retreat?" Tamsin laughed not believing what she was hearing. "With Dyson? Oh joy." She grimaced.

"No no." The chief said and Dyson let out a relieved breath. "They are expecting a same-sex couple. Dyson told me you would be okay with that?"

"He did?" Tamsin shot a glare to Dyson, but nodded. "I am."

"Very good." The chief smiled. "Your aliases are Kate and Andrea Welton."

"So it's me and.." Tamsin trailed off.

"Doctor Lauren Lewis."

"Oh hell no!" Tamsin screeched with wide eyes. The doctor always caused.. weird feelings bloom inside her. This was a bad idea. "Someone else, please! We don't really get along." She tried.

"Don't get along? That's perfect. It's a retreat for dysfunctional couples." The chief said excitedly.

"But I think.."

"She's helped us before. Besides we need Doctor Lewis' expertise. She'll be collecting samples from the grounds during your stay."

"Our stay?"

"Four days on Bell Island. Meet me at my office at one pm. I'll brief you more thoroughly on the case." He said before walking away.

"Four days?" Tamsin followed the man with her gaze. When he was out of sight, she sighed. "Shit."

"Shit indeed. You and Lauren undercover as a couple. _For four days_. You have to be careful." Dyson grinned mischievously.

"What? Why?"

"Why? I'll give you hint.. You locked your lips with Lauren! You had such a happy face on after you kissed her. A happy face!" Dyson laughed.

So it was real, Tamsin eyes widened. She noticed Dyson smirking mischievously. "I was struck by a lightning!" She snarled irritated, but then fell silent. Undercover with Lauren.. Oh gods. Not good. She remembered how delicious the doctor's lips had felt on hers. Oh gods. She remembered.

"Obviously." Dyson snorted.

"Shut up."

"All I'm saying – be careful. You don't want your crush on Lauren to come out, do you?" Dyson winked.

"No.." Tamsin groaned wringing her hands. Suddenly she stopped straightening her back as realization dawned on her. "Shit.. I mean there's no crush." She quickly denied. "_No crush_."

"Now try to say it like you believe it."

"I do not have a crush on Lauren." Tamsin said with narrowed eyes.

"Not convinced. Try harder." Dyson teased grinning widely. "You want to woo the good doctor."

"Shut up." Tamsin snarled again, before stomping away.

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N So that was chapter one. From now on I'm hoping to write a mostly lighthearted fun story. Mostly.

A/N My plan is to write 5-10 chapters (maybe approx. 2000 words per chapter) for this story. Though I am often off with my estimates.. Anyway - Expect sporadic updates, unless nobody's interested in which case I'll scrap this idea.


	2. On the road

Wow, you people are interested :) Wohoo! Thanks for your follows, favorites and comments!

PS. I edited the first chapter a bit. Couldn't do much with the beginning of it, so it's still a bit of a mess... I fixed some typos though and added a few words. Nothing major.

Double PS. I know next to nothing about couples retreats/therapy/counselling. So I'm basing this on what I've heard, read or seen on tv or where ever. And of course I also googled.. a little :D

xoxo

* * *

Lauren tapped her keyboard in the privacy of her office at the clinic. She was supposed to be outside already. Good and ready to go, but she had work to do. The impatient Valkyrie had been honking the car horn for a while now. From the sound getting longer and more and more aggressive Lauren could interpret Tamsin beginning to get royally pissed. Lauren groaned, when her phone rang and Tamsin's name appeared on the screen.

"Crap." Lauren muttered wondering, if she'd dared to ignore the call. "Nope." She touched the green answer icon and put the speaker on. "Doctor Lewis." She said as if she didn't know it was Tamsin calling.

"_Doctor Lewis_, what the hell is taking you so long?" Tamsin spat out at the other end.

"Sorry. I'm almost done." Lauren quickly said, while typing furiously. "I'll be right out."

"You have 5 minutes, before I'll come and drag you out by your golden locks." Tamsin threatened angrily and disconnected the call.

"Maybe there's an anger management session at the retreat also.. Our _union_ probably could benefit from it.." Lauren groaned. "But she's right.. I am late." She sighed and turned off her computer, grabbed her stuff and went out the door.

Lauren exited the building hastily, but came to a full stop when she noted Tamsin leaning against the car with her arms crossed across her chest. Lauren tried to stop herself from ogling the woman, but in vain. Tamsin looked so commanding, gorgeous and so.. so _hot_. Lauren's disobedient eyes eagerly swept over the detective. Shit. _Stop it,_ she hissed inwardly. Tamsin is beautiful, but.. I better not get caught staring at her. That would not end well or be pretty. Tamsin would rip into me and that would not be.. pleasant. She did kiss me, but obviously doesn't remember it. She probably thought I was someone else anyway, Lauren rambled in her head. And Tamsin was completely out of it, when.. we kissed, Lauren finished and took a deep breath, before continuing to walk in a swift pace. _Just forget it._

"Finally!" Tamsin almost snarled, when she noticed Lauren walking towards her. "I've been waiting and honking forever."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." Lauren said in a weird mixture of apologetic, guilty and irritated. "I had to finish a few things in the lab and then check my computer. Took longer than I expected. I'm usually very punctual." She rushed out, but then paused wondering why she was explaining any of this to Tamsin. Simple 'sorry, I'm late' would have sufficed. "Sorry, I'm late." She finished.

"Of course. You and your science." Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Why the hell do you need to take so many bags with you?" She eyed the doctor's bags, cases and backpacks with narrowed eyes.

"I need to be prepared." Lauren said as if obvious.

"You and the fucking girl scouts.. I'll help so we can get going." Tamsin muttered as she picked up a case and chucked it in the open trunk.

"Careful! For God's sake! That case contains delicate instruments I'll be needing out there!" Lauren barked making Tamsin flinch a little.

"Oh right." Tamsin shrugged surprised at Lauren's out of character outburst. Note to self - Don't touch Lauren's sciency stuff, she thought. "Put them in yourself then. I'll wait in the car." She gestured to the rest of Lauren's luggage, before sauntering back to sit behind the wheel.

"Well, that was too good to be true anyway." Lauren huffed as she carefully placed her bags in the trunk. "_I'll help._." She mumbled imitating the Valkyrie.

.

* * *

Right after Lauren had climbed inside the green Ford Explorer and slammed the door shut, Tamsin put the car in drive and joined the traffic with tires screeching. A loud blinging pierced the air.

"What a racket.. put on your seatbelt." Tamsin grunted unhappily.

"I barely got in, before you already took off." Lauren grumbled back as she fiddled with the belt locking it in place, which stopped the annoying belt alarm from going off.

"Here's the case file." The Valkyrie tossed a thick folder on the doctor's lap.

Lauren opened the folder, but Tamsin stopped her.

"Go over that, but first… Here.." Tamsin dug into her pocket. "Put that on." She tossed a little plastic bag to Lauren.

"Do you have to be so bossy?" Lauren asked with a scrunched brow.

"Yes."

"Well, it does come naturally for you.." Lauren deadpanned as she ripped the bag open. A platinum ring fell on her palm. "Oh.. It's beautiful. Where did you get this?"

"From the station. From unclaimed items. I just grabbed two. One for me and one for you. I picked the first two I found. _The first two_." Tamsin downplayed thrumming the steering wheel with her fingers. "Randomly."

The valkyrie left out the part, where she had rummaged through a load of rings trying to find one Lauren would like. That sounded so.. smitten, she realized. Oh gods, Tamsin fretted inwardly. I can't be smitten with the hot nerdy doctor. Even though I found her.. intriguing, when I first laid eyes on her, but.. She's Bo's ex or whatever. And a science geek. I can't be! And now I have to spend four days with her! Four!

"Oh. Anyway, this is really beautiful." Lauren turned the ring around in her fingers, before putting it on. "It fits." She said surprised and glanced at the Valkyrie giving Tamsin a small smile.

"Good." Tamsin said curtly, but was getting a warm fuzzy feeling inside. Lauren liked the ring, she thought and almost smiled. Get a grip, she fought to stay looking uninterested.

"How did you know my ring size?"

"Um.." Tamsin pursed her lips. Don't tell her you've been watching her hands, her fingers. Imagining how they would feel on your.. Don't. "Lucky guess? I guessed. I'm a good guesser." She snapped.

"Obviously." Lauren said looking at the ring, that fit so snugly on her finger.

"Whatever.." Tamsin huffed as she side-glanced Lauren digging a leaflet out of her purse. "What's that?"

"It's a brochure for the camp. I thought I'd skim it through first." Lauren said as she read the brochure for the 'Love camp' – a couples retreat.

"What does it say?" Tamsin asked happy for the change of topic.

"You don't want to know." Lauren chuckled still reading.

"Spill it." Tamsin ordered and tried to snatch the brochure from Lauren's hands, but the doctor was ready and pulled it away from the valkyrie's grasp.

"Fine. You concentrate on driving." Lauren nodded ahead. "So.. First of all this camp is named '_The love camp'_.. We'll learn new skills for deepening our intimacy, managing conflicts in a productive way and.. enhancing our sense of shared meaning and.."

"What a load of crap." Tamsin gagged. "Love camp.."

Lauren shrugged and continued ignoring the Valkyrie. "We're gonna deepen our understanding of one another and transform our conflicts so we can build bridges between us."

"Oh gods.. I'm in hell.. How?" Tamsin moaned. "How are we going to do that?"

"Let me see.." Lauren skimmed the leaflet. "Oh here.. Couples therapy, counselling, group therapy and discussions, exercises.."

"I do not get paid enough to do this shit."

"There's also sports and activities."

"Great. That'll really make me enjoy this." Tamsin sighed dramatically.

"I thought you liked sports? Kayaking, swimming, hiking and…" Lauren paused to meet Tamsin's eyes. "Minigolf." She whispered trying to hide her smirk.

"Perfect." The Valkyrie grimaced.

.

* * *

The women had continued the drive mostly in silence. Lauren was still going over the case file Tamsin had dropped on her lap after they had left the clinic.

"So.. Any thoughts?" Tamsin asked, when she noticed Lauren looking out the window.

"Some. She looks.."

"What?"

"Vaguely familiar."

"You think you know her? An old flame?" Tamsin grumbled feeling a bang of jealousy. You're jealous, that Lauren might know the woman? She's dead! Get a grip, she rolled her eyes at herself.

"No. I don't think so."

"You don't think so?" Tamsin repeated huffing.

"It's just that I've might have seen her somewhere. It says here, she used to model for ads." Lauren said with a sigh and stretched her neck. "Are we sure this woman, Kay Barber, didn't disappear on purpose?"

"What makes you say that? The chief briefed me and said, that the husband was sure his wife was kidnapped by some psycho. Or drowned. The local police haven't been able to find her and so they asked for our input."

"Mrs. Barber was on the couples retreat with her husband and vanished on the third day. The night after a heated argument during their couple therapy session."

"So?"

"With the most of her belongings." Lauren said seriously.

"I repeat – So?"

"Did you even read this file?" Lauren groaned tapping a finger on the folder.

"No. Reading is your job. And you're actually doing fine." Tamsin said pleasantly, before adding. "Who knew."

Lauren rolled her eyes, before dropping them back on the papers. "There had been domestic disturbance calls at their address. She's been hospitalized a few times." Lauren said and read on the file. "For fractures and cuts… From falling down the stairs, slipping in the yard." She met Tamsin's eyes. "Sounds like domestic abuse.. Maybe she had enough and ran."

"That does sound.._ not good_."

"Most likely Kay ran or the husband killed her." Lauren concluded seriously.

"I hope she ran." Tamsin said quietly.

"Me too." Lauren agreed closing her eyes for a moment.

Tamsin took out her phone and pressed the Bluetooth button on the dashboard. "All talk radio, no thanks. I'll put on some music."

"Sure. Go ahead."

"I wasn't actually asking for your permission." Tamsin smirked wickedly shaking her head.

"We'll fit right in this camp for dysfunctional couples." Lauren shook her head too.

"It's good undercover work."

Lauren let out a little snort. "I'm surprised, if they believe we're married."

"We're not happy." Tamsin pointed out.

"You think?" Lauren scoffed. "You listen to Pink?" She asked sounding surprised, when she recognized the song.

"What's wrong with Pink?" The Valkyrie immediately went on the defense.

"Nothing. I actually like her too.."

"Oh.." Tamsin glanced at Lauren. The song changed and Tamsin's face brightened. "I love this song.. _So what.. I am a rockstar_.." She sang along.

The two and an half hour drive including a short stint in the car ferry to the Bell Island had gone quickly. They were not far from the camp grounds, when the song changed to True love and Tamsin stopped singing altogether. She swallowed anxiously as she listened to the lyrics. She wanted to turn the music off, because it was hitting too close to home. She didn't dare to do that, afraid that it would be too obvious. Like a neon sign that said - Lauren I feel _something_ for you! Just ignore! Ignore, ignore, ignore, Tamsin chanted.

_Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say_

_Sometimes I wanna slap you and your whole face_

_There's no one quite like you_

_You push all my buttons down_

_I know life would suck without you_

_At the same time, I wanna hug you_

_I wanna wrap my hands around your neck_

_You're an asshole but I love you_

_And you make me so mad I ask myself_

_Why I'm still here, or where could I go_

_You're the only love I've ever known_

_But I hate you, I really hate you,_

_So much, I think it must be_

_True love, true love_

_It must be true.._

"Tamsin?" Lauren said softly making Tamsin turn to her and their eyes connected.

"Yeah?" Tamsin murmured getting lost in those hazel eyes for a moment.

Lauren cleared her throat tearing her eyes off Tamsin's. "Um.. We're here." She gestured ahead.

"Thank gods'.." Tamsin grunted as her eyes latched on the sign dangling above the road to the 'Love camp' main house. Pull yourself together! You're here to work and nothing else, she thought squeezing the steering wheel in a vice grip.

.

* * *

After getting their key from the reception in the main house, Tamsin parked in front of their little cabin. Lauren hopped out and stretched and yawned. Tamsin forced her eyes not to follow the doctor movements.

"What a beautiful sunset." Lauren said looking out on the lake, before stretching some more.

The Valkyrie quickly glanced at the other blond. Don't look at her. Or the bare skin on her back, she added groaning inwardly as Lauren shirt rode up as the doctor flexed her body. Oh no, she's bending over.. She's so doing that on purpose.. Don't look. Don't look at her.. _ass_. Tamsin turned her head away only to turn it right back. Okay just a little glimpse, she thought breathing out. It can't hurt, can it..

Lauren straightened and gazed at the cabin. "It looks nice."

"Real nice." Tamsin took her eyes off Lauren and cleared her throat. "A hideaway for a serial killer." She mocked.

"We're the hawks." Lauren smiled reading the sign on the door naming the cabin and the couple to stay in it. "It suites you."

"How's that?" Tamsin huffed out baffled.

"You have wings." Lauren gestured towards the valkyrie with a soft appreciating smile.

"I'm not a hawk." Tamsin insisted averting her eyes from Lauren's seemingly adoring face. Maybe I should show her mine? No. She's probably only interested for the science of.. wings or something, Tamsin thought walking to the door.

"I know. I just meant.." Lauren backpedaled. She hadn't wanted to insult Tamsin. To her wings were beautiful. Even though she hadn't seen Tamsin's, she was sure the valkyrie's wings were gorgeous.

"Let's just get in." Tamsin cut in turning the key in the lock and pushing the door open.

"Sorry, if I offended you or.."

"There's just one bed!" Tamsin screeched alarmed, when she scanned the indoors.

"We're here to save our marriage. But you can sleep on the couch." Lauren inserted dryly.

"_You_ can sleep on the floor!" Tamsin snarled back.

"You wish. I'm sleeping on the bed. One's back has a natural arch and it doesn't form a straight line. And if too much of your weight rests upon a single or few points, blood will not circulate well and the area will go numb or you will wake up with stiff muscles." Lauren ranted educating the valkyrie.

"Enough with the science lecture." Tamsin held up her hand.

Lauren softened her tone."Sorry. I just get exicited about science and medical stuff sometimes."

"Really?" Tamsin said in mock surprise. She tried to ignore the warm feeling blooming in her chest at the doctor's adorableness. I don't like geeks or geek talk, she finished resolutely. I don't, she repeated inwardly, but her inner voice was meek.

"Nobody should sleep on the floor. And.. I don't mind sharing my bed with you." Lauren said, before clamping her mouth shut. She let out a nervous laugh. Oops.

"Wha.." Tamsin's eyes widened.

"I mean.. The bed.. It's.. Um.." Lauren stammered getting flustered under Tamsin's unusually intense gaze. "It's big." She glanced at her phone, that she was clutching in her hand. "Oh, look at that.. it's almost time for the orientation. We should go. Like now." Lauren said overly chirpy and practically ran out the door.

"What the hell was that?" Tamsin murmured striding after the other blond.

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N This was a fast update, but the next one will probably take longer.


	3. First night

Thanks for following, favoriting and reviewing :) I appreciate it!

FYI I edited chapter two a bit – fixed some typos and added a few.. hundred words! And I'll most likely edit this chapter later also.

xoxo

* * *

Oh my God, oh my.. God, Lauren shook her head as she hastily made her escape from the cabin and headed towards the main house. She could hear Tamsin sprinting after her. _I don't mind sharing my bed with you._. Oh what a moron! It had just slipped out uncensored and though it was a true statement - this was Tamsin._ Tamsin!_ A woman who hates you! Why didn't you just keep your mouth shut, Lauren fretted silently.

"What the hell Lauren?" Tamsin hissed, when she caught up with the doctor just going into the house. "Andrea." She quickly corrected even though no one was in earshot. "What the hell?"

"What?" Lauren asked as innocently as she could.

"You just took off like a squirrel after an acorn and left me standing there. We're married. We should have come.. here together." Tamsin eyed the doctor. She's embarrassed. Blushing. She looks so sweet, Tamsin realized. Sweet? Stop it. You're here to work, the valkyrie reminded herself.

"Right. Of course. Sorry." Lauren nodded, before plopping down on a plush pillow on the floor. "But we are on a camp for dysfunctional couples." She mentioned glancing at the other woman. Tamsin didn't seem like she would comment their earlier conversation. Maybe she didn't hear what I said? Miracles do happen, Lauren let out a deep breath. She really didn't need Tamsin to know, that she found the woman.. intriguing. _Attractive._ The valkyrie was stuck up and condescending enough already.

"Your point?"

"We're probably getting divorced any way. So a little public squabble is alright." Lauren joked giving the scowling blond a lopsided grin accompanied by a little shrug. "Andrea and Kate will go their separate ways."

"We are not! We're gonna ace this camp and stay married." Tamsin declared vehemently. Noticing Lauren's slacked jaw, the valkyrie fell silent waiting anxiously for Lauren to say something. Something.. _not that nice._ Feeling a little self-conscious she sank down next to Lauren. "Krmh.." She cleared her throat.

Lauren composed herself quickly after Tamsin's obviously accidental declaration. "Well well well.. Aren't you a competitive one." Lauren gave a toothy smile.

"I am. I don't like to fail." Tamsin nodded sharply, but was relieved and grateful for Lauren not mocking her or, for heavens' sake, _analyzing_ Tamsin's response. Even Tamsin herself didn't want to think too deeply the reasons behind saying something like that. She was competitive, but still.. That was way too weird thing to say, the valkyrie moaned inwardly. _We'll stay married?_ What the actually fuck, she groaned.

"Then we'll make it. We'll be the best couple here." Lauren teased coaxing a small grin from the Valkyrie, but soon Tamsin's smile faded. It was replaced by a frown. "What's wrong?" Lauren whispered.

Tamsin swept her eyes over the space and the people there. All sitting in a loose circle on the floor of the semi-dark purple-painted room. Candles were scattered around. "Bunch of hippies. What's wrong with chairs?" Tamsin grumbled as she crankily adjusted the cushion under her behind.

"Uncomfortable?" Lauren eyed the Valkyrie carefully as the woman kept fidgeting.

"Amongst all these hippies? _Yes._" Tamsin hissed dryly still wiggling on her seat.

"They are not hippies.." Lauren rolled her eyes. "This is a relaxing and soothing environment. And I meant sitting on the floor. Are you still sore?"

"I'm fine." Tamsin snapped and leaned back to lean on her hands.

"You could sit on the couch." Lauren pointed at the sofa. "It would be more.."

"Sit there alone and be singled out? No thanks." Tamsin cut in. "I'm fine. Now shut up, it's starting."

"Shutting up." Lauren rolled her eyes.

.

* * *

The camp coaches, Doctor Hendricks and her colleague Doctor Jameson, had introduced themselves listing their credentials soon after. They told the group about past camp experiences, before moving on to the itinerary.

After the mandatory 'getting to know you' round had been run through, Tamsin sighed in relief hoping the painful meeting was soon over. She was experiencing both, mental pain from listening to the pair's yammering and physical pain from squatting on the floor. Tamsin glanced at Lauren. The blond had done a good job with their introduction. She had remembered their backstory and sounded very convincing spouting it out fluently. Even Tamsin almost believed that the two had been married for nearly two years and were now experiencing difficulties with lack of time together and communication problems.

"Every couple here has a name. It is the one written on your cabin. This name will be used in the itineraries and group meetings. Bears, Hawks, Otters, Hedgehogs, Bugs, Rhinos, Beavers.. " Doctor Hendricks went on listing not hearing Tamsin snorting.

"I guess we got one of the best names." Tamsin whispered in Lauren's ear, but didn't notice the doctor shivering when the hot air hit her skin. "We're so gonna be the couple that succeeds here! Number ones."

"Uh.. I guess." Lauren croaked out. The doctor was silently freaking out wondering why Tamsin of all people was having this effect on her. We are just pretending here. And you.. You are totally out of control, she scolded herself. Calm down. We are undercover. We are working. Nothing's gonna happen between us. Ever. "It's not a competition." She managed to add, while hoping that she wasn't blushing. Too much.

"You okay?"

"Uh huh.. Fine. Thanks." Lauren said, but kept looking at but not listening to Doctor Hendricks. Calm down.

"You don't look fine." Tamsin noted sweeping her eyes over Lauren's face.

"Thanks." Lauren snapped giving Tamsin a scowl. "Such a charmer."

"You look_ fine fine_, but.." Tamsin quickly corrected, but then wondered why. Why would she care about Lauren's feelings? But she did. "You just look.. _hot_.. Feverish I mean." She kept her eyes on the doctor.

Doctor Jameson's voice cut through, before Lauren had the chance to comment. "You can read the detailed content of this camp on the flyer you were just handed. There will be talks, in groups, pairs and separately with Doctor Hendricks. Activities are listed on page 3. Also we'll be doing some exercises and you will be given homework to do, when the official part of the day is over."

"What kind of exercises?" A woman from the Beavers asked.

"Intimacy, trust and communication exercises." Doctor Jameson answered. "For example you will massage your partner, you will have talks, you will meditate together and strive for common goals in our outdoor activities. And much more." He continued. "Spend time together."

"Oh gods.." Tamsin groaned getting a look from Lauren. "How the hell is meditating and fondling each other going to save our relationship? Not to mention talking about our feelings? Under the supervision of a shrink." She gagged getting now looks from others nearby.

"By fondling you mean couples massage?" Doctor Jameson countered trying to hide his smirk. The blond flinched, when she got caught. It was clear she hadn't expected him to hear her. Kate Welton was sure to be entertaining, he guessed.

"It's been a while?" A man identified earlier as a Bug asked looking attentive. "For us too." He sighed giving a slight wave towards his wife, who huffed in warning.

"Shut up. _Bug_." Tamsin snarled narrowing her eyes making the man flinch. "I do not want to know about your impotence prob.."

"Kate.." Lauren cut in patting Tamsin on her thigh. "I'm sorry. She.. does have a sweet side also." Lauren defended Tamsin lamely and got pitying looks from the other participants.

"Hmpf.." Tamsin huffed giving the crowd a scolding glare, that made everyone turn their eyes away.

Doctor Hendricks cleared her throat getting the groups attention. "That's all for this evening. It's getting late. Go eat and settle in your cabins. We'll start enhancing and strengthening your relationships tomorrow." She informed smiling. "Couple starter meetings beginning tomorrow at 9 am. 20 minutes for each couple. It's only an introduction. Remember to check your scheduled time from the itinerary." She finished and watched people file out.

"Come on Andrea. Let's go eat." Tamsin said holding the door open for Lauren.

"What do you think about them?" Doctor Jameson asked Hendricks, when he noticed her looking at the Hawks. "At first glans the two of them seem so different."

"Maybe. They also have an obvious connection. Andrea seems to have a calming effect on her wife. And Kate's more hotheaded, but also the protective one. They seem to work well together." Doctor Hendricks said. "But they are here for a reason. I'm looking forward to seeing how they tackle the problems and lost intimacy in their relationship. Are they able to reconnect fully and do the work needed to achieve a healthy marriage." She met the other doctor's eyes. "But I am hopeful."

"There's always hope." Doctor Jameson agreed smiling.

.

* * *

At the buffet dinner Tamsin had kept herself entertained by grumbling about Lauren's healthy choices drawing out a heartfelt speech from Lauren about her love for pizza. Before the women headed back to their cabin, Tamsin had also had the time to complain about the lack of junk food offered. And Lauren had given another speech on how what you eat affects your health. She had gone on to tell how moderation was the key for a healthy diet. Tamsin had listened the topic halfheartedly, but she enjoyed the cadence of Lauren's voice. Not that she'd admit to it.

Tamsin unlocked the door to the cabin and went in first scanning the space for anything unordinary. She checked the bathroom and the kitchenette, but found nothing out of place. She deemed the cabin safe, but still walked around the cabin looking around. Their first night together was looming ahead and Tamsin was feeling nervous.

Lauren stood by the door watching the Valkyrie move around. "What are you doing?" She asked, but Tamsin just glanced at her.

"You're very quiet." The doctor continued a few minutes later.

"It's because I'm not talking." Tamsin said dryly as she sat on the couch and sighed.

"You blabbed all through dinner. What now? Are you pondering about the case?" Lauren asked, but Tamsin didn't reply. "Communicate. Please." Lauren prompted.

"I checked the place. It's safe and now.. I'm just beat." Tamsin explained, while petting the armrest of the sofa. "Should I sleep on the couch?" She asked out of the blue.

"What? Of course not. I don't think your back would like it. You need to be well-rested to work this case." Lauren said resolutely. "Do you want to take a shower?"

"You can go first." Tamsin waved towards the bathroom feigning disinterest. Her mind was churning on the boggling fact that soon she'd be spooning.. No no.. Sleeping next to Lauren. In the same bed. No spooning would be happening. _No_.

"Okay. Thanks." Lauren smiled hesitantly. Tamsin was acting weird. More weird than usual. Lauren shrugged and picked up her toiletry bag, before disappearing to the bathroom.

Tamsin followed the doctor with her eyes and breathed out, when the door closed behind the blond. "Crap.." Her eyes landed once again on the bed. It was big, but not _that_ big. What if.. something were to happen? By total accident of course, Tamsin stressed. _Accidentally._ What would Bo say, if she found out? They are friends now, Bo and Lauren. Bo can say what she wants. Lauren's free to do whatever she wants. _Whoever_ she wants. Oh gods! Don't go there. We are just sleeping. All very innocent. Besides she's not interested, Tamsin continued to ramble inwardly for a long while.

Just as Tamsin had managed to calm herself down Lauren appeared at the doorway and sauntered to the bed. The doctor was dressed in a tank top and ass-hugging shorts. Oh no, Tamsin's brain shouted, don't stare! But her eager eyes quickly latched on the unknowing blond, who fiddled with her phone, while standing next to the bed.

"I'm finished." Lauren ran her fingers through her hair sighing tiredly, put her phone down on the night table and peeled the extra pillows and comforter off the bed.

"Me too." Tamsin whispered her eyes still roaming on the doctor's frame.

"What?" Lauren turned to look at the other woman.

"Nothing." Tamsin lifted her eyes to meet Lauren's. "Um.. I'll go take a shower now." She turned to leave.

"Hey, Tamsin?"

"Yeah?"

"Which side do you want to sleep on?"

"The side facing the door."

"Oh okay." Lauren said looking questioning.

"I want to be first in line, if an intruder comes in. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I.. understand." Lauren said even when she actually didn't understand. Why would Tamsin want to protect her? The Valkyrie from Lauren's past experience wouldn't hesitate to throw her under the bus.

"Besides I'm a Valkyrie."

"You kick ass, I know." Lauren said with an eye roll. She lifted the covers and climbed in bed.

"And don't you forget it." Tamsin nodded sharply happy with how she had collected herself after almost getting caught ogling Lauren. "I'm gonna take a shower." She informed.

"So you said." Lauren couldn't resist a little smirk.

"Right.." Tamsin pursed her lips. I'm repeating myself now? Shit.

"Go on. It's a nice bathroom."

"Great." The valkyrie nodded and fled for the bathroom.

.

* * *

Tamsin had taken a long shower to calm her nerves. She dreaded sleeping next to Lauren. Dreaded as in she feared she might not be able to control her urges. It was weird. She'd admit that she had always had some sort of _reaction_ to Lauren, but now those.. _feelings_ had multiplied. I'm spending more time with her. With her alone and it's been.. kinda nice. What's happening to me, she wondered when a little smile took over her face as her eyes landed on the blond slumbering on the bed.

"She's sleeping." Tamsin sighed relaxing a bit. And she's right over at the other edge. We'll be fine. I'll be fine, Tamsin nodded and settled in. Her head hit the pillow and she closed her eyes breathing out. Okay now, just sleep. _Sleep_.

I can't sleep, Tamsin moaned opening her eyes. She quietly shifted to her side and let her eyes take in the doctor's features. Her gaze lingered on Lauren's lips. Oh calm the hell down. You're just horny. It could be anyone lying there. Anyone and you'd have this reaction. No I wouldn't, her inner voice countered. What about Bo? I thought I was in love with her just a few weeks ago!

"In love.." Tamsin snorted. It was just sex. Bo was.. being Bo and I was _delusional._ Not in love. But Lauren, she's so different from anyone. She has always been in her own league. And now I'm..

I'm sleeping now, Tamsin decided closing her eyes. "Sleep." She whispered pleadingly.

Suddenly the bed dipped and the valkyrie's eyes shot open. Oh shit.. What is she doing, Tamsin fretted realizing Lauren shimmy closer to her. "Lauren?"

Tamsin squealed quietly, when Lauren snuggled against her. She's cuddling me, Tamsin gulped holding her breath. She froze waiting for Lauren to say something, but the blond just whimpered a few times. Is she having a nightmare, Tamsin looked at Lauren's face. "It's okay. Everything's okay." She said in a soothing voice and wound her arm loosely around the other blond. Lauren melted into Tamsin calming down and Tamsin noted her breathing even out. The Valkyrie relaxed into the embrace and molded her body against Lauren's letting out a sigh of content.

The few times I slept with Bo, she always stayed on the other edge of the bed. That was a dead giveaway, that she didn't care for me. How stupid of me not to see it. She just wanted to feed. But this..This feels nice. Lauren's so warm and silky. And she smells so nice. Like.. Tamsin took a deep breath.. Vanilla. And now.. Oh great! Now I'm sniffing her! Oh gods, what is wrong with me?! "What am I doing?"

Tamsin prepared to push Lauren away, but then stopped. Lauren needs her rest. I don't want to wake her, she finally decided and wound her arm back around Lauren pulling her tightly against her own frame.

"I think I like this way too much.." She murmured, before falling asleep with Lauren's face nestled in the crook of her neck.

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	4. Talking

As always thank you for following, favoriting and commenting :)

I'll edit the previous chapter and this one more later, when I have a moment!

xoxo

* * *

The morning sun shone through the crack of the curtains waking up Lauren. The blond yawned and stretched a little, before forcing her eyes open. She squinted, when the sunlight hit her eyes. Lauren forced her eyes open again and took in the unfamiliar curtains and the sturdy log wall.

"Where am I?" She croaked out hoarsely feeling a bit disoriented. "I don't usually sleep this heavily."

Lauren groaned trying to wake up. "Not yet.." She let out a deep breath and snuggled her back more fully against the warm body behind. She sighed in content as her eyes fluttered shut. Lauren took a hold of a hand resting on her waist. Suddenly her eyes flew wide open.

Oh my god, Tamsin! It's Tamsin! I'm in bed with.. _Tamsin_. We're cuddling! I'm the little spoon! _Tamsin!_ Why is she holding me? Why are we.. Lauren trailed off taking a breath. She let the air out slowly. Calm down. A little accidental cuddling never hurt anybody. Well, it might hurt me, if she wakes up with me here.. So.. Stay or get out? I'll just slip out without waking her, she chose.

Lauren swallowed anxiously and gently lifted the valkyrie's arm so she could try and slip out from under it. But before she could do that, Tamsin tightened her hold mutterin in her sleep. Okay, what now? I don't want to wake her. And.. This is nice, Lauren thought as she felt Tamsin mold her body against her own.

So.. Um.. Maybe I'll stay here a while longer, Lauren decided feeling slightly guilty. There's no need to feel guilty, she assured herself. It's healthy for both of us. Cuddling.. Hugging releases the hormone oxytocin into the blood stream. It lowers blood pressure, reduces stress and anxiety and can even improve your memory… And.. I'm making excuses to stay right here aren't I..

I'm staying here wrapped in Tamsin's arms, because cuddling is good for one's health? How lame is that, Lauren admitted groaning inwardly. I'm so starved for to be close to somebody I'll use unconscious Tamsin to fill my needs, Lauren sighed. But she's such a good cuddler. Who knew.

Tamsin will flip out, if she wakes up with me here, Lauren groaned forcing herself to start moving. She held her breath and managed to slip out from Tamsin's arm and off the bed. Lauren stood next to bed a while, longingly looking down at Tamsin who was now hugging Lauren's pillow.

Lauren shook her head casting her eyes down. "For god's sake.. She's not into you.. Don't start drooling over her." She rolled her eyes and sauntered to the bathroom.

.

* * *

Lauren and Tamsin's morning had been surprisingly pleasant. Both had been thinking about the way they had spent the night, but neither mentioned it out loud. They'd only exchanged slightly timid 'good mornings' and done their own morning routines separately, before going to the house for breakfast. After eating the women had headed to the main hall where a group meeting was about start.

As they joined the other campers in the room Tamsin was still reveling in the fact that she had slept last night so soundly. That rarely happened. Tamsin's sleep was usually restless at best. Maybe Lauren's company is good for me, the valkyrie pondered. She's sweet, sane.. warm, smells nice and feels.. Nah. I was probably just tired from the drive and everything and that's why I slept like a log, Tamsin quickly changed her train of thought. But then her eyes found Lauren's who settled on the couch next to her and the valkyrie felt a weird tugging in her chest. What is this? I must be coming down with something, she pondered turning her eyes away with some difficulty.

"Here." Lauren shoved a paper and a pen in Tamsin's hands.

"What's this?" The Valkyrie grimaced. "Paperwork?"

"Doctor Jameson handed them out. It's a questionnaire."

"Do you truly know your partner?" Tamsin read and then groaned as she skimmed the questions. "What is this shit?" She moaned desperately.

"We're supposed to fill these individually, compare our answers and have a talk." Lauren explained patiently.

"Oh what joy.." Tamsin huffed crankily. "Luckily it's just yes or no questions."

"By the way I talked with Mary after breakfast." Lauren said smoothing out her own copy resting on her lap.

"Who the hell is Mary?" Tamsin hissed with glare.

"She's in charge of the kitchen. Mary spent time with Kay, when she was here on the camp." Lauren said side-eyeing the valkyrie curiously.

"How do you know this?"

"I talked with her." Lauren said. "With Mary." She clarified noting Tamsin's confused face.

"Why?"

"I thought we were supposed to find stuff out." Lauren said jokingly. "Anyway, we have a shared passion. So we got to talking and Mary mentioned Kay. Didn't mention she went missing though." She added twirling her pen around.

"What passion?" Tamsin snarled. The combination of Lauren, _a Mary_ and passion just didn't sit right with her for some reason.

"Cooking and baking." Lauren scoffed with a raised eyebrow. "Why are you snapping?"

"I'm not."

"If you say so.. Kay spent a lot of time in the kitchen with Mary. I think I should talk to Mary some more and maybe try to get some samples from the kitchen?"

"Sure." Tamsin agreed trying to soften her tone and not feel so.. _jealous_. "Alone?"

"Mary likes me."

"Right." Tamsin huffed scowling again. She didn't want to analyze the huge bang of jealousy hitting her gut. She needed to check this Mary out. To make sure Lauren was.. _safe_. In more ways than one.

"So, um.. Should we just fill these out together and get it over with?" Lauren whispered glancing at Doctor Jameson who stood talking to the crickets.

"You mean cheat?" Tamsin said feigning shock.

"Yes."

"Why Andrea, you have a sneaky side don't you?" Tamsin cooed. A wickedly pleased smile spread on her face.

Lauren rolled her eyes at Tamsin's sudden teasing. The valkyrie was all over the place, moving from one mood to the other. Maybe she's terribly stressed, Lauren pondered. "I can name my partner's best friends." Lauren read from the test sheet. "Yes." She ticked.

"Yes." Tamsin nodded also ticking the same box. "I know what stresses my partner is currently facing."

"Yes."

"Are we answering these for real or just ticking the boxes at random?" Tamsin asked, but then clamped her mouth shut and marked the 'yes' box "Yes."

"You're stressed about this case, about being here with me, keeping our cover intact and about going back home and moving on with life." Lauren listed thinking about her own concerns as well as Tamsin's. "Just like me.. I mean.. Off the top of my head." She finished sheepishly noting Tamsin's surprised face.

"Right. Um.. moving on." Tamsin adjusted her paper nervously. "I know the names of some of the people who have been irritating my partner lately."

"Yes." Lauren chuckled shaking her head. "This test is so easy."

"It is isn't it? We're gonna rock this." Tamsin grinned.

Lauren and Tamsin continued to fill the questionnaire with small smiles on their faces not noticing that doctor Jameson was looking at them from the other side of the room.

"I can tell you some of my partner's life dreams." Tamsin read on. "No."

"No." Lauren agreed. "What are your dreams?"

"You really want to know?"

"Why not?"

"Nobody's ever cared to hear about my.."

"Dreams?" Lauren finished for Tamsin.

"Hopes for the future."

"What do you hope for?" Lauren asked softly.

Tamsin stared at Lauren with a contemplating expression. "I'm not used to talking about stuff like this."

"Me either. I'm not used to thinking about it. About the future. My hopes. Not anymore." Lauren said and both women sat in silence for a while.

"I hope.. to be happy." Tamsin finally said shrugging slightly.

"Don't we all." Lauren agreed quietly.

"You're not happy?"

"I guess I have my moments." Lauren shrugged evasively. "I don't know.." She continued staring at her hands. "There are little moments of happiness, but then they… disappear. And I'm once again left with this… sadness and loneliness inside. I'm a human amongst the fae just trying to stay alive. It gets exhausting. I mean what's the point really? I miss my family. My past. My freedom." She whispered, before glancing at Tamsin. "I'm sorry.. I overshared."

"No.. It's.. I didn't realize. I feel so stupid. You always seem so put together. I guess I.. forgot you were.." Tamsin trailed off sounding apologetic.

"I was a slave Tamsin. And I was treated like one." Lauren pointed out sounding beat and Tamsin felt a mixture of regret, sadness and anger imagining what Lauren must have gone through.

"In many ways I still am. I am less than.. I don't know. I feel worthless. I'm stuck in a situation I don't like. That I don't want. I can't leave the fae, can I?. If I produce the fae serum to Evony, she'll kill me. And sooner or later she'll finish me, if I don't give her the serum." Lauren buried her face in her hands sighing. "I'm sorry.."

"It's okay. I'm sorry. You needed to get that out. It's okay." Tamsin reached out to run her palm over Lauren's back. "Just so you know - Evony wouldn't do that. You're too valuable to her. You are _valuable_ Lauren." She said softly making Lauren look at her suspiciously.

"You're just saying that to be nice." Lauren waved it off.

"Nice? I am not _nice._" Tamsin gagged getting a little smile from Lauren. "I'm saying this, because you are not frail or weak. You are strong. You are independent. You are a human in the world of fae and you're owning it. You are.. A nerdy genius."

"The Hawks?" Doctor Hendricks called out from her office door interrupting the two women.

Lauren cleared her throat tearing her eyes from Tamsin. "Here." She tried to collect herself quickly. It's was great to see this side of the valkyrie. Tamsin was able to be both empathetic and sweet after all. She sounded so convincing and resolute.. defending me. Tamsin's getting under my skin. In a good way, Lauren realized with some dread. What's happening to me - _to us_, she thought trailing after the other blond.

"Please come in." Doctor Hendricks said closing the door behind the couple.

.

* * *

The two blonds shuffled for a moment standing on their spots, until deciding to sit side by side on the plush couch in the counselor's office. Both were still reeling from their earlier heart to heart.

"So.. I want to welcome you to your first session Kate and Andrea. I'm happy you are here." Doctor Hendricks smiled. "This is just a short.. Well, an introduction session, if you will. Only 20 minutes tops. I already know, who you are and what you do. And why you are here, but we will dig deeper."

"Great." Tamsin said in mock excitement.

"That's the spirit." The counselor praised. "Let's begin with how you see your situation." The dark haired elderly doctor asked nodding encouragingly.

"Huh?" Tamsin let out.

"The state of your relationship? Your marriage. How you see it? Have you considered divorce or…"

"Yes." "No." Lauren and Tamsin said at the same time. "No." "Yes." Both corrected.

"I see.." The older doctor nodded and wrote on her pad. "Let's go through the questionnaire you filled out."

"Um.. We didn't quite finish it." Lauren said as she handed the doctor their sheets. "Sorry."

"There obviously were some topics that you discussed." The doctor said as she skimmed through the test copies. "Good. I want to go over some points though. Some questions that you haven't touched yet."

"Okay?"

"I often touch or kiss my partner affectionately?" Doctor Hendricks met the women's wide eyes. "Yes or no?"

"Um.." Lauren let out a nervous laugh and glanced at terrified looking Tamsin. "Uh.. Probably.. Um.. Not as much as I should." She finished sounding slightly questioning.

The counselor nodded. "And you Kate?" She met Tamsin's eyes.

"The same." Tamsin quickly rushed out hoping the therapist wouldn't ask too many questions of _this_ nature.

"The same.." Doctor Hendricks murmured as she scribbled on her notes. "There is fire and passion in this relationship?" She moved to the next question.

"Yes." Tamsin said quickly.

"Care to elaborate?" The counselor prompted.

"Not really.."

"What about.."

"I find her hot, alright." Tamsin cut in irritated. "Still." She added, before falling silent with her fists balled up.

"We are both hot." Lauren agreed with a little chuckle helping Tamsin out. "Our.. relationship is anything but stale. We do fight and we argue. We.. make up."

"Good. We'll talk about constructive fighting later during this camp." Doctor Hendricks said. "Romance is definitely still part of our relationship? Do you do romantic things for each other? Together?"

"Well.. um.. I gave her a ring." Tamsin stammered and pointed at Lauren's finger. I'm drowning here. Didn't know I was such a lousy liar, she thought.

"That was almost two years ago." The counselor pointed out calmly. "Work on that. Romantic gestures do not have to be anything grand. Little things matter the most."

"Oh we do those." Lauren inserted squeezing Tamsin's thigh. "We have picnics and strolls together. I cook for her. When I'm tired, Kate rubs my shoulders. She also keeps the house clean." Lauren rattled and Tamsin masked a snort into a cough. "That sort of thing.."

"Our sex life is mostly satisfying?" The counselor moved on.

And we're back to the sexual questions, Tamsin groaned inwardly. But before the Valkyrie was force to answer Lauren spoke up.

"No."

"What?! What do you mean no?" Tamsin spat out with eyes blazing. "Our sex life is awesome! Awesome I tell you!"

"Calm down.."

"Calm down? You and me have great sex! Great! It's not lousy!" Tamsin snarled. "Not lousy!"

"Jeez.. I didn't mean it like that. It's just that we.. Uh.. aren't having, you know, um.. sex.. that often." Lauren stammered out flicking her gaze between fuming Tamsin and the thoughtful looking doctor. I think I insulted Tamsin's.. _womanliness_, Lauren thought hoping she could take her answer back.

"Why is that?" The therapist probed.

"Our work and.. just life I guess. We're busy. And there never seems to be enough time for it." Lauren lied fluently. She glanced at Tamsin, who looked impressed at Lauren's ability to make stuff up quickly.

"Do you agree Kate? Would you like to have sex more often with your wife?"

"Yes." Tamsin said without hesitation. And I really mean it, she realized biting her lip. Oh gods.. Please stop with these questions already, she pleaded the doctor with her eyes. This is really messing with my head! I already ranted about our great sex life.. It's how I imagined it to be, if we.. It would be great.

"So you are both unhappy with the amount of sex you're having. How about the quality? Are you satisfied?"

"Very." Lauren said hoarsely, while meeting Tamsin's eyes. Lauren didn't want the doctor to think that their sex life totally sucked. I'm sure I would be very happy. Most likely somebody would have to peel me off the ceiling after having sex with.. Tamsin, she thought. Lauren swallowed shifting in her seat dropping her eyes on her lap. Sex with Tamsin.. Calm down, she now said to herself.

Tamsin's jaw dropped a little. "I.. I.. I'm sure it would be absolutely..excellent.. I mean it is wonderful and great and.. um.. very satisfying."

"That's good. Then you just have to make time to give each other pleasure. Good sex helps to bind partners together. You should mark your sexy times in your calendars, so you won't forget."

"To have sex?" Lauren's eyebrow rose. Like I would _forget_ to have sex with Tamsin, she thought.

"Yes. It's very important to a healthy relationship." The doctor said, before shuffling her notes.

"Okay.." Tamsin fidgeted feeling uncomfortable. "Was that all?"

"Talking. Communication is also very, very important." Doctor Hendricks once again looked at the couple with interest.

"We.. talk.. We had a conversation about.." Lauren gestured to the paper sheets in Doctor Hendricks' hands. "..Our hopes and dreams."

"Doctor Jameson said he saw you two have a good talk."

"He spied on us?" Tamsin huffed scared that the other doctor might have heard something.

"Not the word I'd use." Doctor Hendricks shook her head smiling. "Observed."

"Just a fancier word."

"It's his job to observe how you act around each other. Body language, facial expressions and such. You would have noticed him eyeing you sooner or later." The doctor continued smirking. "He's not that subtle. Anyway.. he said you talked and connected." She looked at the couple sitting on her couch curiously. Andrea's hand had again landed on Kate's thigh in a soothing motion.

Lauren and Tamsin looked at each other briefly, before meeting the doctor's eyes. "We did." Tamsin nodded and put her own hand on top of Lauren's.

"Aha." Doctor Hendricks jotted something on her pad. "You can go back to the others. We'll start an intimacy exercise soon."

"Okay.." Lauren said a little baffled as they got up. She had waited for some other comment than just 'aha' on their test overall.

"Hugging." Doctor Hendricks lifted her eyes from her notes. "You two are doing fine. This first session was enlightening. Thank you. I can't wait to see you in your individual sessions."

"Intimacy exercise. Fantastic." Tamsin groaned, when they were out of the office. "Therapy sessions.."

"That didn't go so well." Lauren waved back at the doctor's office.

"What do you mean?" Tamsin looked at Lauren questioningly. "The shrink said it was enlightening."

"We're so gonna get divorced." Lauren said with certainty. "_Enlightening_ therapy session? Sounds like a death sentence for our relationship."

"We're doing fine, she said." Tamsin said in conviction getting a look from Lauren. "What?"

"Nothing." Lauren said quickly. "Let's just hug it out."

Tamsin's eyes widened. "Right.." Hugging. Hugging while we're _both awake_, Tamsin fretted with a slight tingly feeling growing inside her.

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N This chapter was getting way too long so I chopped it in half. The second part needs some more work, but hopefully I'll be able to post it next week.

A/N I googled some of the test questions.


	5. High Hopes

CH5 (ie. CH4 part 2)

Many thanks for your kind words. I feel all warm inside reading your comments. I enjoy writing this and not to worry - I will finish my story.. in time anyway:)

FYI I went through all the previous chapters (1 to 4) fixing the typos I found and also added a few things here and there.

xoxo

* * *

Tamsin sat fidgeting next to Lauren. On the floor again to her dismay. It was very uncomfortable for her to sit scrunched up like this, but the couch was taken. And she sure as hell wasn't going to sit with the Bugs anyway.

Tamsin glanced at Lauren. The blond doctor looked calm. Tamsin knew she herself looked calm. Looks can be deceiving as she felt anything but serene. Soon there would be _hugging_. Hugging session in this dimly lit room. With soft music playing in the back ground. Hugging with Lauren. Tamsin could feel her heart beat excitedly in her chest, but also with a hint of fear and apprehension. These feelings she was having for Lauren were confusing and scary. I'm in trouble, she groaned. Serious trouble. I think I'm falling for her. I can't be. I can't! What a mess.. And still it's.. Exciting and wonderful, Tamsin swallowed. I'm into Lauren! Crap.

"Welcome to this intimacy exercise." Doctor Hendricks spoke out clapping her hands together a few times to get the group's attention. "Touching your partner is vital to the health of your relationship. Small touches, arousing touches, pecks, all kinds of kisses. You need to touch each other. Feel. You need to feel. And so.. We'll be hugging today."

The group murmured softly. Others were eager to start, others nervous or anxious. Some both.

"I'd like to tell a couple of things about hugging and its effect on you, before we start." Doctor Hendricks continued. "Oxytocin, a hormone produced by the pituitary gland, is primarily known for increasing bonding, social behavior and closeness between parents, children and couples. Hugging is among other things known to relieve stress, lower your blood pressure and of course it's good for your mental health and health overall."

"Increased oxytocin levels have been found, for example, in partners in functional relationships. Hugging can also soften your personality." She said and looked straight at Tamsin. "Someone who hugs loved ones often become more empathetic over time."

"Why is she looking at me saying that?" Tamsin hissed quietly to Lauren.

"I don't know.. By chance?" Lauren whispered back evasively. She could feel the blush creep on her cheeks, while listening to Doctor Hendricks list the same reasons for hugging as Lauren had listed in her head in the morning to justify continuing to cuddle Tamsin.

"I'm soft." Tamsin insisted.

Lauren snorted. "Right. One big softie."

"I can be." The valkyrie said with narrowed eyes trained at the counselor.

"Yes. Yes you can." Lauren agreed with a little smile.

Doctor Jameson also spoke up adding to Doctor Hendricks' earlier points. "And of course, like many things in life, hugging is based on trust. It's a show of trust to let another person touch you. Hold you in their arms. Invade your personal space." He finished smiling.

"Proceed at your own pace." Doctor Hendricks instructed. "You can sit, lie down or stand. Whatever feels good for you and your partner. The hug has to last for 5 minutes. A long hug can increase your serotonin levels elevating your mood and create happiness. So enjoy. No talking. Just be close to one another."

Lauren noted the other couples beginning the exercise. "Okay.. We'll be.. Standing? So.." Lauren stood up slowly and trailed off meeting Tamsin's eyes. This is it. Lauren tapped her foot a few times as Tamsin got on her feet. Lauren reached for Tamsin's hand helping her up.

"Thanks." Tamsin breathed.

"Is your back that sore?"

"No. It's just.. rigid." Tamsin shook her head. "It's getting better everyday."

"Good." Lauren shuffled on her feet. She's gonna hug me and I'm gonna melt into her and embarrass myself. Think of it as a friendly hug, she said to herself.

"Did you know that hugging has such benefits?" Tamsin asked still looking at Lauren's eyes.

"Uh.. What?"

"Hugging is good for you. Did you know?"

"Yes." Lauren nodded slowly. "Yes I did."

"We hugged this morning." Tamsin said lowering her voice into a whisper. "Last night too. And.. I slept great."

So the Valkyrie knew they had spent the night cuddling, Lauren realized. "Yes?" She said trying to read Tamsin's tone. It wasn't one she'd heard before. It almost sounded like longing. "I slept better than in a long time too."

"I didn't know hugging was so.. helpful. But.. Of course it was accidental. The cuddling I mean. Totally." Tamsin cleared her throat trying not to remember how good the other blond had felt in her arms. "So this should be a piece of cake." She wiped her hands on her jeans nervously, before shedding her coat on the floor.

"Sorry.. I'm not really following." Lauren said tracking Tamsin's movements with her eyes.

Oh God, why does she have to wear a form-fitting tank top, Lauren groaned in agony when her disobedient eyes kept wandering to the valkyrie's chest. Stop it, before she catches you. Stop it, she moaned to herself, but couldn't help latching her eyes once more on the valley of Tamsin's breasts. Lauren sighed quietly lifting her eyes back up to meet Tamsin's. Tamsin was looking at her with a shocked surprise etched on her face. _Shit._. She saw that, Lauren fretted forcing her eyes away. Shit. I'm going to get my ass kicked.

"Uh.." Tamsin breathed flustered. Did she just check me out? No.. Why would she? Did she? "Um.. We've hugged before, so this.. uh.. shouldn't be too.. awkward." She stammered.

"Right.. Not awkward at all.. So.." Lauren muttered, but was thinking why Tamsin did not rip into her. Maybe she didn't find my.. ogling unwanted? Maybe she just doesn't want to cause a scene here.. Friendly hug, she reminded. Friendly thoughts. "Five minutes is easy."

"Right." Tamsin agreed. But this time you're awake, she said silently to Lauren. I'm awake. And my nipples are poking through my top, after Lauren's perusal. Oh crap.. Get a grip! Calm down. "Let's get this over with."

"That's not the purpose of this exercise." Doctor Jameson intervened. "It's for you to enjoy the closeness of your partner. To enjoy each other. Not as you say 'get it over with'. Breath her in. Relax and get lost in the moment. Touching and being close will bond you together. Let yourselves melt together."

"Fine. We'll melt." Tamsin almost snarled. "Move on. We don't need an audience."

"You said 'we'. Very good!" Doctor Jameson smiled pleasantly as he shuffled to the next pair.

"He's annoying." Tamsin hissed, but then quieted. "So.. Um.. I'm gonna hug you now." She said sounding hesitant.

"Okay." Lauren croaked out.

"Okay.." Tamsin breathed, stepped closer and wound her arms loosely around Lauren's waist.

"I won't break." Lauren whispered laying her head against Tamsin's shoulder. She snaked her own arms around the Valkyrie.

"I know." Tamsin murmured and tightened her hold pulling Lauren to her. But I might, she thought as she snuggled her face in Lauren's hair.

.

* * *

The two women were clinging to each other, while softly swaying on their place with their eyes closed. At first their hug had been frigid and full of apprehension and unspoken undercurrents, but soon the mood had changed. Both had exhaled and let themselves enjoy the closeness. Tamsin couldn't believe how relaxed she felt. How good Lauren felt in her arms. She snuggled even deeper against Lauren's neck breathing in the other woman. Lauren murmured softly. Tamsin sighed in content.

"And.. five minutes are up." Doctor Jameson said softly, but still startling both Lauren and Tamsin and most of the other couples in the room.

"So.. That was nice." Tamsin said pulling away a little, but kept her hands on Lauren's hips.

Lauren reluctantly let her arms loosen around Tamsin. She had felt so at ease and safe in the valkyrie's arms. "It was." Lauren looked at Tamsin under her lashes. A small smile broke on her lips. "Very nice."

"Let's go eat." Tamsin whispered hoarsely. I sound like horny toad, she rolled her eyes clearing her throat self-consciously.

"That is together-time. I'm sure the counselors will approve." Lauren glanced at the doctors discussing with each other. She untangled herself from Tamsin and the two started to quietly sneak towards the door.

"Okay.. Good job everyone!" Doctor Hendricks praised freezing Lauren and Tamsin in the middle of their escape. "Now let's move on to the.."

Tamsin groaned loudly. "I thought we were free now. To do something together. As a couple." She complained, while pulling Lauren against her side.

"Oh.." Lauren breathed at Tamsin's gesture. Her friendly thoughts were once again in jeopardy. Why does she have to feel so good? Why can't I have platonic thoughts of her? She's just playing a part. She cuddled you last night. You. And she liked it. She said so, Lauren inner voice insisted. She did say so.

"It says so on the schedule." Tamsin continued sounding all irritated. "Free time."

"You, Mrs. Hawk, have your private session later today."

"I know, but we're free to go now aren't we?"

"You are, but there's an exercise for the durance of the rest of the camp." Doctor Hendricks said smirking a little. "You will hold hands."

"Hold hands?" Tamsin asked subconsciously glancing at Lauren's hands.

"When you walk together, sit together here or anywhere – You will hold hands."

"But.." Tamsin started to protest, but the protests died on her lips when she felt Lauren take her hand in hers and lace their fingers together.

"It's okay."

Tamsin nodded giving Lauren's hand a gentle squeeze. "Let's go eat."

"And then play some minigolf?"

"Seriously?" Tamsin whined batting her eyes pleadingly. "Why?"

"I like it." Lauren smiled and her eyes twinkled.

Tamsin noted the doctors still watching them. "Okay, I'll try it. Let's just get out of here." She said to Lauren ignoring the two doctors observing them. She feared what the doctors would see something in her behavior around Lauren and what they might then blurt out during one of their sessions. Lauren didn't need to know that the big bad valkyrie was crushing on her.

"They are doing fine." Doctor Hendricks said to Jameson standing by her side. "They had a meaningful conversation on their own. I think they just need a little support to get their union back on track. The foundation is solid in my opinion."

"They seem to have that early relationship excitement bubbling under. Attraction, shyness, adoration, trust. It's almost like they're just starting to really get to know each other even though they've been married for two years. It's great thing to see. A couple that devoted. We rarely see anything like this on our retreats."

"Such a lovely couple. I have high hopes for them." Doctor Hendricks smiled as her eyes followed the Hawks exiting the house.

.

* * *

After a late lunch Lauren tugged Tamsin with her towards the minigolf course. The doctor was almost skipping. She felt unusually free. Lauren had bared her heart to Tamsin. Well, basically she had had a minor meltdown over her life or lack there of, but Tamsin's reaction made her feel lighter. Happier. Lauren realized she enjoyed Tamsin's company. Not to mention the hugging. It had been very nice being held like that. By Tamsin. Lauren breathed out realizing she really enjoyed being close to Tamsin. Touching her. She couldn't even imagine how good it would feel to touch the other woman without any hesitation or reservations. An image of naked Tamsin writhing under her, flashed through Lauren's mind making the blond stop in her tracks.

"What?" Tamsin glanced around the yard alarmed. "What's wrong?"

"Oh.. Nothing.. It's this way." Lauren tugged Tamsin forwards by the hand.

Lauren took a deep breath. I'm dying here.. Why does she have to be so hot? And why can't she put her jacket back on?! Lauren fretted hoping that her thoughts weren't showing on her face. "The golf course.. The first mini golf course was built in Scotland - The Ladies' Putting Club of St. Andrews, in 1867. It was only for women. It's still around. Never been. But anyway.. Geometrically-shaped minigolf courses made of artificial materials began to emerge during the early 20th century. Did you know? The first standardized minigolf course in the US was the Thistle Dhu course 1916 and.."

"What the hell are you going on about?" Tamsin interrupted Lauren's ramble.

Lauren glanced at the Valkyrie. "Sorry, I ramble when I'm.. nervous."

"Why are you nervous?" Tamsin chuckled in disbelief. "Weirdo. It's just minigolf."

"I know.." Why does she make me so nervous?! Lauren groaned. I just find her so.. enticing and hot! Oh my God.. I'm way too horny to be around her! I'm in trouble. "I haven't played in ages." She said with a lopsided smile hoping to calm down. Calm down, she sighed inwardly and took a breath.

Tamsin smiled. "I'll kick your ass then." The Valkyrie boasted. "I like to win."

"Oh? You're good at this game? I thought you didn't like it?" Lauren asked glad to be distracted from her earlier not so suitable thoughts. "When have you last played?"

"Never."

"Never? You've never played?" Lauren scoffed smirking. "So _I'll_ be doing the ass-kicking then."

"Yeah right." Tamsin snorted. "Like that'll happen."

"I'm a scientist."

"Ooo, I'm petrifried." Tamsin taunted. "A scientist playing minigolf! Ha!"

"It's all physics. Surface, angle of contact, angle of reflection, force, gravity, friction, the law of universal gravitation, mass versus weight, Newtonʼs First Law of motion and.."

"Oh my gods! Stop. My ears are starting to bleed." Tamsin growled covering her ears despite the fact she was beginning to quite like it, when Lauren started to geek out. Lauren got that concentrated look on her face and spouted out all that knowledge. It was.. _cute._ "Oh no.." She said out loud. I think her sciency blabbering is cute!

"You are worried." Lauren looked at Tamsin appraisingly.

"Am not." The Valkyrie denied huffing, but was worried that she'd indeed lose and never hear the end of it. But about finding Lauren's geek speak cute, she was more than worried - She was frightened and somewhere deep inside also hopeful and excited. Lauren's really something, Tamsin thought staring blankly ahead.

"Are too. I can see it all over your face." Lauren rubbed it in grinning happily. "You're so going to lose." She threw over her shoulder sauntering to collect the clubs and balls. "Don't worry.. It's only minigolf."

"Shit.."

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	6. Tee Off

So many people reading and following! Thank you :)

xoxo

* * *

Tamsin to her surprise was actually enjoying playing minigolf. The course was beautiful and challenging. She and Lauren had had the privacy to talk about the case some. Tamsin had told Lauren that she had checked out most of the staff with Dyson's help. All so far had checked out. And Tamsin also enjoyed the weather. It was nice and warm. She was having fun. Playing minigolf with Doctor Lauren. Hell must have frozen over, she smirked gleefully.

Of course it was a huge bonus, that she was able to ogle Lauren's ass and other assets, while the blond concentrated on the game. Tamsin had gotten a nice view more than once as Lauren had bent over to collect her ball. Or wiggled her hips adjusting the club before a shot. At first Tamsin had been apprehensive to give in to the desire to enjoy the view, but soon decided it was safe to ogle as much she wanted. She just didn't want to get caught, but if she would she already had an explanation ready - 'We're supposed to look like we are married an don the mend, so...'.

"You're good." Lauren suddenly said straightening herself after snatching up her ball from the 18th hole.

"Huh?" Tamsin gulped tearing her eyes quickly off Lauren's frame and latching them on her own scorecard. "I'm good at many things." She smirked, but seeing Lauren's shocked face she quickly bit her lip. "Um.."

Lauren's eyebrows rose at Tamsin's flirty tone. "At this game." The doctor added.

"You sound surprised."

"I guess I am. You playing minigolf and enjoying it." Lauren shrugged. She liked it, when Tamsin was this relaxed and easygoing. "You like to play. Admit it."

"Never." Tamsin huffed moving on to the final hole. "Now shush. This is the last hole and I am going to win."

"Never." Lauren teased.

"Shush." Tamsin narrowed her eyes at Lauren, until latching them back on the ball.

"You need to play this hole two under par. Three shots that is." Lauren said. "And then we'll be tied and have to play another hole. This is a difficult.."

"I know." Tamsin cut in and rolled her eyes. "I will play _three_ under. Now shut up." She grumbled.

"Sure." Lauren scoffed at the valkyrie's mumblings. "Oh gross.." Lauren groaned quietly to herself feeling her shirt stick to her skin.

Tamsin grunted irritated and stepped off the tee. "What now?" She scowled at the doctor, but her eyes darkened and widened when she realized Lauren was peeling off her button-up shirt.

"It's hot and I'm sweaty. Look at my shirt. It's all stained and... Stinky." Lauren wrinkled her nose in disgust eyeing her stained shirt hanging on her index finger. "I need a shower."

"Yeah.. Golfing is.. um.. hot." Tamsin agreed nodding absentmindedly. Tamsin's eyes were eagerly roaming on Lauren's upper body covered only in a white form-fitting tank top.

"I'm sorry. My problem. Go ahead. Play. Tee off." Lauren motioned, before crouching down to pick up her water bottle.

"Right.." Tamsin breathed as she prepared to finish the course with a hole in one. She wanted to win. She wanted to win with a hole in one. It was impossible, but still. "Right." She repeated more firmly trying to block out what she had just seen. "I can do this."

Just as Tamsin swung her club Lauren yelped softly 'Jeez' behind her making the Valkyrie completely lose her concentration. Tamsin's club snagged on the carpet, before hitting the ball.

Tamsin watched her ball fly out to the sand off the carpet. "Shit. Shit!"

"Sorry."

"You did that on purpose." Tamsin accused scowling angrily as she turned to Lauren, but Lauren stood facing the other way.

"Did not. It was an accident." Lauren said over her shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing anyway?" She snapped watching the other blond flail around with her hands. Was she pulling on her top?

"Nothing." Lauren mumbled hoping Tamsin would just drop it.

"Cut the crap. You ruined my game. I want to know why. Turn around!" The valkyrie snarled.

Lauren sighed and turned to face Tamsin with pink tinted cheeks. "I.." She gestured to her chest. "My water bottle slipped."

Tamsin swallowed as her eyes got a peek of Lauren's soaked top, before the doctor hastily put her button-up back on. "Ah.. You're wet."

Tamsin felt her insides clench and her arousal build. Why is she not wearing a bra?! Why?! Those nipples are gonna poke holes through that tank. Tamsin roared inwardly. Oh gods.. I'm going to explode. Look away. _Now._ Tamsin gripped her club almost violently to keep her herself grounded. She groaned out loud, when she realized what she'd said. _You're wet.._

"Oh fuck!" Tamsin suddenly roared startling Lauren. "Fuck this! Aargh! I hate this game! FUCK THIS SHIT!" She roared breaking her club in half and throwing it into the bushes with a screech.

Lauren carefully eyed the valkyrie as the woman stood panting and grunting. "I win." She said dryly.

"Shut it." Tamsin snarled menacingly.

"No need to be a sore loser." Lauren shrugged wondering what Tamsin was throwing a tantrum about. Was the woman really this competitive?

"I'm not." Tamsin denied.

I am _sexually frustrated_, Tamsin thought but left unsaid. That's what I am, she thought staring at the bushes where she just tossed her broken club. Why does she have to be so hot? She's not even trying. And I'm.. ready to pounce on her.. Standing there in a see-through top with nipples poking out and.. Crap. Don't drag her into the bushes, don't drag her into the bushes, don't drag.. Tamsin chanted trying to reign in her raging hormones.

"I'm sorry, f I ruined your game. Are you.. Okay?" Lauren asked hesitantly after the Valkyrie had stilled.

"Fine." Tamsin glanced at Lauren. Sweaty, beautiful, hot Lauren.. Oh gods, don't drag her into the bushes!

"So I guess, after that meltdown, we're not playing ever again." Lauren commented with a slightly raised brow.

"Of course we are! I need a rematch." Tamsin insisted.

"Right.. " Lauren nodded hesitantly.

"And I.." Tamsin started, but trailed off not looking at Lauren.

"And you?"

"I kinda.." Tamsin glanced at Lauren. "..Liked it. With you."

"Oh."

"And if you ever tell anybody I'll.."

"Don't worry. My lips are sealed." Lauren promised smirking as they returned the gear. "You.. _Minigolf lover_." She grinned with her eyes twinkling.

"Lauren.." Tamsin whined pitifully thinking how adorable the doctor was.

"I won't say a word to anyone." Lauren said with a mischievous glint in her hazel eyes. "But I might extort you with this knowledge."

Not that adorable after all. Should have known, Tamsin clenched her jaw. "You can try. I'll kick your ass." Tamsin said menacingly. "Let's go." She started to stomp forwards.

"Tamsin." Lauren said making the Valkyrie turn around with a deep scowl on her face.

"What?"

Lauren said nothing. She just smiled shyly and extended her hand.

"I thought we were fighting?" Tamsin grumbled, but still gladly reached for Lauren's hand.

"About minigolf? No." Lauren let out a laugh. "I was just teasing you. And besides it's our homework to hold hands."

"And you always do your homework?"

"I was a straight A student. It's a habit."

"Such a nerd." Tamsin grunted, but couldn't help the corners of her lips tugging up. She felt relieved. Lauren was teasing her. They were bantering goodnaturedly. _I like it._

"The queen of nerds." Lauren said boasting playfully. "The queen."

"Well, _my queen_ – Let's go eat." Tamsin said taking a bow.

"You're always eating." Lauren commented, deciding not to mention how her insides were melting into mush with Tamsin's 'my queen' statement.

"I love to eat."

"Um.. Right." Lauren said. "I need to take a shower first.. Maybe later tonight we could go for a little hike? Or tomorrow. To check the grounds?"

"I like the way you think."

"I'll talk to Mary more while you're.."

"I'll come with." Tamsin volunteered.

I'm a glutton for punishment, Tamsin realized. I want to be close to her even knowing nothing will ever happen between us. Lauren will surely shoot me down, if I try to.. Do something. She's just being friendly and obviously I am feeling.. something more. This is developing into 'The Bo situation' all over again. Me falling for someone, who doesn't really give a shit. Well.. Shit.

"You have your private counselling session with Doctor Hendricks."

"Oh crap. I'd already forgotten that!" Tamsin gagged. I need to call Dyson and run a background check on this Mary person. She not yet checked out, she thought.

"You'll do fine."

"Yeah.. I'm great with talking about my feelings with a total stranger. I don't want to go!" Tamsin snarled. "And I'm lousy with these made up background stories.."

"You have to go."

"I'm not happy." Tamsin pouted.

"You can talk about that with the doctor." Lauren smirked.

"Oh, I will." Tamsin promised with narrowed eyes.

.

* * *

After Tamsin had reluctantly disappeared to Doctor Hendricks' office, Lauren headed to the kitchen. She pushed the door ajar and peered in. The lights were on, but she didn't see anybody.

"Mary?" Lauren called out softly from the door. She didn't want to scare the poor woman.

"Yes?" Mary came shuffling out from the pantry. "Oh Andrea. Nice to see you again." She smiled widely pushing her glasses further up her nose.

"I wanted to ask, if you'd like some help? My wife.. Kate, has her session with doctor Hendricks' and I'm.."

"Lonely?"

"Something like that." Lauren had been thinking bored, but admitted that she enjoyed Tamsin's company. They had been together for a while now and Lauren was starting to get used to it. What would it feel like, when they went back home and to their earlier patterns. Tamsin would scoff and snarl at her and Lauren would try not to let it bother her. Could we stay friends.. or at least friendly after we get back, Lauren mused feeling a small crumb of hope rattle inside. Maybe someday even more than..

"I could use your help with the pastries. I remember you mentioning, that you bake?" Mary said interrupting Lauren's musings.

"That's right."

"I'm in the middle of making éclairs. I need to do some cupcakes also."

"I'll help." Lauren said with a smile.

"Great." Mary smiled widely.

Mary happily humming showed Lauren where everything was and the women settled to the kitchen island. Lauren started mixing the batter lost in thought. She thought about the situation she managed to get herself in. She liked to help the police. Well anyone really, but now that willingness had landed her here. Here with Tamsin and all these new and confusing feelings about the valkyrie. I always thought that she hated me, Lauren mused. But now she's acting.. uncharacteristically sweet and interested in.. me? Or something. And I want to do things with her. And _to_ her, Lauren's mind quickly inserted.

"So.. Do you want to talk about it?" Mary's voice cut the silence. "I see something's bothering you." She added, when Lauren met her eyes.

Lauren pondered how to start. "You mentioned your friend who helped here in the kitchen, when she was at the camp.." She trailed off wondering, if Mary would clam up.

"Kay."

"Yes. Do you.. Do you know why she came here? She and her husband."

"What I understood was that she wanted to give their marriage, her husband, a one more chance. And her husband came along. For some reason. I don't know." Mary answered assuming that Lauren was interested why couples came here to the camp.

"Oh."

"It wasn't a happy marriage. I saw there was tension. And even if Kay never told me that in too many words I think he wasn't the most pleasant of men. " Mary sighed. "Here Kay realized, he wouldn't change. She said it was over. She often escaped to this kitchen to get away from him. She was fed up with the fighting. With him. And then she vanished." She ended sadly.

"Sounds.. terrible." Lauren said thinking maybe they should really focus on the husband. He might have killed Kay and buried her somewhere on this island. "I'm sorry. You haven't heard from her?"

"No." Mary shook her head sadly. "Well, I hope she's somewhere better."

Lauren nodded without saying anything.

"And now Andrea.. you are escaping to my kitchen." Mary continued with a soft smile.

"I.." Lauren met the older woman's knowing gaze.

"I know, it's for a totally different reason than Kay's. You're here to stay busy, while your wife is talking about your relationship to our shrink. And you already miss her. And you worry about her. About how she feels about all this. About you. I can tell."

"You're right. Kate's.. one of a kind." Lauren whispered thinking about Tamsin.

The valkyrie had always stood out from most of the fae on how she treated Lauren. Well, Tamsin and Bo. Tamsin sometimes seemed even scared of her and not think of her just a mere human. But other times she seemed condescending and hateful. But lately, even before they came here, Tamsin had been acting strangely around Lauren. More soft, not so intimidating, Lauren thought back.

Mary patted Lauren's arm getting her attention. "Your Kate.. She seems a bit.. edgy, but you two seem to get along well. Haven't seen you fight once. Unlike the Bugs. Or the Otters. Horrible. Those two fight all the time. Hope the doctors are able to help them somehow. So um.. How come you're here?" Mary caressed Lauren's arm gently. "Wow.. nosy me.. I'm sorry, it's none of my business is it." She apologized.

"It's okay. Kate - _edgy_? How nicely put. She's been called worse." Lauren joked with dry laugh. "I guess we have been pushing each other away. Forever it seems. We're here to change that. Kate and I – I hope we can connect. To have a new start."

"I think you have already."

Lauren bit her lip to stop from confiding in Mary, but the older woman seemed so sweet. "It's just that.. Kate and I haven't always gotten along. We were not friendly with each other. I mean, um before we started dating.." She said. This is so bad.. Why am I telling Mary all this, Lauren sighed, but continued. "And.. Uh.. My ex-girlfriend is her ex.. fling. She hurt us both. And nowadays she's both our friend. Sort of. I don't know.. It's all very complicated."

"Ah." Mary just acknowledged.

"And if.." We were to begin something with Tamsin, Lauren left unsaid. "It would be.. I mean it is a mess. We haven't talked about any of this and I'm not sure, what she.. Kate feels for her. She acts like she hates B.. Barb.." Lauren quickly corrected. "..but I don't know. What if there's still something there? If she's just waiting for Barb to change her mind and give her a chance."

"You said this Barb was a fling for your wife. Before you two got close?"

"Um.. Yes."

"You say Kate hates her. Do you?"

"Hate Barb? No." Lauren said. "I love her. But not romantically anymore."

"Why?"

"Why?" Lauren repeated. "She's not the easiest person to.. love like that. Our relationship was difficult. Lots of love, but.. It was crowded."

"Other people?" Mary guessed.

"For her, yes."

"I'm sorry."

"I guess I finally realized, that she's not good for me. That we are not good as lovers. I needed to think of myself. Save me. I wasn't enough and she treated me.. badly. She's not the one I want to be with. Not the one who can make me happy. To make a home. A family."

"Kate is? The one?"

Lauren stood silently. Tamsin could be good. Good for me. She's honorable, sweet and.. scary and irritating. She's awesome and I'm just me. I don't think I'm enough for her either. Human versus fae again. "Kate.. She is a better match for me. I'm not sure, if I'm enough for her either. Could she love me? I'm just me.. But she could be.. the one." Lauren finished glancing at the other woman. She felt somehow embarrassed. I hope Tamsin never hears about this conversation, Lauren sighed.

"Hmm." Mary hummed.

"I should shut up now." Lauren shook her head with an embarrassed smile on her lips. Over sharing again Lewis, she scolded inwardly. At least this time it isn't to Dyson.

"Baking is therapeutic." Mary smirked pulling Lauren against her side in a comforting motion. "Andrea.. You are more than enough. I've seen the way your wife looks at you. She adores you. She's not thinking about anybody else. You're more than enough. Just make your choice and commit to it. And.. I know it's not my place to say, but you and Kate.. You two will be fine. Life has a way of working out."

"You think?"

"I know. I'm old and wise." Mary patted Lauren's hand gently and grinned happily. "Now, let's bake some cupcakes."

"Tam.. I think Kate would love some blueberry flavored cupcakes."

"Blueberries it is then." Mary clapped her hands digging around in her cupboards. "You can sprinkle these little chocolate hearts on top." She laughed teasingly.

"She'll love those." Lauren laughed softly too.

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N Next chapter might take a little longer, because next week.. A VACATION :) But I do have something written out already so it really shouldn't take_ that_ long to post.


	7. Mental issues

Thanks for following, commenting and favoriting :)

To Zippyfan: Mistake was mine! Oops. I fixed it - thank you for letting me know :)

Next up Tamsin's therapy session! I want to remind you all that I really have no real knowledge about therapy or marriage counselling.

xoxo

* * *

Tamsin took a deep breath as she stepped in Doctor Hendricks' office. She was nervous about how it would go. A counselling session.

"A counselling session.." Tamsin groaned quietly. She'd never been to a shrink, but had been told numerous times that she needed to see one. And here I am, she rolled her eyes. I won't stay long, she decided. Just pop in and out. All very quickly. No unnecessary suffering needed.

Tamsin was usually pretty adept in hiding her emotions, but now she felt somehow raw. These new, confusing and exciting feelings for Lauren were throwing her off balance. She was afraid that the doctor might pick up on that and then they would have to discuss about what she was feeling. Tamsin would rather stay silent. She wasn't sure what to do with Lauren. Stay quiet and seemingly uninterested or.. go for it. Could I?

"Hello Kate."

"Hi, Doctor Hen.."

"Maureen. Please sit." Doctor Hendricks smiled. "So what would you like to talk about during our session today?"

"You're asking me? I thought you were going poke around in my head and tell me I'm mental."

"Are you?" Maureen asked tapping her pen on the edge of her notebook.

"What?"

"Having mental issues?"

"Depends on who you ask." Tamsin smirked.

"If I ask your wife, would she say you're.. as you so eloquently put it.. _mental_?" The doctor probed.

"La.. Andrea is too sweet and polite to say that about me. About anybody."

"She seems like a lovely woman." Maureen said smiling.

"She is." Tamsin nodded after a pause. "Maybe.. too lovely for me?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Isn't it obvious? She's sweet and people like her. I'm not. And nobody really likes me."

"Andrea likes you."

"Yeah. I guess."

"You _guess_ your wife likes you?" The doctor scribbled on her pad.

Oh shit, Tamsin groaned. I fucked this up already! "Um.. I _know_ she likes me. We're married aren't we?"

"And?" The doctor prodded. "Why say you guess? You've been married for two years. Have you become unsure about Andrea's feelings for you?"

That hits a bit too close. I _am_ unsure. Avert! Avert! Tamsin screamed inside. "Um.. I think, uh.. we're going to have to get divorced. We're only friends.. now and we have no.. um.. intimacy.. And.." Tamsin said trying to sound convincing. "We have no real chemistry." Tamsin groaned, I suck at lying!

"Oh." The doctor snorted, but then covered her mouth. "I'm so sorry.. That was totally unprofessional."

"It was.." Tamsin narrowed her eyes. "Laughing at your.. _visitor_." She finally said. Patient didn't sound too good. Visitor.

"I'm sorry. Please.. Forgive me." Maureen said sincerely. "But.. I know you're lying. Friends? Why would you even say that? You two have more chemistry than any other couple on this camp. I've seen the way you look at her. The way she looks at you. You two are obviously much more than friends."

"So?" Tamsin said petulantly and crossed her arms over her chest. Maybe I should just walk out, she thought. Before this gets way too deep for me handle.

"You and your wife have come here to strengthen your relationship. To save it. I don't want you to lie. You can speak freely." The doctor said. "I promise to keep your confidence."

"Well.. I.. It's just that.." Tamsin stammered, before sighing 'fuck it'. "I'm having trouble keeping my hands off of her. And that's the truth. It's just a matter of time when I start to dream about.. you know.. doing things to her. I keep telling myself not to do that."

"I'm sorry.. To her? I'm not following." The counsellor turned very serious thinking could she have misjudged the situation so bad. "Have you been abusive towards your wife previously?"

"What?"

"Have you hit.."

"No! No. I could never do that. Not to her. Ever. Are you insane?" Tamsin snapped angrily. "I want to.. you know.." She trailed off.

"I don't understand.."

"To touch her."

"Yes?"

"Oh gods.." Tamsin groaned. "I want her, alright? I want her! I want to have sex with her! I want to feel her naked hot body against mine! Naked!" She roared and then fell silent. Shit.

"She's your wife. And she's very pretty. You love her. Of course you want her."

Tamsin shook her head. She couldn't believe what she had blurted. This session was just lifted up to another level, she rolled her eyes. "Yeah.."

"I remember her saying in your joint session that she wanted to have more sex with you. That she enjoyed sex with you. What is the problem?"

"Do we have to talk about this?" Tamsin asked refusing to look at the doctor. Instead she peered out the window.

"I think we should." Maureen nodded encouragingly. "What are you scared of?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me." The doctor coaxed gently.

"This is confidential right?" Tamsin turned back to the doctor.

"I promise. I might use the same topics you've brought up, when I talk with Andrea, but I won't reveal what you have said. Okay?" Maureen said seriously. "What is it?"

"That I.."

"Yes?"

"That I put myself out there and she'll turn me down. I'm afraid she will.. break my heart." Tamsin said in whisper. She balled up her fists. For fucks sake shut up! This was supposed to be pretending to me someone else. I was not supposed to do this, Tamsin freaked out inwardly.

"Andrea loves you. You are together. Married. You are here to solve your problems. Why would she break your heart?"

"It's complicated.."

"It always is, if you let it fester." Maureen said. "What are you really afraid of?"

"That we get together.. _stay_ together.." Tamsin corrected. "And she'll leave me.."

"It's a scary thing to trust someone with your heart. Completely."

Tamsin met woman's eyes, before lowering them again. "I just don't want her to.. run back to.."

"To?"

"Back to.. someone else."

"Okay." Doctor Hendricks scribbled on her pad again. "Who? Who do you think she would run back to?"

"Shit.." Tamsin sighed realizing she'd slipped up and was now really having therapy.

"Who do you see as a threat to your relationship?"

"Right.." Tamsin stalled. Make up something!

"Who?" The doctor repeated. "You can tell me anything. I won't judge and I can't reveal anything to anyone else."

"Her ex-girlfriend." Tamsin blurted. Fuck me, she cursed. I can't stop telling her the truth! She's put some kind of sinister whammy on me!

"And why?"

"They were this awesome couple and.. I don't know."

"Who broke it off?"

"Andrea left her."

"Do you know why she did?"

"Not really. I think it was too hard for her to love a person like that."

"Like what?"

"A harlot." Tamsin spat. "Or insert some other nicer word for one here.." She pondered out loud after seeing the surprised, slightly shocked expression on the counselors' face.

"She was unfaithful to Andrea?" Maureen helped.

"Yes."

"Andrea left her because of she had an affair?"

"She didn't have an affair. She had sex..ual encounters." Tamsin said. "I don't know, if Andrea broke it off because off that."

"Andrea was faithful? I mean.. it wasn't an open relationship?"

"I think she was. Most likely her ex talked her into accepting her encounters based on her.. need for sex. This ex has a.._ condition_. But I don't know for sure what went on between Andrea and her."

"That would be difficult to endure for anyone, if you dream of a more stable and equal relationship. Sex addiction is a difficult problem to tackle."

"I also had a short.. I spent a few nights together with.. this ex. Lau.. Andrea wasn't with her anymore then. Well, anyway we all know each other. And it's.. I don't know."

"Straining." Maureen acknowledged. "Have you talked about this with Andrea? About your fears concerning her future actions? About what she feels for you – What she feels for this other woman?"

"No."

"You must." The doctor kept nodding. "Communication is the key to a happy marriage. You need to talk with your wife about your fears and concerns. Not just the happy things. Now tell me more about the two of you."

.

* * *

Tamsin felt like some barrier had broken inside her, when she talked with Doctor Hendricks. She knew she shouldn't be blabbing about her real life and feelings, but she did and suddenly she noticed that almost an hour and a half had passed.

"What do you hope to gain from this camp?"

Tamsin pondered this silently for a while. "I hope I can be someone who.. Andrea would like to know better." She sighed wishing Lauren would want to at least remain as her friend, if not more.

"You think you're not someone she'd like to know better? To be with?"

"Um.. I'm not the easiest person to be with. I've got problems. I'm sometimes short tempered, scary and mean. Vindictive."

"What adjectives you think Andrea would use, if I asked her to describe you?"

"Probably the ones I just did and.."

"And?"

"I don't know.." Tamsin breathed out. Would Lauren say anything nice about her? "Maybe she won't be able to take this. Me. Take who I am. Maybe she can't change me?"

"Only you can change yourself Kate. The person you love can help you in your change, but the wish to change must come from you. From within."

"Yeah.." Tamsin shook her head. She felt drained. "Can I go now?"

"You were free to go whenever you wanted."

"Now you tell me." Tamsin huffed scowling.

"Tell Andrea that you two have homework for this evening."

"Oh?"

"Another hug exercise. Plenty of hugs this evening." The doctor explained. "You deserve it. You did good. It's nice to see you opening up. Talk to your wife." She smiled warmly at Tamsin.

"Okay." Tamsin stood up and headed for the door. She stopped, after turning the handle. "Thanks. For this.. talk."

"You're welcome." Maureen smiled as watched as the blond exited. "Very good." She murmured adding few more lines to her notes.

.

* * *

Tamsin sauntered slowly back to the cabin. She had taken a detour to the lakeside to get some fresh air. She felt oddly light after her session with Doctor Hendricks. She was starting to believe that there might be something to this 'communication crap'. Talking about.. Stuff. The Valkyrie was starting to think that she really should talk with Lauren about all this. About her thoughts. What would Lauren say? If I ask her 'Hey Lauren.. what do you think about our future? Have you tossed Bo aside for good? What do you think about me? 'Cause I think you're kinda.. Awesome. I can't talk to her like that! She'll think I've lost it, Tamsin fretted. Calm down.

Tamsin unlocked the door to their cabin and stepped in. "Lauren? We need to hug." She said feigning disinterest. She looked around the small space, but didn't see the other blond anywhere.

"Lauren?" Tamsin called out again. When she received no answer, she quickly checked the bathroom, but found it empty. Lauren was not in the cabin.

"She can't be with Mary still. It's been over two hours." Tamsin muttered with worry gnawing at her gut. She dug out her phone and called the blond's mobile.

Lauren's phone started to ring on the side table. It was plugged into the charger. "Shit!" Tamsin disconnected the call with a forceful tap on her screen. "Where the hell is she? Scouting out the kitchen or.. Mary can't take this long."

Tamsin felt her heart start to hammer inside her chest. "Maybe Mary is the killer? She was seen with Kay many times. Lauren was with her. Mary might have hurt her or.. Oh no." The valkyrie's thoughts were spiraling out of control.

Just as Tamsin was about to bolt out of the cabin to go look for Lauren her phone started to ring in her pocket. "Thank gods. Maybe it's her." Tamsin breathed digging out her phone. "Shit.." She sighed disappointed seeing Dyson's name on the screen.

"Dyson?" Tamsin answered her voice tight and her hand gripping the door knob.

"Yeah. Hi there Tamsin." Dyson greeted. "Are you alright?

"Lauren's not here. She went to see Mary McManus and her phone is here and it's been hours." Tamsin rushed out without breathing.

"Calm down. Lauren's fine. I'm sure." Dyson soothed. "I called you to tell that I finished the background check on rest of the staff. They all checked out."

"Mary?"

"She's a nice older lady. No record. Does charitable work on her free time. Lauren is safe with her."

"I haven't met her. How old is she?"

"Wanting to know about your competition?" Dyson teased.

"Oh shut up."

"She's 77. Too old for the Doc."

"77? I'm a lot older."

"Well, you've aged wonderfully."

"Shut up." Tamsin snapped. "I need to go look for her."

"Calm down. Lauren's fine. She can take care of herself."

"She doesn't need to! I'm here to take care of her!" Tamsin almost roared.

Dyson flinched at the sound, but let out a laugh. "I see." He said. A grin spread on his face.

"What?"

"So..." He drawled. "How's the camp going?"

"Fine. Lauren's taken some samples. And talked to people. I've poked around the premises, but found nothing of interest. Yet."

"Uh huh."

"What?" Tamsin snarled catching on to Dyson's tone.

"I know you've found something of interest." Dyson chuckled. "So.. How's Lauren doing out there?"

"What are you insinuating?"

"You and Lauren on a _love_ camp – And you have nothing to tell me?" Dyson said in mock disdain.

"No, nothing."

"Have you kissed her yet? Again I mean." Dyson leered.

"Why don't you just shut up and mind your own business."

"You two's business is much more interesting."

"I'm not talking to you."

"So you haven't. You're cranky."

"I'm not cranky! I'm worried!" Tamsin huffed loudly. "She's still not here.. Where the hell is she?"

"My guess is Lauren is with Mary. Maybe in the kitchen? Go check, if you're freaking out this badly."

"I don't know where the hell it is!"

"Stop screeching." Dyson groaned at the other end.

The door opened "Hey?" Lauren called out.

"There you are!" Tamsin pointed an accusing finger at Lauren. "Where the hell have you been?!" She barked hanging up on Dyson.

"Right where I said I was. Talking Mary. In the kitchen."

"Where the hell is the kitchen? I'll come find you next time. Where the hell is it?" Tamsin barked with her eyes blazing.

"It's right in the main house." Lauren shook her head slowly. Maybe Tamsin had a straining therapy session, she thought. "Mary is a great cook. And such a sweet lady. And she bakes these delicious éclairs. And I baked some cupcakes. I brought.."

"Mary this Mary that!" Tamsin cut in fuming. "You were supposed to talk! Not start baking and make me worry!"

"You were worried about me?"

"Yes! I have to take care of you! I want to take care of.." Tamsin spat, but then breathed shocked. "Shit. I mean.."

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N I'll edit a bit more later.


	8. Kinda cute

Thanks for being there :)

This is a shortish one. More to come :)

To Lazytown2000 - This is turning out to be a slow burn.. And I'm a tease! So no smut just yet. Sorry ;)

xoxo

* * *

_'Yes! I have to take care of you! I want to.. take care of you!' _Rang in Tamsin's mind. Why in the hell did I go and blurt something like that out loud, she groaned. Lauren's going to flee to the hills! Maybe I should ask her about her future plans? It could get any worse now, Tamsin snarled inwardly. The cat's out of the bag, right?

Silence in the room was getting thick. The valkyrie hazarded a quick glance at Lauren. The doctor just stood there with eyes opened wide, while Tamsin held her breath and averted her gaze to the floor.

"Um.. You were worried about me?" Lauren whispered after a moment. "You _want_ to take care of me?" She continued sounding hesitant, when Tamsin finally met her eyes.

Tamsin grunted and rolled her eyes, before forcing out a 'yes.' "Yes."

"Oh." Lauren lifted an eyebrow as high as it would go. "But.. Why?"

Because I care for you and I don't want you to get hurt! I think I'm falling for you and I need to keep you safe! That's why! Tamsin ranted in her head. She glanced at Lauren again. Don't do anything stupid now, Tamsin reminded herself.

"Why?" The doctor repeated sounding genuinely surprised.

"Because.." Tamsin started carefully, but then fell silent. I can't tell her that I'm.. kinda pining after her, she swallowed. "Um.. You're my responsibility and my.. partner. Chief would not be happy, if something were to happen to you." She said in a slightly defeated tone.

"Right. Of course." Lauren nodded understanding. "I'm sorry I made you worry in unnecessarily. I don't want your chief to reprimand you. I was completely safe with Mary. I just forgot the time."

Tamsin sighed heavily. Lauren was becoming so important to her, but knew nothing of Tamsin's inner turmoil. The valkyrie was disappointed in herself for not telling the truth. She was sad that Lauren accepted the lame explanation so easily. The doctor obviously didn't even think it possible, that Tamsin might have been worried for a different, more important reason. That she might be interested. That she desperately wanted to keep Lauren safe. I like you Lauren, she thought testing inwardly how the words would feel. Lauren, I care for you. I like you. I think I might even be.. falling in love with you. Words. Could she ever say them out loud?

Lauren thrummed her fingers against her thigh nervously wondering what the valkyrie was musing about. She cleared her throat, while Tamsin stood there brooding silently. "So.. Um.. I managed to take a few test swipes. I found no human blood in the kitchen. Or signs of struggle or anything like that."

"Oh right.. Dyson called a moment ago. Mary checked out." Tamsin tried to clear her head by shaking it slightly. Stop thinking too much. "The cabin is also clean. So Kay was killed somewhere else."

"If.." Lauren began.

"If she was killed here at all." Tamsin finished glad for the change of topic.

"Or anywhere." Lauren inserted with a little hand wave.

Tamsin looked out the window. "You really think she just ran away?"

"I believe it's a strong possibility."

Tamsin met Lauren's eyes. She nodded. "It is." She said. "But we can't be sure about anything."

"No." Lauren agreed. "We need to investigate more. We need to know what happened to her."

"Maybe we should take a little stroll to check the grounds, before dinner?" Tamsin suggested.

"Sure."

.

* * *

It's getting late, Tamsin thought yawning. Lauren was in the shower, while Tamsin made tea in the little kitchenette. Tamsin had already taken a shower, after Lauren assuring her it was okay to go first. Lauren had dug out her lap top to make notes. Lauren had only put in the test results and observations she had from the kitchen area and their short walk, before disappearing to the bathroom as soon as Tamsin emerged.

The stroll they had gone on before dinner, albeit it had been nice, but they found nothing. They mainly talked about the case and their impressions of the people somehow involved with Kay. No one on the camp staff seemed suspicious to either of them. Only the husband stood out.

We're still in square one, Tamsin sighed realizing this whole camp experience might be a big waste of time. Concerning the case that is. They were no closet to finding the missing woman. Spending time with Lauren was great and hopefully it would continue when they got back home, she thought. Could it though? There would be Bo and everyone else meddling. Bo would not be okay with this, but Dyson did seem more than okay with the idea of me with Lauren, Tamsin mused. And it looks like he's over Bo too and concentrating on his new love interest. A human woman for Dyson. Hard to believe, Tamsin snorted. Just as Tamsin was ready with the tea, Lauren in turn emerged from the bathroom dressed in sweatpants like Tamsin.

"You made me tea?"

"Yeah." Tamsin shrugged feeling a bit self-conscious. "Here."

Lauren reached for the steaming mug. "Thank you." She smiled gratefully. "How sweet of you."

Tamsin felt all gooey inside seeing Lauren's happy face. "There's honey in it. I hope it's okay?"

"I love honey." Lauren said, before plopping down on the couch with a content sigh. She noticed Tamsin looking at her with soft eyes. It was making Lauren nervous for some reason. Friendly thoughts. _Only_ friendly thoughts, she reminded herself.

"Good." Tamsin said with a beautiful smile that freaked the doctor out even more.

Lauren took a breath while roaming her eyes over the valkyrie's face. Why is she looking at me like that, Lauren swallowed nervously. What is she thinking? What the hell is going on? Stop staring, she gulped lowering her eyes. "Uh huh.. So, um.. Honey is very healthy, you know..."

"So I've heard." Tamsin said as she stirred her tea with a small plastic spoon, until lifting the spoon to her lips moving it absentmindedly over them.

Lauren's eyes latched on the spoon as it gently glided over Tamsin's mouth. I'm jealous of that damn spoon! Shit. Just drink your tea, she commanded and ripped her eyes away from the valkyrie and took a sip.

"Uh, honey.. It has numerous health benefits. It's an antioxidant, it has antimicrobial, antibacterial and anti-fungal properties, it boosts athletic performance. And of course honey is a rich source of vitamins and minerals. And and and.. Um.. The health benefits of consuming honey have been documented in early Greek, Roman, Vedic, and Islamic texts and the healing qualities of honey were referred to by philosophers and scientists all the way back to ancient times, such as Aristotle and Aristoxenus.." She trailed off seeing Tamsin's grin grow.

Tamsin sat down next to Lauren chuckling softly. Do _I_ make her nervous? Why? She was looking at me like.. like what? Does she feel something.. for me? "That was one of your rambles wasn't it?"

"Sorry."

"No no. It's kinda.. cute."

"Oh." Lauren placed her tea on the coffee table and burrowed back to the couch. _Cute?_ What the hell is going on, she wondered. "What did the doctor say?"

"Doctor Hendricks?"

"Yes. In your session."

"My session.. It was hellish. She made me open up! Hated it." Tamsin wailed quietly but aggravated. She had gone all soft and spilled her guts out to Doctor Hendricks. About her asshole sisters, her absent father and all that crap. "And by the way.. She, _Maureen,_ laughed at me!" She accused.

"What? Why?" Lauren asked shocked wondering why the doctor would laugh at her patient. She glanced at Tamsin. _Visitor_, she corrected in her head. The Valkyrie didn't like to be referred to as a patient at the clinic. So probably not here either. "Why would she laugh at you?"

"Well, I explained that our marriage is in trouble because we have become friends. That we are only friends anymore. She didn't believe a word! Said we ogle each other! I apparently stare at you longingly and.." She scoffed, but then stopped cold. Crap. And now I'm opening up to Lauren. Saying that I stare at her.. Why don't I just shut up now, Tamsin moaned silently. Shut up.

"Do you?"

"What?" Tamsin scoffed evasively.

"Ogle at me?" Lauren asked. I do you, but I won't admit it, she thought.

"No. Of course not!" Tamsin denied quickly. Shit. Should I tell her, she thought unsurely. Maureen said we should talk about.. stuff. Oh shut up! We're pretending. Maureen was referring to us as a married couple, which we are not! We are not together!

"Of course not. So.. We are friends then aren't we?" Lauren shrugged giving Tamsin a small smile. "So.. What else did you talk about?"

"It's private." Tamsin said, but moped a little when Lauren deemed them as friends.

"I know. But I need to know what you said. Not the details or anything like that if you don't want to, but what you said about us. About our relationship? I have my session tomorrow so I need.."

"I told her about Bo." Tamsin cut in sighing.

"Bo?" Lauren was taken aback. "Why would you.."

"I didn't say her name, but I did.. you know.. talk about her being your ex and my.. two-night stand. Or whatever."

"I said she was Barb." Lauren groaned and let out a puff of air.

"Who?"

"Bo. When I talked with Mary."

"You talked to Mary? About you and Bo?"

"Yeah.. And you." Lauren covered her eyes sighing as she rested her head on the sofa. "It was easy to talk to her. So.. So.. I.."

"You blabbed?" Tamsin helped.

Lauren rolled her eyes. "If you wanna call it that."

"I want. So what did you say?"

"I said that it's complicated. Our relationship."

"With Bo?"

"With you." Lauren corrected.

"Oh."

"I told Mary we we're pushing each other away for fear of getting hurt. I told her that Bo.. I mean Barb was unfaithful and that's why I ended it. I said you had a.. fling with her." Lauren looked questioningly at the Valkyrie afraid she'd said too much. It was all more or less true wasn't it. For me anyway, Lauren mused feeling tired.

"That I cheated on you?" Tamsin grumbled disappointed.

Lauren put her palm on Tamsin's thigh and gave it a gentle pat, before pulling her hand back on her own lap. "No. I said you and Bo.. Barb had a fling before us."

"Good. I'm not a cheater." Tamsin nodded slowly happy with Lauren's version. Well, truth actually. Not a version, Tamsin thought and leaned to put her mug on the table. For me anyway. "So - What did you say about me?" She asked trying to ignore the warm hand print on her thigh.

"I said you're.. perfect basically." Lauren said meeting Tamsin's eyes.

"Well.." Tamsin bit her lip. "That's true." She teased with mock arrogance.

"It would seem so." Lauren shook her head smiling. She stood up and went to collect a small white box from the fridge. She sauntered back to Tamsin.

"What's in the box? You had it before." Tamsin said remembering Lauren having the carton in her hands, when she came back to the cabin from the kitchen.

"Here." Lauren handed the white box to the Valkyrie. "I thought you'd like a snack."

"Oh?" Tamsin lifted the lid off the box. "Wow.. Looks tasty." She nearly salivated seeing the cupcake.

"Dig in."

Tamsin eyed the cupcake curiously. She met Lauren's eyes. "You made this?"

"Yes."

"For me?" Tamsin wanted to know.

"Yes."

"You.. You put little chocolate hearts on it." Tamsin gestured to the hearts sprinkled on top with her finger. She met Lauren's eyes.

"Um.. I did." Lauren said carefully. "I hope.. I hope you don't mind?"

"No no. Uh..They are.. lovely. Thanks." Tamsin said, before taking a bite. _Interesting, _she mused. "Mmmmm.." She let out a noise of appreciation.

Lauren smiled. "Lovely."

"We have to hug after I finish this." Tamsin said boldly after swallowing the cupcake bite.

"Oh?"

"Homework."

"Great. I'd like that." Lauren said softly.

"Me too."

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N As you might have already guessed, I probably won't be able to finish this in 5 – 10 chapters.. I think the total chapter count for this is gonna be a few more than that. How many – no one knows!


	9. Sorry

And the evening continues!

As always I thank you for your support :)

xoxo

* * *

Lauren was sitting next to Tamsin on the couch sipping her tea. The Valkyrie was enjoying the blueberry cupcake with a happy smile on her lips. The lips she just licked, Lauren noted. Stop staring, she scolded.

"Mmmm. So good." Tamsin hummed.

"You like?" Lauren asked too huskily to her own liking, when Tamsin started to lick the remnants of the cupcake from her fingers.

"I love." Tamsin exhaled with her green eyes glowing happily. "You know your stuff Master Baker."

"Thanks." Lauren smiled putting her mug down on the table.

"I mean it. Really." Tamsin said and pulled slightly surprised Lauren into her arms. "Hug exercise." She explained after Lauren let out a soft squeal.

"M'kay.. Hmm.." Lauren hummed as she melted in the valkyrie's arms.

Lauren wound her arms around Tamsin and stopped thinking altogether. She decided to just enjoy the closeness of the other woman. She could feel her heartbeat slowing down as her body relaxed. She smiled, when Tamsin rested her chin on her head.

After a few minutes Tamsin whispered. "Lauren?"

"Hmm?"

"I.. Uh.. You know.. Um.. I'm.. sorry."

"Oh wow.." Lauren breathed pulling away a little. "You apologizing?" She whispered baffled.

"Yeah." Tamsin cleared her throat, but kept her arms around Lauren.

"But.. Why? Why are you apologizing?"

"For.. Well.. you know.."

"Tamsin?"

_"Everything_ and.. Especially ripping into you earlier. I'm a hothead sometimes. Maybe because.."

"You're young. Impulsive." Lauren inserted nodding knowingly.

"Young?" Tamsin snorted. "You're a baby compared to me. When you really think about it."

"Oh, right." Lauren agreed chuckling. "You act like a teenager most of the time, so I got confused." She smirked.

"Can't deny that." Tamsin grinned a little. "Hey.. Lauren?" She asked again sounding serious.

"Yeah?"

"We're.. close right?"

"Closer than before." Lauren murmured wondering where this conversation was leading.

Tamsin looked at the mug on the table. "Do you think you'll ever get back with Bo?"

"What?" Lauren tried to get eye contact with Tamsin.

"Do you think.." The valkyrie met Lauren's eyes.

"No. I heard you." Lauren cut in gently. "No."

"How can you be sure?"

"I know. And I know it's hard to believe, but.." Lauren shrugged. "I've put Bo behind me. We're friends. Nothing more." Lauren said with conviction. "Um.. What about you? And Bo?" She prodded more hesitantly.

"There's nothing there. I was used. I don't even think I can be friends with her."

"Okay." Lauren nodded understanding. "I'm sorry."

"I don't know how Dyson does it. Well, did it. I think he's got other interests now."

"Alicia." Lauren remember Dyson mentioning the woman. A human. Dyson had always thought poorly of humans, but he had changed. And now he was growing close to one. And me also, Lauren admitted. He's a friend. We are friends, she realized. Funny how things chance.

"Yeah, but anyway all that for me.. It's the past." Tamsin waved it off. "So, um.. What would you say.. I mean.. Um, how would you describe me? In a few words."

Lauren looked at Tamsin imploringly. The Valkyrie sounded so vulnerable. So unlike the bitch persona she usually oozed from every pore. "Tamsin.." She started carefully.

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything." Tamsin stood up forcing Lauren to release her hold. "Forget it."

"Hey.." Lauren grabbed the Valkyrie's arm, before she could flee. "Sit. Please." She tugged Tamsin until the woman sat back down.

"What?" Tamsin grunted and her mental shields rose up.

"I don't want to forget.." Lauren said quietly. "Tamsin.. Um.. I would say.. Uh, I guess you're hard on the surface, but I know you have a softer side. I've seen it. I've seen it in passing before and I've seen it here on the camp. So what I would say is - You're honorable and strong. Bold and beautiful. And I think you're.. one of a kind."

"Since when?" Tamsin shyly looked at Lauren from under her lashes.

"I've actually always thought so."

Tamsin gulped surprised. "Really? Even when I was a.. You know.."

"A bitch? And you hated me?" Lauren laughed softly. "Even then. But I am glad we're getting to know each other better now. I've never seen this.. sweeter side of you so much, until here. I.. I really like it."

Tamsin swallowed around the lump in her throat. She could feel tears stinging in her eyes. "Oh."

"And I.. I forgive you Tamsin." Lauren squeezed the valkyrie's hand.

"We're good?" Tamsin croaked out quietly.

"Yes." Lauren smiled softly reaching out to squeeze Tamsin's hand.

"And Lauren?" Tamsin whispered wetly. "I've never hated you." She said, when Lauren met her eyes.

"Really?"

"Really. I'm sorry you ever thought so." A small smile found its way on Tamsin's lips. "I'm trying to do better."

"What do you mean – Do better?"

"Be a better person."

"You already are." Lauren breathed pulling Tamsin tightly against her again.

.

* * *

After a long hug Tamsin sighed stirring Lauren. "I'm not that used to hugging." She said quietly.

"Well, you're very good at it." Lauren murmured feeling a bit dazed and groggy from being snuggled against the Valkyrie for a long time.

"I've realized.. here.. um, that I.. like it." Tamsin admitted stumbling over her words.

"Me too. I like to.. you know.." Lauren gestured between them. "Cuddle."

"Yeah.. It's nice." Tamsin breathed out meeting Lauren's eyes.

"Tamsin, what are we doing?" Lauren whispered.

"I.." Tamsin trailed off. "I don't know. It's just that.. I like.. being here.. with you." She stammered.

"Me too. It's been fun hasn't it?" Lauren gave a gentle smile. "Who knew?" She teased and let out a soft chuckle.

Tamsin smirked, but then grew more serious again. She met Lauren's eyes. "You know, um.. some.. I mean _most_ people find me scary and.. dangerous. Unpredictable. Crazy." She listed hesitantly. She hoped that the doctor wasn't afraid of her. She wanted Lauren to not be afraid.

"Maybe they do." Lauren agreed softly. "But.. I know you're not. Not to me. I do trust you Tamsin. I'm not afraid of you in anyway."

"You're not?"

"I'm not afraid."

"Oh.. That's.. good." Tamsin exhaled softly. "Thanks."

"So.. Can we hug for a little while longer?" Lauren asked.

"For our health?" Tamsin whispered with a playful glint in her eyes. "Blood pressure and.. all that other shit I can't remember."

"For our health." Lauren snickered softly and burrowed back against Tamsin. She nuzzled her face against the woman's neck. "Is this okay?"

"Yeah.." Tamsin said shivering slightly. "It's okay." She said laying her hand on the back of Lauren's head and kept running her fingers through the blond's hair.

"I'm gonna start purring, if you keep that up." Lauren murmured as Tamsin kept on caressing her hair.

"That's okay too."

.

* * *

Tamsin had leaned back heavily on the couch and pulled Lauren with her. They had stayed huddled together for a good while, when Tamsin forced her eyes open.

"I know we're hugging and talking and being nice and.. everything and I.. I like it. I like the fact that you make me.. soft or whatever. But I'm still.. a badass." Tamsin rattled murmuring, but Lauren didn't comment. "Lauren? Say it. I'm a.."

Lauren let out a little soft noise wiggling a bit as she burrowed closer against the warm valkyrie.

"Lauren?" Tamsin craned her neck to see the other woman's face. "You're sleeping." She whispered.

What do I do now, the Valkyrie fretted. I don't want to wake her. But I don't want to sleep here on the couch either. And neither does she I reckon. After all Lauren did give that speech on how sleeping on the floor wouldn't be good. So sleeping on the sofa crunched up like this can't be good either! I'm gonna carry her to bed. _Gently_, she nodded as she slowly moved from under Lauren keeping her hands behind the doctor. She got up from the couch and bent her knees. Tamsin held her breath afraid that she'd woken up Lauren, but soon discovered that the woman was still peacefully sleeping in her arms.

Tamsin walked to the bed with Lauren slumbering in her arms. She had a small smile on her lips as she lowered the woman on the bed. Tamsin gazed down at the sleeping doctor. She leaned down to brush an errand hair away from Lauren's face. Tamsin let her hand rest on the Lauren's cheek for a moment. She felt something warm stirring inside her once again. The things she makes me feel, Tamsin scoffed in disbelief. She's.. something else, the Valkyrie thought resisting the urge to kiss the doctor goodnight.

"Good night." Tamsin whispered pulling a large quilt over Lauren.

Tamsin stood over Lauren pondering what would happen, if they began_ something_. Would it be a disaster? Complicated for sure, but could we make it work? Could Lauren really give me all of her and not go back to Bo? I would keep her safe and.. loved. I would treat her right, if she'll let me, Tamsin thought solemnly.

"I'm a mess and it's all your fault." Tamsin murmured to Lauren almost inaudibly as she lifted the quilt and crawled next to the other blond.

Tamsin held her breath and gathered Lauren in her arms. As the doctor snuggled against her, Tamsin exhaled feeling blissfully content. Her lips are so close. I can almost taste her, Tamsin moaned. Just a little more, she thought as she let her lips brush just a breath over Lauren's. _Don't._ The Valkyrie pulled back and groaned out loud.

"I can't let her get away." Tamsin breathed out. "I'm in deep.. shit." She exhaled quietly resting her head back on the pillow. Her thoughts started running rampant again. If I make my move on her or.. _whatever_. We're going to go back home and Bo will mess everything up for sure. Could I ever compete with that? With a.. fucking succubus? Though she did say Bo was out. Maybe I should just run before I get hurt, she thought gazing at Lauren. Tamsin shook her head sighing. She stared at the ceiling sure that she wasn't going to sleep at all. I'm gonna get hurt no matter what I do.

Tamsin was starting to get anxious and thought about getting out of bed and put some distance between her and Lauren. But then she felt the other woman cling on to her frame tightly.

"It'll be.. okay." Lauren murmured in her sleep somehow sensing Tamsin's distress.

Soon Lauren nuzzled her neck and Tamsin relaxed. How does she do it, she pondered. She touches me and I feel better.

"Yeah.. I'll take your word for it." Tamsin whispered smiling and closed her eyes.

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N Next chapter up in a week or so!


	10. On you

Thanks for your follows, comments and for favoriting this story :)

xoxo

* * *

Lauren sat down on the plush couch and exhaled heavily. She was about to have her session with the doctor and was supposed to lie fluently and keep their cover intact. The problem was that Lauren was reeling inside. Totally out of balance. She was thinking about Tamsin way too much. The time spent together, her obvious attraction to the Valkyrie and.. just everything about Tamsin was unnerving her. And the cherry on top was Tamsin's out of character behavior. She acts like.. she likes me, but that can't be true! I must be reading too much into it, Lauren concluded her thoughts.

"Good morning Andrea." Doctor Hendricks' smiled warmly. "Thanks for coming and welcome to your individual session."

"Morning Doctor Hendricks." Lauren gave a little nervous hand wave and then wiped her palms on her cotton slacks.

"Maureen, please. You seem nervous?" The doctor probed questioningly.

You would be too, if you'd woken up nestled against a hot Valkyrie with your mouth a breath away from her.. chest area, Lauren thought shivering. Again. Two nights here and two nights sleeping impossibly close to Tamsin. And two nights still to go.. "I'm fine."

"Have you had therapy before?"

"Couples therapy? No."

"It'll be good for you. For your relationship with your wife."

"Hope so." Lauren nodded absentmindedly. Her thoughts were circling around Tamsin. Two nights to go.. I'm not going to make it. I'm going to latch my lips on her and she'll whack me upside my head. I'll have a concussion for sure.

"Okay.. I remember you telling that you and Kate have been stuck in a rut?"

"Um.." Lauren bit her lip trying to remember what she had said.. _lied.._ during their first session. "Ah.. yes. We've been just kinda going through the motions. I think life has crept upon us."

"Meaning?"

"Work and other things outside our marriage have become more important."

"Important?" Maureen said imploringly.

"Well.. not more important, but.. um.. time consuming. I guess. We both have our own hobbies, interests, friends. And.. We rarely spend time together. Just the two of us."

"You look like you want to say more?" Maureen eyed the blond on her couch.

"We're.. Kate and I.. we're so different." Lauren sighed. "I feel it might be a problem for Ta.. Kate."

"Andrea, I have to disagree. I see what you mean about the two of you being different, but I'd look at it as a strength. You complement each other well. You are not like your wife. You think differently. You act differently. I think that is one of the things that makes her so drawn to you."

"Oh." Lauren's mouth made an o. Drawn to me? Tamsin? Really? Lauren observed the doctor's face. She looks serious, Lauren noted.

"Yes." Maureen nodded. "So how has it felt, being here at the camp? I mean you have spent a lot of time together these past few days."

"Well.. It's been very nice. We've had fun." Lauren nodded smiling. This is going great. Easy peasy, she thought giddily. Let's talk about minigolf, she thought.

But before Lauren had time to change the topic, Maureen changed it for her. "So, have you and Kate had sex during your stay?" The counselor asked looking over her glasses.

Lauren's smile vanished from her face as she gulped. "With each other?" She joked chuckling dryly, while wishing she could be anywhere else by now.

"Yes. Have you been intimate?" Maureen continued.

"Wow, you jumped right in to the hard stuff." Lauren whined quietly and sighed.

"I did give you a few warm up questions to be fair." Maureen teased pleasantly making Lauren let out a small chuckle. "So have you?"

Well shit. Crap. I'm going to have to delve into our sex life. Imagining the whole thing! I can't imagine sex with Tamsin! I'm unbalanced enough already, Lauren groaned. Just lie. "No." She finally said looking at the counselor. "I'm hesitant to.. um.. touch her like that." Well shit again! I was supposed to lie, Lauren gave herself a mental facepalm.

"Why?"

Lauren gnawed on her lip, until meeting Maureen's eyes. "I don't know.. It's been a while.. um.. for us since we last.. You know.. um, had sex. Maybe we've drifted too far apart and it seems somehow new and daunting and.. totally.. Impossible? Uh.. She's this gorgeous.." Fae, Lauren added inwardly. "..Woman and I'm just.. you know, me."

"Just you?"

"Yes." Lauren groaned thinking about the reality of her life. Human versus Fae. Tamsin versus her. "What can I really give her?" She sighed.

"I'm sure you give her plenty. As a matter of fact - I know you do." The doctor smiled encouragingly.

"Like what?" Lauren asked sounding unbelieving.

"You make her smile. Without you by her side she.. skulks around here with an irritated look on her face."

"That's the way she normally looks." Lauren scoffed with a little laugh.

"Well, not with you. Being with you.. close to you makes her happy. It quite obvious." Maureen nodded knowingly. "And your wife.. She wants to touch you. She wants you to touch her. Desperately."

"You think?" Lauren whispered timidly with a raised eyebrow.

"I've got eyes. And Doctor Jameson does too and he agrees with me. You two complement each other so well. It's amazing, that you two don't see it." The counselor nodded surely. "I think Kate's hoping for you to make the first move. To bring you back closer. Start fresh."

"Oh?"

"Kate's waiting for your 'okay'. She's unsure how you feel." Maureen said and Lauren thought 'she's not the only one'. "I think you need to give her a sign that you're all in. That you're not going anywhere." Maureen said and continued before Lauren could comment. "Have you two kissed?"

"Yes." Lauren said with her head spinning. Is Tamsin really interested? Where does she think I'd go? Maybe she just made everything up for Maureen to swallow, Lauren halted. Or.. Is Tamsin really waiting for me to.. What? _Kiss her_? And.. And.. make the first move to start.. _something_? Say that I'm interested in her? That she's.. alluring, commanding, sweet.. Totally beautiful.. hot and delicious.. Oh my God don't start thinking like that! Not now!

"While here on this camp?" Maureen interrupted Lauren's thoughts.

"Uh, what?" Lauren muttered guiltily for not listening. This therapy session is getting under my skin, she moaned. Please don't ask me what I was just thinking about!

"Have you kissed during your stay here?" The doctor repeated.

"Um.." Lauren stalled. I wish, she gulped. "Just little pecks.. You know, for good morning and.. stuff." She lied trailing off.

"To me it seems that though your wife may ooze confidence and power, it's all just surface. Kate's afraid to jump."

"On me?" Lauren blurted with wide eyes, but then blushed. Oh hell.. _On me?_ Way to go Lauren.. embarrass yourself completely why don't you, she rolled her eyes. "Sorry.. I only meant.."

Maureen let out a tinkling laugh. "On you yes."

"Oh.. So?" Lauren questioned softly. Really? "What should I.. We do?"

"Andrea, you're going to have to be the brave one. Take the first step back to your lost intimacy. The step to reconnect with your wife on a physical level. The emotional level has been strengthening all this time." The counselor nodded and continued. "Anyway the next group assignment will be good for you. A stepping stone to touching each other. You've drifted away from each other. From intimacy. It's quite common in relationships. And it feels hard to regain that lost intimacy. This exercise will help you."

"And it is?" Lauren croaked out. She knew she was flushed. Just thinking about being _intimate_ with Tamsin made her all worked up. I can't think about being with Tamsin like that! We are working! We're on a case, she screamed in her head.

"Massage. Nothing sexual about it, but you will touch each other. Make the other one feel good and relaxed."

"Lovely.." Lauren gulped. My hands on her? Her hands on me? Well.. fuck me, she cursed. Not feeling relaxed at all. Oh my God, I need to keep it together. To not let my hands wander, she sighed anxiously at the prospect of laying her hands on Tamsin's body.

"Starting at 1pm. Here at our nest of tranquility." Maureen said.

The nest will be anything but tranquil, Lauren thought letting out a strained breath. Make Tamsin feel good? Hell, I want to give her a _happy ending_.. For God's sake stop thinking like that! Just stop, she pleaded inwardly.

"But let's talk about your relationship a little more from your point of view. I want to hear about your whirlwind romance." The counselor smiled.

"A what-a?"

"You fell for Kate and pursued her hungrily.."

"I fell and pursued? Hungrily?" Lauren scoffed. Did Tamsin really say that? Why? Does she want me to do that? To.. go after her and.. devour her?

"I've concluded this from what I've heard and seen.." Maureen started, but Lauren cut in.

"Heard? Right.. right." Lauren huffed, but a small grin was on her lips. "Like I would go after her? No.. She's the one who fell and pursued me. She! I'd never in a million years would have had the courage to do.. such a thing." She continued with eyes widening. Should I gather my courage, she gulped inwardly.

Maureen lifted an eyebrow.

"So um.. Maybe I pursued a little.. And.. We fell in love and then got married pretty quickly." Lauren added hastily adverting her eyes. "And.. then life happened and.. here we are." She gestured generally around.

"You and Kate have another session this evening together. We can discuss this also. We'll go over the feelings brought on by the massage and more." The counselor smiled happily. She was obviously glad to get a reaction. "And I know you both will find your courage and boldness and you will save your marriage."

"Yay." Lauren sighed and did a little fist pump. I don't really want to discuss this! I really don't have the courage to make a move on Tamsin. Or.. Do I, she fretted.

"But now let's continue with you."

.

* * *

Tamsin's jaw slacked, when Lauren revealed to her in a nervous swoosh that she had told Maureen that Kate had basically pursued Andrea. How Kate had charmed her by being all kinds of wonderful. How they had gotten married in Hawaii. How Andrea and Kate had drifted apart. How they were hesitant to connect again. Lauren had ended her fast flood of words with saying that they were expected in the main house for a massage session that was about to begin.

"Uh.." Tamsin grunted, when Lauren fell silent.

"I'm sorry." Lauren shrugged looking at Tamsin sheepishly.

"Fucking hell.." Tamsin breathed disregarding the whole rant about how they has supposedly met and concentrated on the final words. "_Massage_? Now?"

"Yes. In twenty minutes or so." Lauren said meeting Tamsin's eyes. "What?" She asked noting the Valkyrie looking slightly shocked.

"Nothing." Tamsin quickly said. "So.. Um.. Is this a private thing or..?"

"The other couples are also in the room." Lauren shrugged hesitantly. "It's supposed to be unsexual.. I mean it is. _It is_." She corrected starting to get flustered again.

"Of course.." Tamsin murmured with wide eyes. I'm not gonna make it! She under my palms naked..Oh gods.. Wait. She can't be naked with a room full of people! I won't have that, Tamsin snarled inwardly. "You're not gonna be naked are you? All those jackasses ogling. I'll rip their.." She snarled jealousy lacing her tone, but stopped abruptly. Did I say that out loud? I did.

"What?" Lauren asked baffled. She met Tamsin's now mortified expression. "No. A tank top and sweats." She patted her sweats for emphasis.

"Yeah.. Um.. good." The Valkyrie muttered hovering at her spot.

"You too. Go change." Lauren ushered Tamsin towards the bathroom.

Lauren watched Tamsin gathered her things and go to the bathroom. When the door closed behind the taller blond, Lauren breathed out. "Naked? I'd die, if she was.. naked."

.

* * *

The main house had a room used for yoga, relaxation exercises and massage. Lauren entered the dimly lit room with nervous Tamsin trailing after her. There was hushed voices from the other couples settling on their places. The scented candles gave their soft aroma to the space.

"Kate?" Doctor Hendricks' called out startling Tamsin.

"Oh fuck me…" Tamsin groaned. "What now?" She asked whispering, when she reached the doctor.

"Did you talk to your wife?"

"About?"

"You two. Your feelings? Your fears?"

"No. Well, yes. A little."

"Good. Little steps." Maureen accepted. "Go on. We'll talk more this evening."

"Can't wait." Tamsin threw dryly and stomped back to Lauren.

"So.." Lauren started looking down at the blue mat on the floor. "You wanna do me.." Shit, Lauren felt the blush creep on her cheeks. Get it together! "Massage me first?" She finished trying to sound calm.

"Uh.." Here we go.. My hands on her, Tamsin gulped. "Sure.. Lay down." She croaked out. I'm a badass valkyrie, I can do this!

Lauren settled face down on the mat. She breathed out hoping to calm down and relax her body.

"Very good." Doctor Jameson said. "Now take position over your partner and massage their shoulders and back."

"Right.." Tamsin murmured gazing down at Lauren. Oh gods... Her butt's right there. Waiting to be touched. No. Don't touch her butt. Nonononono. "So.. I just sit on you?"

"Go ahead." Lauren got out just before she felt Tamsin place her weight on her thighs. Okay.. Here we go. _Here we go._ "Aah." She let out, when the valkyrie's hands touched her shoulder blades.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." Lauren husked out. "I'm obviously in a desperate need of a.. massage."

"Sore?"

"Something like that."

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N I repeat – slow burn ;)

A/N I'll edit a bit more later!


	11. Massage

Thanks for your support! It's great to write, when I know there are people reading :)

xoxo

* * *

Lauren laid on the floor trying desperately to relax. Tamsin sitting on her and hovering so close was very _unrelaxing_. The woman hadn't even really touched her yet and Lauren could feel her skin tingling all over. Oh gods.. I'm a mess. A horny mess.

"Fifteen minutes. And then you'll change places." Doctor Jameson reminded in a soft hushed tone.

_Fifteen minutes?_ Lauren gulped. This could be heavenly or this could be fifteen minutes in hell. Or a little bit of both. Lauren bit her lip, when Tamsin started kneading on her back muscles and then applying some more pressure.

A small appreciative groan escaped Lauren's lips. Don't start moaning. Just relax. Relax, she took a deep breath. It's just massage. She took another deep breath. I am relaxed, she thought pointedly hoping to convince herself.

.

* * *

Tamsin looked down at her hands. Keep it together, she chanted keeping her hands on Lauren shoulders kneading the muscles there. She put a little more force behind her movement, when she noted the blissful expression on Lauren's face. The woman under her had her eyes closed and a soft smile was on her lips. I seem to be doing something right, Tamsin smiled feeling pleased. Go me!

Tamsin moved her hands down on Lauren's back rubbing the muscles along the spine. This is nice. She feels nice. Her ass is nice.. She noted, when she reached the point where the buttocks began. Very nice, she thought ghosting her fingers over the waistband of Lauren's sweats. Don't touch it!

Stay firm, stay cool. Stick with professional friendly touches. _Professional and friendly_, she repeated. Knead the muscles. But not those glutes, she decided and massaged Lauren's back. She felt the woman relax even more under her ministrations.

Soon Tamsin's hands once again out of their own accord trailed down to Lauren lower back. They skimmed on the edge, where Lauren's behind began. Tamsin swallowed. That ass though.. Holy crap. Move your hands up, she commanded. _Up. Up. Up._ When her fingers finally rubbed between Lauren's shoulder blades, Tamsin let out a shaky breath. Safer. Yes. I might have a coronary though, she thought feeling her heart beating out of her chest.

"So, um.. It's been a nice day huh? Warm." _A nice day_? A nice day, Tamsin hanged her head. Sure let's talk about the weather, she tormented herself but kept on rubbing Lauren's back firmly.

"Yeah." Lauren murmured softly. "Oh yes.. Right there…" She hummed hoarsely, when Tamsin hit a tight spot.

Is the fifteen minutes up already, Tamsin glanced around anxiously. Oh gods.. I guess not, she realized noting the other couples massaging. Crap. This would be much easier, if I didn't hear her. Maybe._ 'Oh yes.. Right there.._' was on repeat in her head.

"Okay." Doctor Jameson said softly. "Change places."

"Oh, thank gods.." Tamsin hastily pulled her hands away from Lauren.

"Thanks." Lauren breathed groggily as she pushed herself on her knees and sat on her heels. "It's like you were made for this." She flexed her neck smiling.

"Sure." Tamsin nodded smirking. Don't say it! Don't… her head screamed. "I'm good with my hands." She blurted suggestively and then swiftly clamped her mouth shut. Well shit. I said it.

Lauren's eyes widened and darkened at Tamsin's tone and she without thinking lowered her gaze to the valkyrie's hands. She does have beautiful, strong hands and fingers that would.. No no. "Magic fingers.." Oh no.. Did I say that out loud? She lifted her eyes to Tamsin's. The woman looked shocked and slightly pleased at the same time. "Is it my turn now?" Lauren hastily added feigning total ignorance.

Tamsin lowered her body on the mat face down. "Yes.."

Lauren gingerly sat down on the back of Tamsin's thighs. "So.." She exhaled nervously.

"You don't weigh anything. Just sit." Tamsin said squeezing her eyes shut. I'm in trouble, she swallowed.

"Okay.." Lauren croaked out and let her whole weight rest on Tamsin. Here I am. Sitting on her. Unbelievable.. Concentrate. You're supposed to give her a quick relaxing massage. To not perv. A massage. So put your hands on her. Go on, she coaxed.

Lauren let out a small nervous laugh. "Um.. Back massage is very beneficial to the health of your back. And actually overall health. It increases blood flow and circulation, which brings needed nutrition to.. muscles and tissues. And this of course in turn aids in the recovery of muscle soreness from physical activity.. or you know, soft tissue injury." She rattled in a hushed voice.

"Uh huh." Tamsin muttered tensely. Lauren's hands were still not on her. She was afraid to be touched by Lauren and eager at the same time. Talk about mixed emotions, she rolled her eyes. I just don't want to end up embarrassing myself. Too much.

"It decreases the tension in the muscles. Muscle relaxation can improve flexibility, reduce and even improve sleep." Lauren continued rubbing her hands together. "Oh and.. It also increases the endorphin levels which.."

"I know. I know." Tamsin bluntly stopped Lauren's lesson. "Just get on with it already." She snarled.

"Right. Sorry."

"No.. Lauren.. I'm sorry." Tamsin sighed feeling frustrated. I seriously need to take the edge off. Maybe when I'm alone for a minute I could have '_a moment'_. Not now. Not those thoughts now with her sitting on me. "But.. I'm just a little.. _stressed._"

"Of course." Lauren nodded placing her hands on Tamsin's back. "You need a good massage. I'm also good with my hands." She countered.

"Of course you are.." Tamsin muttered sighing against the mat. It means I'm gonna explode in the next fifteen minutes, she groaned inwardly. Take a breath. You can do this! You can. And after I'm gonna lock myself in the bathroom for some special time with my right hand! Or both hands. "Shit.." She breathed inaudibly.

.

* * *

Lauren started the massage keeping her touches light, but increased the pressure after noting Tamsin enjoying a firmer touch. She stayed in areas she deemed 'safe'.

"I feel some tightness here." Lauren whispered kneading a muscle.

"It's been a little sore." Tamsin admitted murmuring. "That feels.. good."

"The soreness might be caused by your lower back. Is it tender? Here?"

"A bit."

"I'll work on it a little while." Lauren nodded and began to knead Tamsin's lower back.

After a while a she couldn't rid herself of the thought of going further. Poke the bear. Tease her a little. Doctor Hendricks told me to me brave. I'm gonna be brave dammit! I'm gonna do this, Lauren bit her lip as her palms glided on Tamsin ass. And besides it's a fact that the behind should also be fondled. Massaged, Lauren quickly corrected.

"The pain might radiate here.. from your.. behind." Lauren croaked out whispering as she massaged the muscles on Tamsin's derriere first hesitantly and then more boldly.

I'm fondling Tamsin's butt! I must be.. crazy! What is she thinking? She hasn't said anything or moved. Just that little squirm before. I'll keep on doing this until she stops me. Or something, Lauren thought trying to get a look of Tamsin's face. But the Valkyrie had nestled her face under her arm.

"Umm.. The gluteal muscles are a group of three muscles which make up the buttocks. Those are the gluteus maximus, gluteus medius and gluteus minimus." Lauren started quietly. She waited for Tamsin to comment, but when she didn't Lauren continued. "If the muscles are under constant pressure and disuse, it can lead to the gluteal muscles atrophying. You know, waste away. And that may cause lower back pain, difficulty with some movements like getting up, climbing stairs and such."

"Okay.." Tamsin breathed. She didn't dare to utter many words. She couldn't think. Lauren's hands were on her ass! _Ass!_ Oh gods, I'm gonna die. Is she tormenting me or what? Rubbing my.. ass and talking science – That's a deadly combination for me nowadays. Oh gods… She groaned trying to control her urges to turn and grab Lauren and.. have her way with her.

Lauren moved her hands from Tamsin's behind to her waist and heard the woman sigh. "You okay?" She asked.

"Uh huh.." Tamsin muttered slightly relieved. For a while anyway.

Lauren slid her hands upwards along Tamsin's sides. "These are the reactus sheaths." She said moving upwards. "And.. these are external obliques.."

"Ah.." Tamsin bit her lip harder. This massage isn't very relaxing, she thought. I feel like I'm gonna explode!

"And these are.." Lauren swallowed and held her breath as her fingers gently brushed over the sides of Tamsin's breasts.

My tits! Tamsin wanted to scream. _My goddamn tits!_ Touch them.. please, she whined inwardly.

"What the hell am I doing?" Lauren breathed stilling her hands. She glanced around the room, but no one seemed to care about the two of them. All were concentrated on their own tasks. That escalated rather.. quickly. What the hell was I thinking? She's making me unhinged, Lauren gulped.

"Uh..What?" Tamsin sucked in a breath. Her nipples were probably poking holes through the flimsy yoga mat. Was that healthy or what, Tamsin thought sarcastically. She felt her pulse thunder and body pulsate with need. Shit.

"Oh.. Nothing."

"Good job everyone." Doctor Jameson's gentle voice and few soft claps paused the participants. "The time's up. Thank you."

"That was.. so easy." Tamsin exhaled unevenly, when Lauren pulled her hands away from the valkyrie's skin. Tamsin tried to take a deep breath hoping to calm down. Her center was throbbing almost painfully. Lauren's touch had felt so good on her skin. She'd just wanted the touch to go further down. Or further up. Up under her shirt. Talk about magic fingers. "Yeah.." She breathed as she started to get up.

Easy? Not really, Lauren replied silently as she watched Tamsin gather their things. "So, I was.. thinking of going for a little swim. Wanna come with?" Lauren suggested.

"Sure." Tamsin croaked out still totally out of balance. All this after a little massage! I wonder what kind of a mess I am, when she touches me like '_that_'. Oops. I mean if.. IF! If she ever touches me all over. Dips her hand in my pants and.. Stop! "Let's go."

.

* * *

After changing into their swimming suites Lauren and Tamsin headed to the small beach. Lauren placed her towel on the sand and shed off her robe.

Tamsin's eyes roamed on the doctor and all that exposed skin. I should have spent some 'alone time' in the bathroom, before coming to the beach she gulped. "Nice.. bikini." She finally said.

"Thanks. It's new." Lauren smiled looking down at her two piece. "The sales lady said this green was my color."

"She was right." Tamsin murmured quietly standing on the sand. She watched Lauren dive into the lake and pop her head up breathing out happily.

"This is great. Water's nice and warm."

"Aha." Tamsin nodded. I can't go in there. I'm gonna latch myself to her like an.. eel or an octopus. Or some sea monster of epic proportions.

"Aren't you coming in?" Lauren asked swimming around slowly.

"I.." Tamsin swallowed. "..don't swim."

"Oh?"Lauren put her feet on the bottom and stood. The water splashed gently against her waist. "Well, come at least to dip in. It'll make you feel better. It's been a hot day."

Oh gods.. She shouldn't say things like that! Dressed like that! With water droplets gliding on her.. chest and down to her belly button and down to.. Dip in – many ways to interpret that, Tamsin sighed and closed her eyes briefly. Fuck this.. I am gonna dip in, she decided bravely.

Tamsin said nothing, but tossed her own robe on the sand and advanced to the water towards Lauren with deliberate steps. She stopped just in front of the other woman and breathed out nervously.

What is she doing? Lauren caught Tamsin looking at her with dark eyes. Looking hot in her black bathing suite. I'm not drooling am I, Lauren touched the side of her mouth. "Tamsin?" She husked out more affected than she hoped.

Tamsin met Lauren's eyes gaining confidence seeing the lusty look on the doctor. "The shrink was right, you know."

"Oh? About?" Lauren asked baffled.

Tamsin stepped closer to the blond. "I do like.. looking at you."

"Oh?" Lauren lowered her eyes.

"You're.. beautiful and I have been.. watching you." Tamsin said gently lifting Lauren's chin with her index finger.

Lauren swallowed. "Oh.." She croaked out in disbelief. Is she serious? She is, isn't she..

"And I'm going to.." Tamsin stopped hesitating. Does she really want me to do this? Maybe I'm being too forward? Maybe it's just me? Maybe I shouldn't. "I.. I'm sorry." She whispered pulling her hand away.

"Don't be." Lauren murmured and wound her hand behind Tamsin's neck. Be brave – See what happens, she encouraged herself. "Don't be." She repeated pulling Tamsin's face to her and latched her lips on the valkyrie's, who let out a little yelp before melting into Lauren.

"Hmm." Tamsin hummed as she responded to the kiss eagerly. Her eyes fluttered shut with the feelings and her body started softly grinding against Lauren's.

She's kissing me! We're kissing! Lauren rambled inwardly. There's a chance this is the only kiss we ever share, so I'm going to make it count. Give her the Lewis' method, Lauren thought hazily as she probed the seam of Tamsin's lips with her tongue. She feels so good.

Tamsin's opened her lips and glided her tongue against Lauren's. Lauren's hands fell on Tamsin's ass and the Valkyrie shivered pulling Lauren tighter against her. She felt her own nipples poking against Lauren's chest.

"Oh my God.." Tamsin murmured against Lauren's mouth. Oh my god, Tamsin gaped with wide eyes pulling her lips off Lauren's with an audible plop. "Gods.." She let out shocked.

I did it! I kissed her! Again. Well she kissed me, but anyway.. This time I was totally conscious. We kissed and she's looking at me like.. That. This could escalate pretty quickly. And.. She's so gorgeous and she feels so good.. I can't get enough of her, Tamsin realized tightening her hold on Lauren.

Tamsin brushed her lips over Lauren's, but then pulled away before Lauren caught her lips in a firmer liplock. Ooops, I did it again! And now I'm reciting a fucking Britney Spears song. My brain's gone. I'm getting addicted! Nothing ever felt this good. Oh gods.. I'm way over my depth here! Run. RUN! Tamsin screeched inwardly and hastily scampered away with the water splashing.

"Tamsin? Where are you going?" Lauren called out. "Tamsin?"

"I'm so sorry.I have.. somewhere I need to be." Tamsin muttered on her way loud enough for Lauren to hear. "I'll see you in therapy later!"

"Tamsin!" Lauren yelled after the retreating Valkyrie. "Shit." She sighed, when the other woman had disappeared from sight. "I might have messed everything up. I shouldn't have been so.. pushy."

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N Next chapter up in a week or so.

A/N I'll try to edit the previous chapters in a few days.


	12. Not a runner

Thank you for sticking with me :)

PS. I went through the previous chapters (1 to 11) and fixed the typos i found and also added a few words here and there!

xoxo

* * *

Lauren had dried off quickly and scampered after Tamsin. Once she reached their cabin, she saw Tamsin's car still parked in front. But when Lauren stepped inside the cabin, she found Tamsin gone. The Valkyrie had obviously quickly changed her clothes and bolted off to.. somewhere.

"At least her duffel bag is still here.." Lauren sighed and sat on the bed. "Shit." She muttered and reached for her phone.

Lauren selected Tamsin's number and soon heard the phone ring in Tamsin's discarded jacket's pocket. "Great."

Lauren let herself fall flat on the bed. She breathed in staring at the sealing. Where is Tamsin? Why did she run? Why did I.. Why did I go and kiss her?! The doctor groaned, before tapping another number on her phone and waited for it to connect.

"Hey Lauren." Dyson greeted. "Is something wrong?"

"I think I messed everything up." Lauren sighed still laying flat on her back.

"What happened? Are you alright? Do you want to talk about the case?"

"Not really.. No."

"Are you alright?" Dyson asked again.

"I'm fine. I just.."

"Is it about you and Tamsin?" Dyson probed gently. "You can tell me Lauren. What happened?"

"I screwed up! I kissed her and she freaked out and bolted. And now.. I don't know where she is."

"Oh."

"Yes, '_oh_'." Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Tell me more." Dyson prodded seriously. "About the kiss."

"What?" Lauren scoffed. "Why? You want to hear a story about two girls kissing passionately?" She snarled angrily. She was mostly angry at herself for scaring off Tamsin, but vented her anger on Dyson.

"No. No!" Dyson denied hastily. "I admit that sounded.. bad.. sorry. I should have phrased it better.. Um.. I'd only like to get more insight on what really happened. And maybe hazard a guess to why Tamsin ran."

"Right.." Lauren breathed sounding slightly hesitant. This was after all Dyson she was talking to. Dyson knew Tamsin didn't he?. "So guess." Lauren prompted curiously.

"I'm sure it had nothing to do with you."

"Nothing? I kissed her. She took off!" Lauren huffed.

"What happened?" Dyson repeated.

Lauren sighed shaking her head. "Um.. We kissed at the beach."

"Who initiated it?"

"I was in the water.. You know, ogling her. Tamsin practically marched to me and I thought she was going to, you know.. kiss me, but then she didn't and pulled away."

"And?"

"Well.. I pulled her back and.. laid one on her. Or two. Big ones." Lauren admitted feeling her cheeks reddening.

"She responded right? It was passionate?" Dyson asked seriously. He was sure that Tamsin had eagerly kissed Lauren. He would bet big money on that.

"I thought so, but now I'm not sure."

"You have nothing to worry about. You just blew her mind. Short-circuited her brain functions. Or she was struck by lightning again." Dyson chuckled.

"Shut up." Lauren groaned at Dyson's jabs.

"The truth will come out." Dyson continued teasing.

"Well, I hope I'll see her at our session with Doctor Hendricks. I hope I didn't ruin our friendship."

"She'll show up." Dyson said surely not commenting about what he thought of 'friends' kissing passionately, but wisely stayed silent.

"How do you know?"

"I know." Dyson smirked. "She just had a knee-jerk reaction. The need to protect herself came out. She's kicking her own ass by now for running. She's not a runner. And.. She can't stay away."

"From therapy?"

"Ha!" Dyson let out a bellowing laugh. "That too, but I meant you."

"Me?"

"Yes Lauren.. She can't stay away from _you_. She never has. She'll be there."

.

* * *

Lauren entered Doctor Hendricks' office and felt utterly relieved, when she saw Tamsin sitting on the couch.

"Andrea, come in. We were just waiting for you." Maureen said gesturing to moping Tamsin.

"Am I late?"

"No. We just sat down. Please." Maureen motioned to the couch encouraging Lauren to sit.

"So.." Lauren glanced at Tamsin, who was fidgeting with a rock in her hands. "Where were you?"

"I took a walk." the valkyrie shrugged apologetically.

"A long one." Lauren said dryly as she sat down at the other corner of the sofa leaving a wide cap to Tamsin. "I was worried."

"Sorry." Tamsin said sincerely and met Lauren's eyes briefly. The doctor looked solemn and a bit.. sad. I never wanted to make her feel sad, Tamsin sighed. "I'm sorry." She said again.

"What's going on?" Doctor Hendricks prodded worriedly. She noted the physical distance between the women and their unrelaxed interaction. There was tension. "You two were doing so well. Has something happened?"

"We had a.. moment on the beach earlier, but got.." Lauren trailed off not looking at Tamsin.

"Interrupted?"

"Um.." Lauren cleared her throat trying to find a way to explain the situation without tormenting Tamsin further.

"I ran alright." Tamsin spat irritated with herself mostly. Why was I such a wuss?! Her tongue was down my throat, hands palming my ass and what do I do? I run! What a moron! "I ran!"

"And why did you?" The counselor asked and Lauren also latched her eyes on Tamsin looking very interested on what she would say. The Valkyrie said nothing.

Lauren wiped her palms on her jeans and nervously picked at the fabric. "I was too pushy. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come on so strong. You obviously didn't want that kind of.. Attention _from me_. I misread the situation." She apologized. "I'm really sorry."

"What?" Tamsin briefly met Lauren's hazel eyes. "Don't be sorry! That wasn't it at all.. Really."

"What was it then?" Maureen inserted. "Why did you run?"

"We were, you know.. kissing. And then.. Shit got real."

"How nicely put." Lauren couldn't resist saying. "Shit got real?"

Tamsin gave a quick glance at Lauren, but then looked at Maureen. "She just feels so.." She trailed off.

"What Kate?"

"You know.. _perfect_." Tamsin glanced again at Lauren. "Too good."

"Oh? Too good?" Maureen lifted an eyebrow. "I have no idea what your point is." She continued, when the women on the couch stayed silent.

Tamsin groaned. "My point? My point?!" She snarled.

"Yes." Maureen said calmly.

"I ran! And I'm not a runner! But.. She's perfect and I can't imagine being without her in my life anymore. And I hate myself for bolting leaving her there! It's just that.. I can't stop kissing her!" Tamsin almost screeched. "It was physically painful for me to stop and run! Painful I tell you!"

"So.. Why did you?" Maureen asked still calm. "Run." She added.

"It's complicated." Tamsin sighed. Here we are. Lauren knows. She knows I'm crushing on her and she's just gazing out the window. I'm doomed, Tamsin shook her head.

"That's not a reason." Maureen said.

"You're afraid." Lauren inserted softly still looking out the window. Tamsin does like me. She wants me, Lauren thought feeling dazed and unreal. Tamsin could be happy with me.. I think, Lauren pondered. I could be happy with her. I know.

Tamsin scoffed. "Of what?"

"Of me. Afraid to let me in." Lauren said with a sad smile as she locked her eyes with Tamsin's. "Afraid.. Of me hurting you."

"Go on." The counselor prompted, when silence fell again.

"I'm not perfect. Far from it, but.. I won't hurt you." Lauren took Tamsin's hand in her own. "I promise."

"Kate?" Maureen prompted.

"You can't promise something like that. You can.."

"I can try. I will try my hardest to keep that promise." Lauren cut in.

"This thing between us.. whatever it may be or become.. I just.." Tamsin whispered meeting Lauren's eyes. "Could you really stay away from.. her? If we, you know.." She trailed off.

"We talked about this before. And the answer is - Yes." Lauren said without hesitation.

"I find that.. hard to believe. You and her were like.. You two were meant to be."

"You're concerned that your wife might long to be with her ex-partner?" The therapist inserted.

"I guess." Tamsin shrugged. Her heart was pounding and she was feeling lightheaded. This talk might change the course of her life. Their lives. Everything was out now.

"Me and B.. Barb are friends. Nothing more. She has nothing to offer me romantically. Nothing I want."

"So you say now." Tamsin countered quietly.

"I haven't missed her. Or thought about her. Now after spending time with you.. more - Only you've been in my.. thoughts." Lauren whispered not looking at Tamsin.

"Oh." Tamsin uttered quietly. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Lauren did feel something for her. She wasn't making this up for the shrink. Tamsin knew they were talking about them now. Their real feelings. Everything _would_ change after this.

"I'm afraid too, you know." Lauren added softly meeting Tamsin's eyes.

"Really?"

"You should tell Kate what you told me." Maureen prompted gently nodding at Lauren.

"Tell me." Tamsin pleaded softly. "What are you afraid of?"

Lauren closed her eyes and rested her head on the back of the couch. "Of not being enough for you."

"Lau.. Andrea." Tamsin corrected whispering. She knew Lauren was disheartened of not never being enough for Bo. But Tamsin knew no one would ever be enough for Bo. For a succubus. "You.. You are more than enough. Much more. You have to believe me. You are perfect.. _to me_. I mean it."

"And you have to believe, that.. I'm not going back to her." Lauren stressed the words. "That ship has sailed. I'm not going back."

"Never?" Tamsin exhaled hopeful. Everything would change after this night. And she wanted everything to change. She was ready. They were ready to take the leap.

"Has Andrea given any reason to doubt her?" Doctor Hendricks asked, before Lauren had time to say anything.

"No. Not really." Tamsin said wishing she was alone with Lauren now and not having to worry about the counselor or their covers.

"Why do you then? Is it because your relationship has deteriorated with the lack of time together?"

"Yes. Partly anyway.. uh.. It's a stupid thing.." Tamsin shrugged trying to make something up. A reason, that wouldn't blow their cover. But she had nothing. Nothing!

"It would be beneficial, if you would share."

Lauren could see Tamsin struggling. "She told me.." She started, but then met Tamsin's eyes. "Can I tell her?" She asked trying to convey that she was helping out. Tamsin nodded relieved. "Kate had a dream."

"Yes." Tamsin nodded glad to have a legitimate reason to tell. A white lie. "I had a dream that Andrea left me."

"Dreams can be very powerful and disturbing. Do you think your dream might only be a manifestation of your unconscious fears? Fear of losing her?" Maureen gestured to Lauren.

Tamsin sighed closing her eyes. She felt drained. "Yes." A half a smile crept on her lips, when she felt Lauren move close and pet her thigh gently.

Doctor Hendricks' could see Kate getting ready to bolt out soon even though Andrea's touch was calming her. So she decided to drop the subject. She was confident that the women would approach the subject by themselves too. "Okay.. Let's go through your relationship health profile test. You filled it out right? Any thoughts?"

"Yup.." Tamsin groaned. "It was boring as hell."

"Thank you." Maureen let out a chuckle. "Let's go over it anyway."

.

* * *

The session had cleared the air and both Tamsin and Lauren knew now of the other's interest. They didn't know what they should or would do though. The women mused quietly as they made their way out of the doctor's office.

"So our relationship is about average and certainly needs work." Lauren smirked mimicking Doctor Hendricks' earlier words on their test, when they reached the steps to their cabin. The counselor had added cheekily that she was not impressed how the test had been filled. She'd suspected a fib. And so it was, Lauren knew. Both her and Tamsin had quickly filled out the questionnaire ticking boxes mostly at random.

"Average?" Tamsin repeated huffing opening the door and stepping in. She scanned the space for any threats or changes as usual and found everything in order.

"Well, average is excellent for us! We lied on the test." Lauren rolled her eyes. "If we would have answered truthfully, the score would have been the worst possible. We're not married."

"Not totally true."

"What?" Lauren asked baffled.

"I didn't lie on all the questions."

"Oh."

"Did you?"

"Well.. No." Lauren locked eyes with the Valkyrie.

"No wonder."

"No wonder what?"

"No wonder we got average. We should have answered truthfully to all questions."

"And then our score would have been?"

"Awesome." The valkyrie declared closing the door after them.

"Awesome." Lauren repeated grinning. "It's funny how you use the word awesome."

"How's that?" Tamsin turned to face Lauren and saw the woman grinning happily. Do I make her smile like that, Tamsin pondered excited and feeling proud.

"You being a badass and awesome is such a.. _cutesy_ word."

"Cutesy?" Tamsin snarled teasingly, before her eyes softened. "Maybe I'm not such a badass after all.. Lauren?" She said murmuring. She wanted to pounce on the doctor, but was still gathering her courage. Just do it.

"Yes?"

"Should we fill these out? Now?" Tamsin copped out giving Lauren a paper sheet.

"Now?" Lauren groaned. She had other plans for the evening. Lauren eyed the nervous looking valkyrie. She's not ready, Lauren guessed. "Sure."

"Okay."

"The chemistry test." Lauren smirked. "True or false questions. You like those."

"Yup." Tamsin nodded glancing at the paper in her hand. Shit, she bit her lip skimming through the questions.

Lauren's grin grew, when she noted Tamsin's face slack. I like these questions! Nice warm up. I'm not going to let her bolt now. "I am no longer physically attracted to my partner?"

Tamsin met Lauren darkening eyes. "Um.. No. I mean false."

Lauren shed her jacket and stepped closer. "False. My partner makes me feel.. sexy?"

"Y..es." Tamsin stuttered with a nervous intake of air. "Lauren?"

"Yeah?" Lauren breathed and again stepped closer to the valkyrie right into her personal space, but Tamsin didn't step back. Come hell or high water - I'm going to kiss her, Lauren decided.

Tamsin swallowed, when Lauren hovered so close to her. "There's just something about you. About.." Tamsin started. "Us." Tamsin husked and dropped her eyes on Lauren's lips.

"There's something." Lauren agreed softly. "I love to give my partner physical pleasure?"

"Lauren." Tamsin whispered hesitantly. The woman was so close. Her breath was caressing Tamsin's lips.

"True." Lauren answered her own question.

"True." Tamsin repeated her heart thundering. What is she doing to me? "What are we doing?" She croaked out, when Lauren placed her hands on the valkyrie's hips.

"Whatever we want." Lauren murmured. "And I know what I want." She husked pushing her face to Tamsin's. "You. Now." She got out before capturing the valkyrie's soft lips with her own.

Tamsin exhaled as her lips glided against Lauren's. The woman was such a good kisser. The desire was roaring inside the valkyrie and she shivered, when she felt Lauren's hand start to palm on her ass. She pushed her body more firmly against the doctor.

"Touch.. me." Tamsin pleaded panting.

"With _pleasure._" Lauren murmured against Tamsin's lips, while she pushed her other hand under the valkyrie's top and softly kneaded on her breast. Both women let out soft pants.

Tamsin groaned, before pulling her lips off Lauren's. Lauren looked at her surprised. A small hint of disappointment flickered on her face.

"No. Stay." Tamsin murmured freezing Lauren on her spot.

"What are you doing?"

"Wait." Tamsin took a step back and ripped off her tank top and bra with it.

Lauren's eyes eagerly roamed on the exposed skin. "You're beautiful." She sighed smiling, but stayed standing where she was.

"Don't stop." Tamsin commanded huskily as she pulled Lauren back to her. "Please."

Lauren's hand latched back on Tamsin's breast, while the other ventured lower between their bodies. "Not stopping." Lauren whispered before popping open the button on Tamsin's jeans.

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N I need to edit this a bit later!

A/N And yes – I did end it there. Cruel I know. I'll try to update soon(ish)!


	13. Take a hike

The thing is.. I haven't changed the rating for this story yet! So, if you were expecting some lovin' after last chapter - a word of warning.. I'm kinda.. evil I guess. Sometimes anyway.. Sorry :D

xoxo

* * *

Tamsin fingers eagerly grabbed the helm of Lauren's shirt. She was determined to yank the offending garment off and see Lauren naked. See those rounded breast always hidden under those tops and button-ups. Or.. _lab coats_.. Tamsin tugged the top and licked her lips seeing Lauren's flat stomach come to light. Just a little more, the valkyrie thought as she pulled upwards. Tamsin leaned in and gently bit Lauren's lip as her hand caressed the soft skin on the doctor's abdomen. And then upwards.

"You're not wearing.. a bra."

"Yea..h.." Lauren breathed out, before trapping Tamsin's upper lip between her own. "Ta..msin.." She got out shakily, after the valkyrie began to firmly massage her breast making the nipple harden.

"Lauren.." Tamsin murmured against Lauren's mouth, while her fingers started to roll the poking nipple.

"I need.." Lauren whispered trying to tug Tamsin's other hand off the helm of her shirt to her neglected breast.

_*knock knock*_

Lauren jumped at the sound and pulled her lips off Tamsin's. They were both out of breath.

"Shit." Tamsin exhaled shakily releasing her grip on Lauren's top. She noticed her hands shaking. "What the fuck?" She muttered pulling her hand regretfully off Lauren's breast and move it to rest on Lauren's waist.

"Who could it be?"

"Should we get it?" Tamsin groaned.

"Um.." Lauren considered. "I guess.. we should.. It could concern the case." She said running her fingers through her hair. She really didn't want to open the door. Not _now_.

"Crap." Tamsin snarled stepping back. She walked with wobbly legs to the closet and took out a sweater. Tamsin grinned a little, when she noticed that at some point Lauren had unbuttoned her pants. "Sneaky." She muttered shaking her head as buttoned her pants back up and pulled a sweater on.

"What?" Lauren asked dazedly adjusting her clothes. "I'm all disheveled."

"You're beautiful." Tamsin pulled Lauren to her and kissed her passionately.

_*Knock knock*_

"Shit!" Tamsin hissed giving a scolding glare at the door. "Who the hell dares to.. come knocking? _Now._" She ended with a menacing tone.

"Indeed. Very.. _Poor_ timing." Lauren croaked out trying to even out her still erratic breathing. I was almost ready to go off! Come right there, after a little bit of kissing and fondling. Holy shit, I'm still trembling. What is this woman doing to me, Lauren gulped as she followed Tamsin with her eyes.

"No shit.. What the hell is it!?" Tamsin spat loudly as she unhappily stomped to the door. She ripped the door open nearly taking down from its hinges and saw Doctor Jameson standing there smiling widely. "What? What is it?" Tamsin hissed scowling.

"Good evening ladies. Hope I didn't interrupt anything?" Doctor Jameson greeted pleasantly despite the fuming blond answering the door. "A surprise night hike scheduled for tonight." He informed, before either woman had the chance to comment on him interrupting.

"What the actual fuck?" Tamsin snorted unhappily.

"Kate, honey.." Lauren inserted hoping to calm Tamsin down.

"We've set up a camp up the trail. We'll be roasting.."

"I'll be roasting you." Tamsin snarled menacingly.

"I'm sorry for.. Her." Lauren said softly to the doctor. She pushed her body in front of Tamsin's. "So.. Are we supposed to sleep outside?" She asked hesitantly.

The man smiled. "No. You can return to your cabin after the field trip."

"A surprise hike in the middle of the woods? What the fuck for?" Tamsin asked irritated. She wanted to slam the door in the man's face and then rip Lauren's clothes off.

"To test your patience."

"You're already testing my patience." Tamsin cut in.

"To test how you work towards a common goal."

"How's that?" Lauren asked.

"Here's a map." Doctor Jameson gave the item to Lauren. "You have to find the camp site. There will be snacks and refreshments. A little bonfire. A night out, if you will."

"Oh how dainty." Tamsin mocked grimacing. "Take a hike." She said to the man and pointed to the darkening woods.

"I will. And so will you." Doctor Jameson smirked. He liked the Hawk's spunk. "I'll see you there. Doctor Hendricks' is waiting to talk to you." He finished looking at Lauren.

"So this.. outing.. it's mandatory?" Lauren lifted an eyebrow and sounded slightly whiny even to her own ears. She'd rather spend the evening locked here in this cabin. Her legs locked around a certain valkyrie. Her lips locked on.. Shit.. Calm down, she gulped glancing at Tamsin standing behind her.

"Well.. I wouldn't say that. Nothing on this camp is mandatory." The doctor shrugged.

"Good. We're not coming." Tamsin spat trying to reach for the door over Lauren to close it.

Doctor Jameson put his hand on the door handle and added. "Not mandatory, but beneficial for the future of your relationship." He released his grip stepping back. "The future of your marriage." He ended.

"Shit." Tamsin groaned.

"Uh.. We'll be there." Lauren said, before shutting the door. "Fuck me…" She cursed under her breath resting her forehead on the wood. She was feeling extremely annoyed. And frustrated. Her body was tingling all over and going on a hike was the last thing on her mind.

"I would, but we have to go on some goddamn stroll in the middle of the night!" Tamsin screeched letting her frustrations boil over making Lauren turn to face her. "It's like we're cursed! I've been wanting to touch you forever! And this night was going so well. So fucking well! And now this! A fucking field trip to the woods! AAAARGH!"

A small laugh escaped from Lauren's lips as she watched the other woman finish her rant and stand there panting. "I feel you." She said dryly.

"What?" Tamsin hissed.

"It's difficult, but we can wait a few hours more, can't we?" Lauren asked softly.

"Not sure."

"Me either." Lauren shook her head. "But.. I'll rip those pants off of you as soon as we get back."

Tamsin swallowed. "Promise?"

"Yeah." Lauren pulled Tamsin to her and gave her a soft kiss. "I promise." She cooed.

"What if I spontaneously combust and litter the forest with my insides?"

"I'd understand." Lauren smirked. "Come on. Let's go."

"So we can back sooner?"

"It's like we're on the same wavelength." Lauren smiled. "Forms of electromagnetic radiation." She added thoughtfully as she grabbed her jacket.

"What?"

"Wavelength, in physics, of a sinusoidal wave is the spatial period of the wave." Lauren explained. "You know, like radio waves, light waves or infrared waves make characteristic patterns as they travel through space. Each wave has a certain shape and length. The distance between peaks is called wavelength. and.. You look perplexed?"

"It's because I am. Are we going?" Tamsin asked after taking a deep breath. She's so doing that on purpose, the Valkyrie sighed. Using her geek speak on me, she narrowed her eyes looking at Lauren, who looked innocent enough.

"Yes, just grab your jacket." Lauren nodded and put on her own coat. "Where was I? Um.. Right.. The distance over which the wave's shape repeats is usually determined by considering the distance between consecutive corresponding points.."

"Oh gods... Don't." Tamsin held up her hand stopping Lauren. "I'm horny enough as is, alright! No need for your science babble."

"Oh?" Lauren bit her lip. "So.. My.. nerdiness makes you.."

"Horny." Tamsin finished for Lauren. "Can we just get going and please don't talk about…"

"Anything sciency?" Lauren finished and Tamsin nodded. "Okay, none of that. Take the flashlight with you."

"Yep, yep... Light waves." Tamsin breathed out not able to resist rolling her eyes.

.

* * *

Tamsin stomped forwards the narrow path getting more and more frustrated. Her center was throbbing insistently and totally ruining her concentration. And to top it off, she was sure they were lost. She had the map. Maybe it was upside down? I can't be this bad in orienteering! Shit. We'll die here and the wild animals will eat us, Tamsin fretted inwardly.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Lauren asked whispering. "We've been walking for 45 minutes already. I thought it wasn't that long. Can I see the map?"

"There's something wrong with it! It's.. defective!" Tamsin hissed and scrunched up the paper. "Here." She gave the paper ball to Lauren.

"Thanks." Lauren peeled open the scrunched up paper. "We're on the wrong path. See? We're here, when we should be heading this way."

"Well shit."

"We'll be fine. It's only a ten minute walk or so." Lauren soothed. "I rarely get lost."

"You can probably navigate by the stars." Tamsin huffed.

"Sun, moon and stars." Lauren shrugged.

"What?"

"I can navigate by using the sun, moon and stars."

"Unbelievable." Tamsin groaned.

"It's actually quite easy." Lauren started. "All you need to know are the 58 stars that are handy for navigation. And of course you have to know 38 different constellations to find all of them. You can go a long way by just learning to spot three constellations.. Cassiopeia, Crux and Orion. Also the sun.."

"Science." Tamsin cut in sharply.

"What?"

"Forbidden."

"What?" Lauren asked baffled, before realization dawned on her. "Right.. Sorry." She gave a lopsided grin.

Tamsin took a deep breath to distract herself from the thrumming desire within. "If we lose the map, then you can navigate by the stars."

"That's fair." Lauren smirked thinking how adorable the cranky Valkyrie was. I want to drag her into the bushes._ Don't._ Later. "This way. We're not far from the camp site."

Tamsin released a dramatic sigh. "I'll lead the way."

They had only advanced a short distance, when Lauren spotted a recently used trail. She peered into the darkness.

"Shine the light over there."

"You see something?" Tamsin asked her interest peaking. She straightened her stance.

"What is that?" Lauren stepped on the other trail. She squatted down and picked up an item off the ground.

"What did you find?" Tamsin kneeled next to the other blond.

"It's an egg whisker." Lauren muttered in disbelief as she lifted the item. She gazed down the path. "Why would anyone carry this in the middle of the woods?"

"Maybe they were camping?" Tamsin stepped in front of Lauren shining the light ahead. "I don't see anything." She took a few steps forwards, until she felt something hit her cheek. "Oh gods, what are these!" She waved her hands around.

"Flying ants."

"Bugs!" Tamsin spat. "Fucking bugs everywhere!"

"The Bugs are waiting at the camp site." Lauren deadpanned with a serious face.

"Oh, ha ha." Tamsin huffed. "You can go first."

"I would, but I think we should get back to the main trail." Lauren said still looking at the smaller trail. "We don't have time to go further now, do we? Others will worry, if we don't show up. And besides it's dark and we don't have any camping gear."

"Like what?"

"Water to start with."

"Right." Tamsin said looking sheepish. "Water. So.. I guess, we'll check it out tomorrow. Okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." Lauren smiled softly. She looked down at Tamsin's hand. The one not holding the flashlight. She wanted to hold it. She wanted to hold it now as the two of them. Lauren and Tamsin. _Not_ Andrea and Kate.

"I smell snacks." Tamsin grinned, before grabbing Lauren's hand in her own and tugged the woman with her.

"Quite a talent." Lauren joked, but tightened her hold on Tamsin's hand.

"Useful." Tamsin smirked happily.

.

* * *

"The Hawks." Doctor Hendricks' smiled relieved seeing Tamsin and Lauren appear to the clearing and the camp site. "You found your way. We were starting to get worried."

"We enjoyed the forest and took a little longer path." Tamsin said glancing at Lauren, who nodded.

"I bet." The man from the Otters said grinning obscenely. He roamed his slimy gaze over the two women. His wife slapped him hard on his arm and hissed 'shut up!' making him avert his eyes.

The wife cleared her throat. "I'm sorry. He's had a few beers."

"Right." Lauren muttered shaking her head.

"And.. He's a.. jackass." The wife sighed embarrassed and humiliated.

"Not the word I'd use." Tamsin narrowed her eyes at the man. She waited for him to say something._ Anything._ Just one word and she would punch his lights out. Nobody was going to drool after Lauren like that. Imagining god knows what. "Not when I'm around." Tamsin snarled quietly.

"Mr. Otter! We have talked about what is appropriate public behavior. And what is respectful behavior around your wife." Doctor Hendricks berated disappointed.

"He needs a lot more practice." Lauren noted dryly.

"Obviously." Tamsin hissed.

"Hey!" Doctor Jameson approached the women smiling purposefully interrupting the tense situation. "Andrea and Kate, nice to see you. The refreshments are there. Next to the bonfire."

"Oh, I just love the crackling fire." Lauren sighed turning to stare at the roaring fire. "It's beautiful."

"My little pyromaniac." Tamsin snorted. "Let's go see what they have spread out."

"You're always thinking about eating." Lauren teased.

"Not always. I think about you too." Tamsin said nonchalantly, before tugging Lauren with her.

"You're so sweet." Lauren whispered. "You get more beautiful every passing moment."

"Um.." Tamsin stopped turning to Lauren. "I don't know.. what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." Lauren smiled and pecked Tamsin on the lips. "You just have to believe it." She added and went to grab water bottles for them both.

"What?"

"You are sweet and beautiful."

"Oh." Tamsin dropped her eyes bashfully on the sand, before meeting Lauren's eyes. "Thanks." She said with a little smile.

.

* * *

Some of the group had settled around the small bonfire sitting on logs surrounding it. Others sat all around the clearing mostly in pairs talking quietly. Lauren and Tamsin were sipping on their sodas sitting close to the fire. Tamsin had nestled Lauren protectively under her arm.

"I like this." Tamsin whispered in Lauren's ear.

"You shouldn't do that." Lauren groaned quietly.

"What?"

"Whisper in my ear like that."

"Oh?" Tamsin smirked. "What about this? Is this okay?" She murmured, before placing soft kisses on Lauren's neck.

Lauren craned her neck to give the Valkyrie more room. "Not okay." She croaked out.

"What about.."

"So.. Birds! Seaguls or.. whatever." Mr. Otter said loud enough to get Tamsin and Lauren's attention.

"Hawks." Tamsin snarled in warning. "What?"

"Girl on girl. Lesbian sex – how do you.. do it?" Mr. Otter asked, before popping a marshmallow in his mouth. "Describe it as accurately as you want."

"Mr. Otter!" Doctor Hendricks' huffed appalled. "If you can't act accordingly, I'm going to ask you to leave!"

"I can ask, right? I've earned it." The man defended. "They've been here for 20 minutes. Having eye sex right in front of me. Better than porn."

"I think.." Doctor Hendricks' started angrily and glanced apologetically at Lauren and Tamsin.

"You little piece of shit. You've earned nothing, but a good old ass-kicking!" Tamsin stood up roaring making the man flinch.

"Well shit.." Lauren muttered. He's pissing off a Valkyrie! Is he suicidal or what? Lauren fretted. "Kate, calm down." She stood up too and pushed her body in front of Tamsin's.

"He's a little fucker!" Tamsin bellowed and the Otter's eyes widened in fear.

"He is, but.. I don't want you to hurt yourself." Lauren said. "He's not worth it."

"He couldn't hurt me. I.. I just want to tear into him." The Valkyrie hissed with her blazing eyes trained at the gulping man.

"I know." Lauren glanced at Mr. Otter. He looked ready to piss his pants. "Maybe later." She said and saw the man swallow scared.

"Fine.. Later dickhead!" Tamsin pointed a menacing finger at the man, before stomping away back toward the trail to the cabins.

"Kate?" Lauren called after her. "Shit.."

"Andrea?" Maureen prompted.

"I'm going after her. We'll talk with you later?" Lauren said to the doctor.

"Of course." Doctor Hendricks nodded. "I'm sorry this happened."

"Not your fault." Lauren gave a little smile. "But maybe you could give him a.. stern talking to?"

"I will." The doctor promised. "And so will his wife, I'm sure."

Lauren grinned. "The sterner the better." She threw over her shoulder as she jogged after Tamsin.

"They'll be fine." Doctor Jameson grinned to Doctor Hendricks.

"Yes. Yes, they will." Doctor Hendricks smiled.

.

* * *

Lauren sprinted after Tamsin. She quickly caught up with the muttering Valkyrie. She reached for Tamsin's arm.

"Tamsin?" Lauren said softly. "Is everything alright?"

Tamsin turned to face Lauren. She sighed and shook her head. "I overreacted.. I'm sorry. He just.. got under my skin. I didn't mean to ruin the night."

"You didn't ruin anything. You did good. That's man is an asshole." Lauren shrugged. "I kinda hope you would have whacked him."

"You said a bad word." Tamsin scolded.

Lauren laughed softly. "I know even more bad words. _Dirty words_." She drawled suggestively.

Tamsin gulped as she felt her heart start to thunder in anticipation. "So, uh.. Do you want to head back to our cabin?"

"No." Lauren pursed her lips.

"No?" Tamsin said disappointed.

"We've waited long enough." Lauren murmured and put her hands on her hips. She stared hungrily at Tamsin, who was starting to get flushed under her intense gaze.

"What do you mean? You haven't changed your mind have you? Because I.."

"Shush." Lauren held up her hand and then added in a commanding tone. "Drop your pants."

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N And finally! The next chapter will be smutty! Unless you don't want it to be? Or a bear might show up? You never know!

Do you want M-rated smut or just implied smut (T-rated)? Leave a comment or send a PM. Thank you :)


	14. In the woods

Hello everyone! Thanks for reading, favoriting and commenting :)

So, I tallied up the votes and all of you wanted to keep this story T-rated and not read any 'nasty' smut! I was surprised. You folks are so pure and innocent.

NOT! :D

So after a quick recount.. It seems someone's going to get lucky. Maybe anyway ;) Oh no, look! A bear!

M-Rated content ahead! Smut that is! Not too smutty I hope, but just smutty enough. Actually it might be.. quite smutty.. So, if you're not into reading such, skip this chapter :) But I know MOST OF YOU, if not all are into reading such!

xoxo

* * *

Tamsin stood there frozen in the dark forest with only the moonlight illuminating her and Lauren. She was frazzled and shocked wondering, if she'd heard right. Maybe she was dreaming? Would Lauren.. sweet little.. _nerdy_ Lauren really say that?_ Drop your pants_, Tamsin swallowed shivering. She looked at Lauren. The woman hadn't moved. Actually the doctor was eyeing Tamsin with curious darkened eyes. Her lips invitingly parted. What a nice dream, Tamsin gulped.

"Tamsin?" Lauren murmured.

"Wh.. What?" Tamsin finally managed to croak out. This _is_ really happening, she realized and her heart skipped a beat.

"I said.." Lauren said lowering her tone. "Drop your pants."

"Now? Here?" Tamsin's eyes flitted around the trees.

"Yes. Now." Lauren husked with dark hazel eyes trained at the flustered Valkyrie "Please." She drawled as she ushered the detective off the path further into the foliage.

"Uh.. Where are we going?" Tamsin asked, while walking slowly backwards ahead of Lauren.

Lauren gestured right behind them at a small open space between the trees and bushes. "Here's good." Lauren whispered licking her lips.

Tamsin turned to see the spot Lauren had chosen as their.. _love nest_? Are we really going to make love.. um .. have sex outside, Tamsin thought glancing at Lauren. We really are, she understood. The doctor looked almost predatory. A look Tamsin hadn't seen on Lauren before. It was.. arousing. Very arousing.

Tamsin cleared her throat, her nervousness increasing and.. also the wetness in her panties. "Right." Tamsin popped the button of her jeans and then stopped. "Uh.."

"The zipper next." Lauren prompted.

"Are you.. sure about this?" Tamsin asked hesitantly, but pulled down the zipper of her jeans.

"What do you mean?"

"Do, you know.._ 'this'_ here?" Tamsin motioned vaguely at her pants and then at Lauren. Then she looked around again. She wanted Lauren so much, but was this too.. primitive for the doctor. Too wild?

Lauren watched Tamsin as the Valkyrie scanned their surroundings nervously. "Why not?"

"Well.. I thought you might want something more.. um.. romantic then a romp in the woods." Tamsin stammered hoping she wouldn't spoil the moment.

"Romantic? It's nice and warm out here. The moon is up. Stars are bright and you are beautiful. All this is_ more_ than romantic enough." Lauren husked gesturing generally around with her hand. "And this is not a romp. But if you want.. We can be more romantic another time." Lauren stepped closer. "Okay?"

"Another time?" Tamsin breathed excited. "There will be a next time?"

"Yes. I want to have you. Now." Lauren murmured, until stopping cold. Maybe she was once again pushing the valkyrie too quickly? "Or.. Have you changed your mind? Do.. Do you not want to do this now? You want to wait? Or cancel?" She finished feeling uncertain and took a small step back.

"Oh hell no!" Tamsin scoffed and grabbed Lauren by the arm. "You're not going anywhere. I want._ I want_."

A smile spread on Lauren lips. "Come here then."

.

* * *

Tamsin leaned in brushing her lips over Lauren's. She let out a surprised 'oomph', when Lauren captured her mouth in a demanding, hot kiss. The doctor's tongue probed inside Tamsin's mouth. After a beat Tamsin responded with all the pent up desire bubbling in her. Their tongue's dueled frantically with one another as they stumbled backwards tangled up together.

"This is insane.." Lauren murmured against Tamsin's lips, while her hands ventured to palm the valkyrie's ass.

"Insanely good." Tamsin sighed with lust laced voice.

"That." Lauren agreed hungrily. She kept kissing Tamsin and palming her ass. Lauren stopped her movements and breathed out shakily, when she felt Tamsin snake a hand under her top. The valkyrie gently caressed Lauren's bare side moving upwards to the blond's chest.

Lauren looked at Tamsin with hooded eyes asking for permission. Tamsin kissed her passionately and that was permission enough, Lauren decided hazily. She boldly moved her hand from Tamsin's behind sliding it over the valkyrie's thigh. Resting her hand for a moment on the front of Tamsin's thigh she breathed out. I want to touch her so bad, she thought before pushing her hand between Tamsin's legs. She waited for Tamsin's reaction and was ready to, albeit regretfully, pull her hand to more neutral territory, if needed.

Lauren carefully rubbed her hand over the seam of Tamsin's jeans. Feeling Tamsin buck against her hand Lauren smiled relieved and eagerly put more force behind her touches.

"Oh gods.." Tamsin croaked with her mouth on Lauren's and hands palming Lauren's breast and ass more frantically as minutes passed. She couldn't help but grind against the woman's hand. I can't take this much longer. And I still have my pants on, she thought. I think I might actually come like this.. What is she doing to me? Oh gods..

"What was that?" Lauren hissed pulling her mouth off Tamsin's with a plop. She moved her hands to Tamsin's hips.

"What?" Tamsin tried to capture Lauren's mouth with her own. "I didn't hear anything." She grunted.

"Maybe it's a bear." Lauren guessed. Seeing Tamsin's incredulous expression she added. "There are bears around here."

"A bear comes here, I'm gonna kick its ass to Tallahassee." Tamsin snarled her eyes dark desire filled pools. "Now come on." She said in no-nonsense tone pulling Lauren tightly to her.

"Shh." Lauren shushed listening carefully for sounds from the distant path. "I was right. There's something.."

"It really is a bear?" Tamsin listened carefully to the sounds of the forest. The wind rustling in the trees and.. something else in the distance, that she quite couldn't make out.

"Well, maybe.." Lauren said trying to hide her smirk, after realizing what she'd heard.

"Shit." Tamsin straightened her stance.

"The Bears and.. the Bugs. I think." Lauren shrugged.

"Huh?"

"They are going back to the cabins I guess." Lauren said seriously, but her poker face was cracking and a little grin spread on her lips.

"What?" Tamsin said, before realization dawned on her. "You're gonna be a pain in my ass aren't you?" She grinned fondly.

"I am. Sorry." Lauren nodded. "Where were we?" She murmured as she nipped Tamsin's lips.

.

* * *

Kissing was beginning to get more and more frantic and soft moans were filling the night air. During all this Lauren managed to peel off her jacket, toss it on the ground and then grab the waistline of Tamsin's jeans. Tamsin's hands massaging her ass were starting to get really distracting, but she persevered focusing on her goal.

"Pretty snug." Lauren commented grunting quietly as she desperately tried to yank the valkyrie's pants down.

"Uh huh." Tamsin got out as she shed her jacket on the ground. "Wait.." She sighed and bent over to take off her boots.

"Lay down." Lauren whispered with barely controlled lust, when Tamsin sat down letting out a victorious yippee as she chucked her boots away. "Lay down." Lauren repeated. She had hastily spread their jackets on the ground.

"But my.." Tamsin said as she settled on the makeshift blanket.

"Your jeans are as good as gone." Lauren hummed, before tugging the jeans and panties along with them flinging them away. The jeans went off flying to the bushes. "See?"

"Yup. There they go." Tamsin husked, but kept her eyes on Lauren - not her airborne pants.

"I'd like to kiss you now." Lauren murmured as she laid down next to Tamsin. Her fingers caressed the valkyrie's stomach.

"You don't need to ask." Tamsin huffed impatiently.

"Lying down like this, I mean."

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Come here and kiss me." She opened up her arms inviting Lauren to her.

Lauren smiled and settled tightly against the valkyrie's warm side. She tugged Tamsin's top up over her breasts. "You're not wearing a bra either." She commented gazing down at the exposed skin.

"I showered before.. the session and.." Tamsin forced out. She waited for Lauren to touch her, but the doctor was just lying there propped on her arm watching Tamsin intensively. "Lauren?"

"Yeah?" Lauren lifted her eyes to meet Tamsin's.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh.. Enjoying the view." Lauren whispered blushing.

"Well.." Tamsin gulped. "Enough of that." She commanded feebly hoping Lauren to lay her hands on her body already.

"Enough." Lauren agreed murmuring and latched her lips eagerly on Tamsin's.

"Yes.." Tamsin breathed between her teeth, when she felt Lauren touching her breast firmly. Rolling the nipple under her palm.

"Hmm.." Tamsin hummed, when Lauren's hand skittered from Tamsin's breast and ventured down the valkyrie's frame leaving goosebumps in its wake . Tamsin didn't even dare to breathe, when the doctor's agile fingers reached her mound. Please, please, please, Tamsin chanted silently. _Lower. Go lower._

"You feel so good." Lauren hummed slipping her middle finger between Tamsin's folds.

"Oh.. Uh.." Tamsin exhaled trying not to roll her hips. Too much. "Lauren.."

"And you're so.. So _you_." She sighed with desire laced voice as she kissed Tamsin's neck and then chest, moving to place gentle kisses on the valkyrie's breasts. "I can't believe I get to touch you like this.."

Lauren moved her finger along the wet slit. She felt Tamsin shudder and increased the flames by stroking the bundle of nerves nestled under her fingers, until she slowly pushed a finger inside Tamsin. After a few soft, tentative plunges, Tamsin's hips jerked up and Lauren couldn't help herself. She started moving her hand faster and firmer. Her palm pressing on Tamsin's clit. I want to make her come, Lauren knew as she looked at the Valkyrie. Tamsin had squeezed her eyes shut and panted heavily. Lauren enjoyed the feeling of Tamsin's fingers pawing at her back.

As Lauren pumped in and out of Tamsin, the Valkyrie let out a shuddering breaths of air. She pushed her core against Lauren's hand. She knew she was starting to unravel under Lauren's almost frenzied plunges. The doctor's lips were nipping on Tamsin's nipples one after the other and the Valkyrie's senses were on overload. She arched towards Lauren mouth latched on her breast.

"I.. I.." Tamsin exhaled with strain. She could feel her release looming ahead. Her body was pulsating in anticipation.

"Wait." Lauren grunted breathlessly and stopped everything abruptly.

Lauren heard Tamsin groan, but still pulled her hand from between the valkyrie's legs and took a deep shaky breath. You have her under you and you do this, Lauren groaned grimacing silently. This is not right. "I'm sorry.. Wait.." She repeated taking another calming breath.

"Wha.." Tamsin swallowed difficultly. "What are you doing?" She whined alarmed. "Don't stop."

"I'm doing this all wrong." Lauren mused guiltily, locking eyes with Tamsin.

"Look at me." Tamsin grunted trembling as she teetered on the edge of release. "You're doing everything right. I was just about.."

"But.."

"Don't you dare stop! Get your hand back down there! And mouth here!" Tamsin commanded with a pointed finger first on her lower body and then on her chest. "Think of my heart. Please." She whimpered and closed her eyes. "Touch me." She pleaded.

"What's wrong with your heart?" Lauren asked worriedly, thinking the lightning strike Tamsin endured only some weeks ago.

"Nothing." Tamsin sighed dramatically over-exacerating. "It's horny! Horny heart, alright. I might have a stroke, if you don't put your hands back on.. me. Now." She snarled, but with an edge of whiny got in her tone. "So get on with it." She ordered closing her eyes.

"Hold on." Lauren grinned pleased, before getting on her knees. She loved seeing Tamsin so needy and at her mercy. It was exciting.

"Hold on? Huh?" Tamsin's eyes shot open, when she felt Lauren leave her side. "Where are you going?"

"Down here." Lauren hummed as she settled between Tamsin's thighs. "Is this okay?" She pressed a small kiss on the valkyrie's groomed mound.

Tamsin gulped with widening eyes. If she goes down on me, I'm not gonna last long. _At all._ I'm gonna explode in two seconds. Or under. Oh gods.. Just.. Don't embarrass yourself. "Okay.." She got out nodding thinking it would be better to come soon, before her heart would really give out from teetering on the edge of release for too long. Please touch me, Tamsin pleaded silently.

"Good. I want to taste you so bad – to devour you, but on the other hand.. I… don't want this to be over.. too fast." Lauren murmured, before giving Tamsin's slit a long lick making the detective let out a strangled breath. "You know?" She husked.

"Lauren.." Tamsin growled in warning.

"Yeah?" Lauren whispered with a little grin. She peppered Tamsin's inner thighs with small kisses making the Valkyrie twitch impatiently.

"You're really teasing me now?" Tamsin scolded hissing. "In the woods with the.. hippies so close by? I don't think I can take.. another interruption."

"Relax." Lauren soothed and kissed her way up to Tamsin bellybutton. She gently glided her fingers through the woman's slit. She circled Tamsin's opening, before dipping in ever so slightly.

"Ah.. that feels.." Tamsin's exhaled with a little jerk of her hips. A bit more. A bit deeper, Tamsin hoped, but didn't say.

"Yes." Lauren murmured against Tamsin's stomach and then pulled her hand away.

"Lauren..." The Valkyrie grunted unpleased. "Stop… teasing… me."

"I want to enjoy you and.. It's either my way or.."

"The highway?" Tamsin guessed trying to rub against Lauren.

"No." Lauren shook her head with a lop sided grin. "I'm gonna stop so we can walk to the cabin and continue there. It's only.. a 15 minute walk."

"Oh fuck.." Tamsin sighed in defeat and pushed her bosom towards Lauren. "Carry on then.." She croaked out preparing to be tortured in the sweetest way possible.

.

* * *

Lauren gave abundant amount of attention to Tamsin's both breasts, lavishing them with her mouth and tongue. Tamsin's fingers were grabbing at Lauren's top and pawing her back harder and harder. Lauren's own arousal was increasing every second. Just listening to the moans and pants of the Valkyrie were making her all worked up. She let go of Tamsin's nipple with a soft pop and kissed her way down over the woman's abdomen.

"I need you look at me." Lauren murmured against the valkyrie's stomach.

"Uh.. What?" Tamsin forced her eyes open to look at Lauren, who was now nestled between her bent legs. The doctor's face was just a breath away from Tamsin's core.

"Lean back on your arms, lift your head and.." Lauren waited as Tamsin pushed her upper body from the ground. "Look at me." She said locking eyes with the flushed Valkyrie.

"Ah.. I.. I'm looking." Tamsin husked as she settled on her bent arms.

Lauren bit her lip, before giving a little nod. She kept her eyes on Tamsin's and kissed on top of the valkyrie's slit.

Tamsin's jaw tightened and she swallowed. She stared at Lauren, who was between her thighs kissing all over the apex of her legs. Tamsin tried to get air into her lungs and control her desire. The whole situation was.. making her totally undone. She wanted the doctor to thrust her mouth, her tongue.. And there it is, Tamsin gulped for air, when Lauren's tongue delved between her folds.

"Holy.. shit.." Tamsin exhaled. Don't come yet. I don't want this to be over. Not yet, she chanted still staring at Lauren staring back at her, while the doctor's tongue probed her core thoroughly. And slowly. What a sweet torture. "Oh my go.."

"So sweet." Lauren murmured breathing in the Valkyrie. Tasting her. And the taste was.. exquisite, Lauren hummed.

Lauren's tongue found Tamsin's clit and lavished it with short hard licks. When Tamsin moaned something unintelligent, Lauren surrounded the bud with her lips pulling her tongue away giving only soft pokes with her tongue now and then. Lauren gently suckled on the erect bundle of nerves and noted Tamsin's breathing getting erratic and her eyes start to close.

"I can't keep.." Tamsin's eyes fluttered shut at the flood of feelings Lauren mouth on her caused. "Oh gods…" Her breath hitched and her hips pushed of off the ground, forcing Lauren to take a more firm hold of the woman's legs to steady her down.

Tamsin's head lolled back and soon Lauren's tongue attacking her was too much and she lied back down with a soft groan. Her fingers took a hold of Lauren's hair, while the other hand grabbed a vice grip on the jacket under her. "Lau..ren.." She breathed as Lauren pushed her flat tongue firmly on Tamsin's bud giving it a few strokes, before pulling her tongue further away and only gently stroking over it.

"Now. Now.. I need.. I.." Tamsin moaned trailing off, when she felt blood roar in her veins. She saw stars bursting behind her tightly shut eyelids. She was biting her lip not to scream out as her body pulsated with the force of her release. And then.. it was quiet.

The Valkyrie took a shuddering breath and opened her eyes. She still saw stars. Beautiful stars. They coated the sky above. Tamsin breathed out, her eyes drifted to Lauren and she watched as the doctor crawled to rest on top of her. She's so gorgeous, Tamsin sighed dreamily. Their eyes met and Tamsin gasped quietly. I feel happy, she swallowed. She makes me happy. Being with her like this. Being with her like.. _she's mine_. I feel.. like crying. Oh hell no.. Don't start bawling, she tried to tell herself.

"Lauren." Tamsin murmured emotionally.

"Hey.." Lauren said softly. "You okay?" She caressed Tamsin's cheek with her thumb.

"Dead." Tamsin met Lauren's eyes. "You killed me." She accused smiling wetly. "I thought it was against the Hippocratic pledge.. or something."

"Oath. Not this kind of killing." Lauren pecked Tamsin on the lips. "It's actually recommended."

"Oh? Good." Tamsin smirked softly.

"Actually the orgasm has many health benefits." Lauren said getting a concentrated look on her face. "It induces deep relaxation by boosting endorphin levels and flushing cortisol out of the body. It increases DHEA levels in the body. DHEA hormone improves brain function, balances the immune system. And here's the thing, studies show making love three times a week in a stress free relationship can make you look 10 years younger. Also.." Lauren rattled.

"You should shut up now." Tamsin cut in grinning fully.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really." Tamsin said. "Until I make you scream that is." She said latching her lips on Lauren's.

"How's that?" Lauren murmured.

"Well, my queen… It's my turn to _devour_ you." Tamsin whispered. "You're gonna get it now and look 20 years younger." She boasted teasingly, while playfully nipping Lauren's neck with her teeth.

"Deal." Lauren managed to get out, before Tamsin rolled them over.

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N There you finally have it – some smuttiness! Hope it was good for you ;)

A/N 2 I'm swamped with stuff to do, so it might take a few weeks for me to update!

A/N 3 And (as always) I'll most likely edit a bit more later :)


	15. Pine needles

Sorry, this has taken a while! I was on holiday, but now I'm back home and here's the next chapter :)

Note - This chapter is also M-rated! I hope y'all don't mind :D I just thought the Doc should also get some!

xoxo

* * *

Tamsin was sitting on top of Lauren straddling the woman's thighs. She yanked Lauren's top forcefully trying to get it off and see Lauren's perky mounds for the first time ever. _Ever._

"Oh, come on.." The Valkyrie grunted displeased, when the damn top wouldn't budge. She grabbed the helm and tugged to the sides with force.

"Wait, I'll.." Lauren got out, before she already heard the material rip.

The top had ripped in half from the middle and was hanging loosely against Lauren's sides. Tamsin was rendered speechless. She let go off the ruined tank top and swallowed loudly. "_You_."

Lauren wondered what the hell was going on, when the Valkyrie just stared at her without saying anything. Without touching her.

"I.. " Lauren started, but Tamsin pressed her index finger softly to Lauren's mouth to quiet her.

"Let me look. You're so.." Tamsin reverently swept her darkened green eyes over all that exposed skin. "..Beautiful." She finished meeting Lauren's eyes. "I've always thought so, but.. you.. like this?" She finished questioningly.

"Um.."

"Gorgeous." Tamsin answered her own question.

"Thanks." Lauren murmured with flushed cheeks. She had trouble believing the look Tamsin gave her. Had trouble believing that Tamsin would look at her with such adoration, intensitivity and.. full on desire. Tamsin wanted to touch her and give her pleasure. Lauren knew this. Now. She knew Tamsin wanted her and she shivered in anticipation.

Tamsin's hand hovered over Lauren's breast. The doctor could almost feel her hardened nipple straining to reach the valkyrie's palm. Begging to be touched.

"Tamsin?" Lauren exhaled.

Tamsin sat on Lauren unmoving gazing down. Lauren was such an exquisite woman. Is she really ready for this? Does she want me to do.. this? I want her. I want make her feel good. I want to touch.. Tamsin's thoughts were interrupted by Lauren, who wound her arms around Tamsin's neck and pulled her down to kiss her passionately.

"Touch me." Lauren commanded huskily and that was all the permission Tamsin needed.

Tamsin clamped her hand on Lauren's breast and massaged it firmly. She smiled against Lauren's lips, when she felt the blond let out a low appreciative moan.

"Oh my God.. Tamsin." Lauren husked out and that was Tamsin's undoing.

The Valkyrie lost all control and began to strive to make Lauren come. Hard and fast. Teasing was out of the question, because Tamsin could never in a million years survive it. The sounds Lauren's making are making me crazy, Tamsin understood through her lust filled haze.

Tamsin snaked her hands down Lauren's body and frenziedly opened Lauren's pants yanking them down a bit. Tamsin squeezed her hand between the doctor's pants and without preamble slid a finger through Lauren's folds and pushed it inside the woman. She kept her strokes strong and deliberate giving Lauren no mercy as she pumped in and out.

Lauren arched her body towards Tamsin. She ached for release. The time on this love camp with Tamsin had been torture. Sweet torture that would now end with sweet release. Lauren bit her lip, when she felt the telltale signs of her climax roaring inside.

"Oh God.." Lauren groaned as her body began to pulsate. Her fingers clutched at Tamsin shoulders.

Suddenly Tamsin stopped moving and pushed her body up slightly. She pulled out of Lauren and shuffled to sit between the woman's legs.

"What's.. happening?" Lauren husked dazedly forcing her eyes open. "What are.."

"Shh." Tamsin shushed and tugged Lauren's pants further down, before crawling between the doctor's legs. She quickly tasted Lauren with her tongue.

"Ah.." Lauren jerked, when Tamsin gave her clit a gentle suck. "Holy.. Stratosphere."

"Delicious." Tamsin murmured circling Lauren's nub with her tongue. She gave it little pokes, long hard strokes and wrote her name over it. It tickled and excited her, when she felt Lauren grab her hair. "Batman fan? Holy smokes." She teased softly keeping her tongue in action. Apparently Lauren had been rendered speechless, Tamsin grinned when Lauren wasn't able to utter a word.

So Tamsin did as she had promised earlier. As she wanted to do. The valkyrie _devoured_ the doctor. Her mouth and tongue worked on Lauren mercilessly making the doctor moan, twitch and pant. Some little part of Tamsin hoped that she could slow down, to tease a little, but she just wasn't able to control herself. At all. She wanted to _see_ Lauren come. She wanted to _feel_ her come. She needed to see and feel. Tamsin felt so alive at this very moment. Giving Lauren pleasure was unbelievably amazing.

Tamsin dipped her finger inside Lauren and felt the doctor buck against it. She latched her mouth on the doctor's bundle of nerves lavishing it with hard stabs of her pointed tongue. Tamsin slowed down, when she felt Lauren spasm erratically around her digit, until clamping hard around it. She's coming, Tamsin reveled ecstatic, but kept vigilantly watching the woman's every move. Every expression flitting on that beautiful face.

"Oh my.. I'm.." Lauren got out as her neck extended back.

Tamsin watched in awe as Lauren came moaning to the heavens. I did this, she thought in disbelief, but also feeling mighty proud as Lauren's body slacked back totally relaxed. Lauren had a soft smile on her face. Tamsin smiled too feeling happy._ I did this._

.

* * *

Lauren shuddered as she pushed herself up a bit. She looked at Tamsin, who was still buried between her legs resting her head on Lauren's thigh. The Valkyrie was looking at her in.. amazement. Admiration.

"Hey." Tamsin said pecking Lauren's inner thigh and made the blond yelp.

"Sensitive.." Lauren explained taking a deep breath.

"Oh?" Tamsin smiled widely with her eyes shining happily.

"You look.. Proud." Lauren said and she would have rolled her eyes, if she only had the energy.

"I am." Tamsin teased grinning. "You're really.. pretty, when you.. You know."

"Thanks. You really are such a sweet talker." Lauren shook her head with a smile on her face.

"You sound surprised?" Tamsin scoffed playfully.

"I am. You.. You are full of surprises Tamsin." Lauren smiled almost lovingly. "Come here." She cooed, before laying back down closing her eyes. She was spent and.. very.. _very_ content.

Tamsin crawled up to snuggle against Lauren's side. The doctor opened her eyes and breathed out putting her arms around Tamsin.

"Well.. that was.." Lauren sighed with a sheepish smile.

"Yes.." Tamsin breathed happily. "Unbelievable."

"It was.. And also a bit.. Frenzied. Fast." Lauren gazed at the stars.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Tamsin asked with worry.

"Hmm." Lauren murmured.

"Lauren?"

"I'm fine. I don't break that easily. You didn't hurt me. You wouldn't, I know that." The doctor breathed feeling utterly satisfied. "You did everything right. It was.."

"Hot?"

"Very." Lauren nodded grinning dazedly.

"Yes."

"I still have my pants on." Lauren suddenly realized, when she couldn't wrap her leg around the valkyrie.

"Around your ankles." Tamsin pointed out sounding slightly defensive. "I don't even know where my jeans are.. " She pondered.

"Yeah." Lauren smirked and let out another long satisfied breath.

"I'm sorry about.. your shirt." Tamsin gave a little nod at Lauren's ripped top.

"Oh." Lauren shrugged. "I have others. So.. Um.. I'd like to do this again." She said meeting Tamsin's eyes.

"Me too. Maybe just a little more.."

"More slowly?"

"Exactly." Tamsin grinned. "You're a wild one Doctor Lewis." She ended softly.

"I can be.. tame too." Lauren smirked.

"Show me."

"Come here then." Lauren cooed.

"Oh crap. Crap." Tamsin groaned. "I.. I.. I'd love that, but.."

"But?"

"The pine needles are sticking to my ass. And these branches are digging into my side. And.."

"You poor little thing." Lauren snickered. "Nature can be very cruel."

"You know it. Let's go back to the cabin and continue there?"

"Let's go."

"I need my pants.." Tamsin rolled on her side checking the ground. "Where the hell are they?"

"I think.." Lauren looked thoughtful. "..that I tossed them there.. somewhere."

"Somewhere?"

"Yeah." Lauren stood up and pulled up her pants. "I don't mind you walking commando." She smirked.

"Right." Tamsin scolded with a mock stern look. "You and Mr. Otter what's-his-asshole-name." She rolled her eyes.

"No one gets to see your bare ass, but me!" Lauren hissed nauseous by the mere thought of some jerk drooling after Tamsin. Well anybody actually. I want her to be mine, no one else's, Lauren realized. I want to be the one to ogle her. To touch her. To love.. Shit. I think I'm falling for her. _Tamsin._

Tamsin noted the shocked expression on Lauren's face. "I was kidding."

"Um.. Here's your.. underpants. Now.. Let's find your jeans." Lauren said starting to move the branches to look for the valkyrie's pants.

"And shoes.." Tamsin wiggled her toes to show her bare feet. "It's darker than in a witches broom closet out here. I can't see shit." She moaned unhappily.

"Don't worry." Lauren soothed and lit up the flashlight. "I found one." She exclaimed crouching down. "Two. Yay!" She did a fist pump. "And now the pants.." Lauren muttered shining the light around. "Where are you pants?" She called out.

"Weirdo." Tamsin stood there watching the other blond hop around. I never knew she was this playful and.. adorable, she smiled. "Lauren?" Tamsin said making the doctor turn and look at her.

"Found them!" Lauren almost squealed, before tossing the jeans to Tamsin, who caught them easily.

"Thanks." Tamsin swallowed. "Um.. Lauren?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh.. I'd like to take you out."

"We are out."

"Smartass." Tamsin huffed with a grin on her lips, but then shuffled anxiously from foot to foot.

"By the way.." Lauren drawled teasingly. "You're the first to ask me out without wearing any pants. The answer is definitely yes."

Tamsin snorted, but made no move to put on the pants now draped on her arm. "When we get home.. Will you go out with me?"

Lauren smiled softly. "I'd like that."

"Great." Tamsin exhaled happily.

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N Next chapter in a few weeks! I hope this one wasn't too rushed.. I'll edit more later (the last few chapters).

PS. Kyoshiob69, you asked about the fae vs human issue with Copdoc relationship and I'll try to tackle that a bit, but later.


	16. Morning

Shortish this one is :) And I sound like a broken record, but I'll edit more later (the previous chapters also)..

FYI (1st of July 2015) I managed to find time to edit chapters 12 to 16 :) I also added a few words here and there!

xoxo

* * *

Tamsin stretched a little, before slowly opening her eyes. Her eyes opened easily, which was a surprise because she and Lauren hadn't slept much last night. _Last night._ All their activities flooded Tamsin's brain and she couldn't suppress a giant grin taking hold of her lips. She remembered their love making in detail. First in the woods. Then there had been the painstaking walk back to their cabin where they had continued to give each other pleasure. And it had been.. _epic._

"Last night.. Wow." Tamsin sighed dreamily as she turned to lay on her side facing Lauren, who was still asleep. "I'm gonna be sore for sure."

The valkyrie's intent eyes wandered on Lauren's relaxed face and once in a while drifting down to take in the woman's ample cleavage revealed by the low hanging quilt. Her fingertips ghosted over the inviting skin on Lauren's chest. Don't touch her. She's sleeping, Tamsin reminded herself and kept her green eyes latched on the other blond.

Tamsin finally forced her eyes off from Lauren to look outside. It was still early, she reckoned by the soft sunlight streaming through the window. Her eyes drifted back to the slumbering doctor. Tamsin leaned in almost touching Lauren with her lips. She took a deep breath. And then another. I'm being totally weird, Tamsin realized pulling back a little. Staring at her sleeping. Breathing her in. I'm totally bewitched and charmed by her and it's.. invigorating, exciting. _Wonderful._

But.. what's going to happen when we get home? The unwanted thought popped into Tamsin's mind making the Valkyrie groan out loud. Was this just for one night? What does she want? Will I ever get to look at her like this? Hold her like this, Tamsin swallowed placing her hand on Lauren's hip. Will I ever.. get to call her mine?

She really didn't want to think about such things now, but couldn't stop her thoughts from escalating. Bo for one is going blow a gasket, when she finds out. Me and Lauren. _Together._ How will others react? How will Lauren react to.. others reacting? Maybe it will be too much for her – for us, Tamsin pondered worriedly.

Lauren murmured quietly and wiggled her body tighter against Tamsin. I'm not going to think about the future too much now, Tamsin decided when she noted Lauren starting to wake up. This is it – will she kick me on the floor or will she.. want me to stay? Stay here with her. Tamsin held her breath, when she noticed Lauren's eyes flutter open.

"Morning." Lauren murmured with a small smile.

"Hey." Tamsin breathed smiling feeling relieved. She was still in the bed.

"Hey.." Lauren said hiding a yawn with the back of her hand. "You sleep okay?"

"I didn't sleep much." Tamsin said with a little laugh.

"True.. So.. This is nice." Lauren started hesitantly and Tamsin understood, that the doctor also wasn't sure how Tamsin would react to.. everything. Them together like this after last night. "You know like.." Lauren continued, but then trailed off.

"Waking up like this together?"

"Yes." Lauren said meeting the valkyrie's eyes. "Nice?"

"It is." Tamsin pressed her forehead against Lauren's. "You're not sorry for what happened last night? Regrets?" She whispered carefully.

"No regrets." Lauren shook her head placing her palm gently on Tamsin's cheek. "You?"

"No." Tamsin husked and leaned into give Lauren a kiss.

"Morning breath." Lauren warned, but Tamsin pecked her on the lips anyway.

"It's fine." The Valkyrie promised giving Lauren another little peck. "No regrets." She smirked happily.

Lauren tugged Tamsin so that her face was nestled in the crook of the doctor's neck. Lauren exhaled satisfied, when Tamsin pulled her in a tight embrace. Lauren softly caressed Tamsin's hair and back. They stayed like that, until Tamsin let out a big puff of air. She met Lauren's eyes and grinned.

"You're turning me into this.. soft-ass cuddler.." Tamsin groaned narrowing her eyes at Lauren playfully accusing. "I'm gonna take a shower." She said as she hopped out of bed hoping Lauren would follow her.

Lauren leaned on her arm and watched the Valkyrie get up. "Okay. Go on." She nodded nonchalantly, while roaming her eyes hungrily on the naked woman. "I'll stay here.. naked and.. uh.. keep myself entertained in the meantime." She finished suggestively.

"Oh? Entertainment?" Tamsin met Lauren's eyes. "Um.. What would that entail?"

"All kinds of things." Lauren teased. "Dirty things." She added.

"Crap." Tamsin sighed smirking. "I can't go then. I like entertainment. The dirtier, the better." She crawled back next to Lauren. "And I need.."

"Cuddles?" Lauren cut in wrapping her arms around Tamsin.

"Right." Tamsin scoffed in mock offence. "Cuddles.." She said breathing in Lauren's soothing scent.

.

* * *

Lauren's hand drifted along Tamsin's naked skin, until it reached the valkyrie's ass. Tamsin had a fabulous ass and Lauren couldn't resist touching it now that she was allowed to do so. She caressed the behind with intense admiration.

"How can you feel so.." Tamsin trailed off with her lips nipping at Lauren's neck.

"Good?" Lauren guessed cheekily. "Awesome even?"

"Silky."

"It's not just me." Lauren countered gently as her hands wandered on Tamsin's skin.

"If you say so." Tamsin captured Lauren's lips for a hungry kiss, while her hand found the doctor's breast. Lauren pushed her thigh between Tamsin's legs.

"You're a morning person."Lauren commented, when the valkyrie rubbed her core on Lauren's thigh.

"Huh?" Tamsin got out distracted.

"Morning sex? You like it?"

"Not usually. I like sleeping more." Tamsin smirked, before biting her lip. "But with you I want…" She hummed, but was cut off when suddenly the phone in the cabin rang startling both women.

"Who could that be? I didn't even know that thing was working." Lauren eyed the old phone curiously.

"Don't answer it." Tamsin hastily forbid and locked her lips with the doctor's.

"Wasn't going to." Lauren murmured against the valkyrie's mouth.

"Fuck.." Tamsin cursed, when the phone wouldn't stop ringing.

"So much for the peace and quiet." Tamsin snarled as she reached to the phone and picked up the receiver. "Who the hell is it?" She spat angrily.

"Good morning, Kate." Doctor Hendricks' voice sounded. "Not really a morning person are you?" She joked.

"Morning.." Tamsin muttered glancing at puzzled Lauren. "I'm sorry about, you know.."

"Oh, it's fine." Maureen chuckled. "Nobody likes these early morning calls."

Tamsin cleared her throat and shrugged to Lauren. "So why are you calling? So insistently."

"I have a kayak here with your name on it waiting for you. So chop chop – head on down for breakfast."

"That was today?"

"Yes." Maureen confirmed. "I'll see you both soon. Bye."

"Bye." Tamsin said, before lowering the receiver and staring at it. "Shit."

"Who was it?" Lauren asked sitting up.

"Doctor Hendricks."

"What did she want?"

"To remind us that we have that Kayaking trip today. We have to be at the main house at 9am."

"What a load of.. _feces_." Lauren plopped back down on the bed with a huff.

"Spoken like a true poet." Tamsin snorted. She hopped out of bed tugging Lauren up too.

"Are you actually eager to go?" Lauren eyed the Valkyrie curiously.

"Well.." Tamsin shrugged looking shy. "I kinda like it out on the water."

"You do?" Lauren raised an eyebrow. "I though you couldn't swim? Or don't like to swim? You still like to go out there?"

Tamsin fidgeted on her spot. "Um.. I can swim. I swim. I like to swim. I'm actually.. a _great_ swimmer."

"Why didn't you swim with me then?"

"I… Um.. I didn't want to get into the water with you."

"Why?"

"Can you just drop it?" Tamsin begged whining.

"No. Why?"

"You know why! I had to keep my distance or I would have ripped those flimsy bikinis off of you." Tamsin groaned, before pulling Lauren with her. "Come on - let's take a shower together, before heading to breakfast."

"Ooh, to preserve water?" Lauren winked suggestively.

"Not really.." Tamsin cooed as she dragged Lauren to the bathroom. "But I'll be quick. I promise." She said adjusting the water temperature.

"You do understand, that you promising to be quick is really not a good thing?" Lauren snickered.

"Oh shut up." Tamsin rolled her eyes, before pushing Lauren under the warm spray. "You'll see that quick is good." She boasted following Lauren and latching her mouth on the doctor's. "You'll see." She repeated before snaking her hand between Lauren's legs.

"I'm.. I'm.. sure I will." Lauren murmured as she made a mental note to take her bikini for their kayaking trip.

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	17. Love Is

Thanks for your comments, follows and for favoriting Undercover :)

xoxo

* * *

The group had gathered to the beach, where several double kayaks rested on the shoreline, to hear Doctor Hendricks' instructions for the day. Everyone had eaten breakfast earlier and had been instructed to dress for a hot day out on the lake. Both Tamsin and Lauren were dressed in shorts, loose tops and both had bandanas covering their heads and sunglasses their eyes from the sun.

Lauren had decided not to wear a bikini under her clothes in fear of her skin getting chafed, but she did have them in her back bag. She was waiting for the right opportunity to put them on. Hopefully soon as possible. A little pit stop on a secluded beach or something, Lauren thought as she followed Tamsin to the edge of the water. We have to apply more sunscreen sooner or later, Lauren licked her lips absentmindedly. She kept a keen eye on the valkyrie's round behind, but her concentration was broken by Doctor Hendricks clearing her throat to get everyone's attention.

"Welcome." Doctor Hendricks opened, when all had turn eyes on her. "Please, shut off your phones and hand them to Doctor Jameson. He'll take care of them while you're out on the water. Thank you."

"Our phones? Why?" More than one person asked.

"So you can concentrate on each other, not Facebook." The doctor smirked. "Besides I don't want you to use google maps to navigate. You will have to work together. Work, trust and communication are the key words for today."

"Crap." Tamsin breathed, when she noted Maureen dig out maps from her bag. She hadn't forgotten the annoyingly defective map of the forest.

"Here's a map for each couple." Maureen said handing the plastic covered items to every couple. "Your goal is to find six cards from six places marked on your map. From the surrounding little islands and rock formations. The envelopes entailing the cards are not that hard to find."

"Cards?" Lauren spoke up.

"Yes, _Love is_ –cards. Each one has a quote written on it. I hope they incite ideas, thoughts, conversation." The doctor explained smiling widely. "Oh and don't go following other couples. Each couple have their individual route. Follow the map. Your own map. And may I remind you, that this is not a competition. This day.. This is for you. You and your partner."

"Your kayaks are marked with the picture of your couple insignia." Doctor Jameson informed. "Please." He gestured to the red and yellow kayaks. "Put on your life vests."

"Be safe. Be good to each other." Doctor Hendricks said as the couples boarded their designated kayaks. "You'll find food and long range walkie talkies in the waterproof bag in your kayak. Use them, if you get in trouble. We are here ready to help."

"Love is an adventure!" The counselor declared as the couples climbed to their kayaks.

"I'd rather be in bed with you. That's an adventure." Tamsin said quietly to Lauren as her paddle dove into the water giving their kayak speed.

Lauren side-glanced at the mischievous looking valkyrie. "Right back at you."

"Have a nice day and don't forget to apply sunscreen and hydrate!" Doctor Hendricks hollered after the furthering group.

.

* * *

"It is a beautiful day." Lauren exhaled happily after they had been paddling for a while on the calm waters. Their kayak glided effortlessly forwards through the clear water.

"Yeah." Tamsin agreed from behind her.

"So you seem like a pro at this."

"And?"

"Have you done this before?"

"I've been out on the water a lot." Tamsin smiled remembering her childhood years ago. Hundreds of years ago, she corrected. A life where she had had a mother, who wanted to take care of her. A family.

"Tamsin?"

"Yeah?" Tamsin said quietly, her voice cracking slightly.

"Are you alright?" Lauren looked at Tamsin, who sat behind her. Maureen had instructed the stronger and more experienced to sit at the back. The obvious choice had been the Valkyrie, who now looked somber, almost sad to Lauren.

"I'm fine."

"Are you?" Lauren probed gently.

"I like the water." Tamsin whispered, while memories of a life long ago filled her heart.

"Okay." Lauren said softly, understanding that Tamsin needed to have some time to herself.

.

* * *

The two women paddled mostly in quiet only exchanging a few words now and then. Both enjoying the beautiful scenery and lovely weather. They had already collected a few cards on their way. The spots where to find the cards had been marked on their map. Two had been on rocks and one strapped to a buoy. The bright yellow envelopes had been easy to find as Maureen had promised.

Lauren had grabbed the map, when they boarded their kayak which Tamsin was grateful for. She really didn't need the stress of holding the map. Lauren had led them easily to the right coordinates. The doctor was good at navigating on the water too. Tamsin was not surprised. Lauren was also a strong paddler even though the woman looked so.. petite, Tamsin mused now.

"You're stronger than you look." Tamsin suddenly said out loud as she gave Lauren's frame an appraising look.

"Oh, I look weak to you?" Lauren huffed trying to hide her smirk. She loved bantering playfully with the Valkyrie. It was adorable how Tamsin got all flustered, when Lauren teased her.

"No." Tamsin quickly breathed out alarmed. "No. Of course not. You just look.."

"Weak?" Lauren finished and gave Tamsin a wink.

"You're evil. That's what you are." Tamsin grumbled, but was relieved that she hadn't offended Lauren. "And you do look like _a delicate flower_." She added feigning contempt.

"Why thank you." Lauren said sweetly.

"You're welcome." Tamsin laughed. "So.. Do you work out?"

"What?"

"Arm porn." Tamsin gestured to Lauren's arms that she had been admiring for years now. The arms that were now bulging with the effort of moving their kayak towards the next mark.

"Arm porn?" Lauren scoffed giving the Valkyrie a baffled look over her shoulder.

"Do you?"

"Work out in a gym? No." Lauren shook her head. "I run and mountain bike. Box a little sometimes." Lauren revealed shrugging a little. "Oh, look. There's three couples at the resting point." She pointed to the shore. "We can open the envelopes and see what cards we got. Only three more to find."

"I don't want to stay with the others." Tamsin said forcing the kayak further away from the sight.

"Why?" Lauren asked, but continued paddling to assist the Valkyrie. Not that she really needed it. Tamsin was also stronger than she looked. She's a valkyrie, Lauren reminded herself. Of course she's strong.

"I want to have you all to myself."

"Oh." Lauren smiled widely. "Sometimes you say the sweetest things."

"Plus they're all assholes." Tamsin added grinning.

"Of course they are.." Lauren rolled her eyes. "You're not really a people's person are you?"

"You got that right. I don't like most people." Tamsin spat, but then softened her tone. "I do like you." She admitted looking ahead in the distance.

Lauren was shocked, but felt a warm slithering.. _lovely_ feeling spread all around her body. She licked her lips nervously, until clearing her throat she turned a little so she could meet Tamsin's eyes. "I like you too Tamsin."

Tamsin smiled softly and whispered "Great."

"_Awesome_, I think." Lauren batted her eyes playfully.

"Oh shut it." Tamsin chuckled. "Let's climb to shore there." She nodded ahead.

"Let's make a fire and eat something. Roast some nuts and.."

Tamsin snorted.

"Oh shut it. I'm starving." Lauren whined. "I need energy. This is surprisingly straining for.."

"Starving? Why didn't you say something?" Tamsin yelped and increased her paddling speed making Lauren yelp in turn as the kayak lunged forward. "I don't want you to go hungry or thirsty or anything. You need to tell me, if there's something you need!" She ranted.

"For God's sake calm down.. I'm fine. Just hungry." Lauren turned her wide eyes to the anxious Valkyrie. "It's not like I'm going to drop dead at this second."

"Don't talk like that."

"Sorry." Lauren quickly apologized. "Everything's alright. I'm stronger than I look, remember?"

"Yes.. I'm sorry for.."

"Freaking out?"

"That. But.. I just want you to be.. happy."

"I am." Lauren promised. "Let's go to shore and fix something to eat."

"Okay." Tamsin nodded, but eyed Lauren from the back. "Are you sure you're alright? I can paddle to the shore."

"Tamsin, I'm fine. I could just eat something." Lauren said shrugging, until getting a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Something like you."

"I am very tasty and protein rich."

"That you are my little paddler. That you are." Lauren chuckled.

.

* * *

Lauren and Tamsin had dug into the back bag Lauren had packed. Their chosen snacks, sandwiches, bananas and nuts, were spread on a little blanket. They hadn't lit a fire after all. Lauren was hungry and Tamsin did not want to waste time making a fire. 'Sandwiches. Now.' Tamsin had ordered sternly as she had pushed the sandwich in Lauren's hands.

"Eat." The valkyrie commanded and Lauren gladly followed orders.

"This is good." Lauren said after a few bites.

"Do you want to do the honors?" Tamsin took a sip from her soda and gestured to the cards resting on top of their back bag.

"Sure." Lauren said wiping her hands on a napkin, before reaching for the envelopes. She opened the first one. "Love is.. someone to act goofy with."

Tamsin grinned. She loved being goofy and playful with Lauren. She'd never had that with anyone. Well, maybe Kenzi. But otherwise she always wore her shields high up, but with Lauren those shields were tumbling down. "Check. We've done that." She blurted. Oops. The cards read 'Love is', the Valkyrie realized. She glanced at Lauren. _Love is_. "So.. Um.. What does the next one say?" She asked quickly and took a bite of her sandwich.

"Love is.. sneaking off together for the day." Lauren nodded while she read.

"Does this count as sneaking off?" Tamsin asked pondering out loud.

Lauren shrugged. "I think it counts." She smiled.

"I agree." Tamsin returned the smile. "Out on the water paddling with you. It counts."

Lauren reached for the next card. She looked softly at Tamsin, before lowering her eyes back on the card. "Love is.. the most precious thing you can find to give." She read.

"It is." Tamsin nodded wondering, if Lauren would accept her love. Would the doctor love her back. Give her love. "It really is."

"Yeah. When you give your heart.. Your love to someone, who deserves it – They'll take good care of it." Lauren whispered quietly, while turning over the card in her fingers.

"I hope so." Tamsin said looking at Lauren. She swallowed and look out to the lake. Her thoughts wandered back to her mother. To the family she once had. "I haven't.. Haven't been loved much. And I've never told anyone this, but.. I remember, when I was… Um.. I had a family once, you know. "

Lauren noted the change in Tamsin's mood again. The Valkyrie obviously wanted to share something. Something important with her. Lauren was honored. Honored and curious. "You did?"

"Centuries ago I had a loving family. We lived by a lake and I loved it. Every moment." Tamsin nodded looking out on the water.

Lauren didn't say anything, but moved closer to Tamsin so their sides were touching. She too looked out on the lake.

"My.. parents found me lost in the forest. I was just a little 'reborn' and I was about 3 years old. Lost and totally defenseless. They took me in and raised me as their own."

"Oh. Humans or.."

"They were like you. You know, normal."

"I'm not that normal." Lauren joked softly and made Tamsin let out quiet chuckle.

"It was a very short life for me and for them as human life is, but.."

"But?"

"I've never been so happy."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. At least I got to experience that kind of love." Tamsin said quietly. "As did you with your family."

Lauren didn't know what to say so she stayed quiet, but reached out for Tamsin's hand. She entwined their fingers together and rested her head on the valkyrie's shoulder.

"Love is.. A memory locked in your heart forever." Tamsin whispered.

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N The 'Love is' quotes are from the comic strip by Kim Grove.


	18. Small things

Thank you for your time :)

I'm currently on holiday so the next update also may take some time. In a few weeks I'll have something, I think.

xoxo

* * *

Tamsin and Lauren had almost rounded the Bell Island and were paddling back towards the camp's beach. They had collected the rest of the cards on their way. Six cards with 'Love is..' quotes were now in their possession. Some of the last cards had been in more difficult places and Lauren and Tamsin had had to work together as a team to reach them. Which they had managed to do quite easily. Lauren had even joked about how good they worked together.

Now they were bobbing slowly on the gentle waves with their kayak. Lauren was digging into their back bag and after offering the Valkyrie a drink, she pulled out three unopened envelopes. Tamsin had told Lauren to pause paddling and read the cards.

"Are you sure you fine with me reading these while you.."

"I'm fine." Tamsin assured chuckling. "Just read them. Doctor Hendricks might be waiting for us. Ready to harass us with her questions. How do you feel about this? What thoughts did the cards bring out? In your own words tell me about your.. _feelings_." The Valkyrie ended imitating their counselor.

"You're probably right. So.. Um.." Lauren ripped open the first envelope of three unopened ones after carefully balancing her paddle in front of her on the kayak top. "Love is.. making a clean break with the past."

"I believe that is an accurate advice."

Lauren was silent, until she blurted "Do you think we should tell Bo about us going undercover?" She lowered her voice at 'undercover'.

Tamsin snorted at the double meaning, but then grew more serious noticing Lauren's slightly anxious tone.

"About us.. getting closer?" Lauren added somberly.

"You don't want to tell her?"

"It's not that.." Lauren stalled.

"So what is it?"

"I don't want her to mess everything up." Lauren sighed. "She's an impulsive hothead, somewhat selfish and.."

"Somewhat?" The valkyrie scoffed with a little dark laugh.

"And Bo can be very scary, when she wants to." Lauren continued. "Dangerous."

"You're worried, that she'd rip into you, if she finds out what.." Tamsin paused trying to find her words. "..we've been doing?" She finished.

"No." Lauren met Tamsin's eyes. "I'm worried for you."

"Oh." Tamsin breathed with a little smile. Lauren cared for her safety and that warmed Tamsin's heart. "Don't be. I can defend myself." She promised.

"I know." Lauren agreed hesitantly. "But.."

"But I agree. Maybe we should not tell her right away. About this.. You know, going undercover and.. us like this. Come here." Tamsin leaned forward and gave Lauren a gentle kiss on the lips. "We'll find the right time to tell, okay?"

"Okay." Lauren nodded.

"So how about the other cards? What do they say?"

"Love is.. the small things that make the big difference."

"What do you think it means?" Tamsin asked. "I mean.. What does it mean for you?"

"Um.. Small things.." Lauren pondered out loud.

"Like?"

"I don't know.. just spending time together, watching tv, having dinner, going out on walks or whatever. Holding hands. Staying in bed cuddling. I don't know if those are small things, but anyway."

"Sounds nice."

"I miss being like that with someone. When everything is easy. When you want to do your best to make the other person happy and she wants to make you.. happy. You know?"

"I know." Tamsin nodded.

"What do you think the big things are?" Lauren asked, while fanning herself with the card. She glanced at Tamsin, who was slowly paddling them forward.

"Love." Tamsin said at once. "It's the biggest."

"It is."

"Trust. Respect. Attraction." Tamsin listed inwardly admitting to herself that she felt all those for Lauren. "Understanding."

"Yes, those are big ones." Lauren agreed. "Huge."

Tamsin waited until Lauren turned to look at her. "Love is." She shrugged and smiled.

Lauren smiled nodding and took out the final card. "Here's the last one - Love is.. two hearts travelling the same path." Lauren read before stuffing the cards in their back bag, placed the bag under the deck and grabbed her paddle. "Beautiful." She murmured quietly.

"That's a goal to strive for." Tamsin whispered wistfully.

.

* * *

"We're almost home.. I mean at the camp. Maybe 20 minutes or so to go." Tamsin said as she watched Lauren paddling at a steady pace. "It's been a nice day."

"For me too." Lauren nodded smiling. "And the best thing is it's not over yet."

"That's the best part." Tamsin grinned. She couldn't remember, when.. _if ever_.. she had been this happy. What a weird feeling. "It's been hot. I'm sweating like a pig."

"Uh huh." Lauren glanced at Tamsin, before smirking and splashed water at the Valkyrie with her paddle. "I'll cool you down."

Tamsin squealed, before giving Lauren an accusing glare. "I'm all wet now thanks to you."

"You are. And looking at you I realize my mistake." Lauren said groaning as her eyes eagerly latched on Tamsin and her soaked shirt. Wet t-shirt contest happening right here. "I see that now.."

"It was and now you must suffer." Tamsin said in a low tone. She put the paddle in the middle after looking around.

"What are you doing?" Lauren asked balancing herself to look at the Valkyrie seated behind her.

"Shush." Tamsin shushed teasingly. "I'm not wearing a wet shirt." She winked.

"Where's your vest anyway?" Lauren scolded patting her own life vest trying to distract herself from ogling the valkyrie.

"It's in the back. I'm part fish, I'll manage without." Tamsin scoffed joking, before peeling of her top. "Besides we've been moving right along the shoreline. It's like few inches of water here."

"But still you.." Lauren's rant of safety on the waters died on her lips, after Tamsin stuffed her top under the deck. The doctor's eyes feasted on the Valkyrie's softly swaying breasts.

"No fun facts about life jackets?" Tamsin smirked pleased at Lauren's reaction.

"What?" Lauren met Tamsin's eyes briefly.

"Fun facts?"

"No.." Lauren choked out, until she looked again in Tamsin's mischievous eyes and gulped.

"There's a small beach." Tamsin said.

"Uh? What?" Lauren lifted an eyebrow feeling slightly guilty at staring at topless Tamsin so boldly. Why do I feel guilty? I can look at her now. Freely. I can, Lauren realized and a slow smile took over her lips.

"Deserted beach." Tamsin said slowly, while pointing with her finger. "Wanna go for a swim?"

"Sure.."

"Okay." Tamsin nodded and began to paddle towards the sand with Lauren staring at her and not moving a muscle to help Tamsin paddle. "You gonna help or what?"

"Or what." Lauren gave a sweet smile, while she stayed turned sideways with her eyes latched on the Valkyrie. "Or what." She repeated.

"Right." Tamsin huffed with mock irritation, but she couldn't hide the wide smile forcing its way on her face. She beamed and she knew it. The things she makes me feel, Tamsin thought shaking her head a little.

.

* * *

Tamsin increased the kayak's speed a little, before it contacted the sand on the beach. The kayak slid gently on the soft sand.

"Nice parking." Lauren praised smirking at Tamsin.

"I have _moves_." Tamsin boasted as she climbed off the kayak.

"I've noticed." Lauren said dreamily watching the half-naked Valkyrie saunter on the beach and plop down with a relaxed sigh.

Tamsin noted that Lauren stayed seated in their kayak. She smirked and pulled off her shoes and shorts leaving her completely naked.

"What are you doing?" Lauren croaked out, when Tamsin stood up and walked back to her.

"I'm.." Tamsin leaned down bringing her lips almost to Lauren's. Then she straightened her back. "Swimming." She gave a cheeky expression and walked deeper into the water.

"Well.. I haven't got my bikini on. I was planning to show it off though."

"You won't need it today." Tamsin cooed over her shoulder.

"Wait for me!" Lauren huffed after the Valkyrie and scrambled out of the kayak splashing water everywhere. She chucked the back bag on the sand, before practically ripping off her clothes and sprinting off to the water.

Tamsin stood with water up to her chest following Lauren with her eyes. The doctor went under water and suddenly was right in front of Tamsin.

"What are you, a mermaid?" Tamsin chuckled as she wound her arms around the other woman. "You are aren't you?"

"Those beings are pretty, but very dangerous."

"You just proved my point." Tamsin teased and then latched her lips on Lauren's.

Lauren jumped wrapping her legs around Tamsin easily with the water supporting her weight and smiled into the kiss.

"What?" Tamsin met Lauren's eyes. "What are you smiling about?" She asked taking a few steps towards the shore, so that the water was at their waist.

"We're skinny dipping! You and me." Lauren snickered. "Imagine, if someone would have said we would just a few days ago."

"Yeah, I would have laughed so.." Tamsin started, but paused gasping when Lauren's hand latched on her breast.

"I like it here with you." Lauren cooed keeping her hand on Tamsin's breast massaging it gently. The nipple puckered up.

"Oh my god!" Tamsin suddenly squealed making Lauren release her grip and fall to her feet on the sandy lake bed. "Something touched my leg."

"It's just a little fish." Lauren said gazing down at the clear water.

"Are you sure? Did it bite me?" Tamsin turned over her limb.

"No." Lauren let out a small laugh, before snorting. "What's up with you? Panicking because of that little guy? You said you were a part fish." She taunted playfully.

"Oh shut up." Tamsin huffed defensively. "A few weeks ago I watched.."

"Jaws?" Lauren guessed smirking. "Piranha?"

"Yes. Jaws." Tamsin hissed feeling embarrassed by now. She totally ruined the mood. Like a small fish with no teeth would bite into her flesh. Rip it open and kill her.

"That's no shark." Lauren grinned as she pointed at the curious little fish now nibbling on her leg under water.

"Can we just forget this.. incident?" Tamsin begged groaning.

"Maybe, maybe not." Lauren sing-songed smiling widely.

"Maybe?"

"I could be persuaded to.. try and forget this, if.."

"If what? What do you want in exchange?"

"Hugs. Warm hugs on the beach. I'm getting cold." Lauren rubbed her arms for emphasis.

"Cold? Let's get you out of the water. I don't want you getting sick." Tamsin started fussing. "I'll give you all the warm hugs you need."

"I know you will." Lauren said softly as Tamsin tugged her to beach.

.

* * *

Tamsin lied on her back on the beach with Lauren draped against her side. Tamsin had insisted that they dress in case some of their pervert camp mates would happen to go by. But she admitted silently to herself, that earlier she had been totally ready to have sex with Lauren in the water, if it hadn't been for.. that _damn fish_! Shit. Tamsin took a deep breath.

"Still thinking about that fish?" Lauren asked dryly, but grinned against Tamsin's skin.

"No."

"You are."

"Shush. I won't admit to anything." Tamsin said with a smile as the warm sun and hot sand were lulling them both in a state of relaxation.

Lauren cleared her throat, but then just breathed out. Tamsin pulled her face from Lauren's neck.

"What?" The Valkyrie asked.

"What what?"

"You were going to say something?"

"I was just wondering.." Lauren trailed off.

"About what?"

"We've known each other for years.. And not been very friendly and.. Do you think this is.." Lauren said. "Weird?" She finished not finding a better word.

"Weird?"

"Peculiar? You and me. Like this. Close and.."

"Personal? No." Tamsin shrugged noting Lauren's insecurity. "We're awesome. Awesome twosome." She said making Lauren chuckle.

"I've loved being with you. You know, talking, goofing around and.. being with you. And.. I don't know, if this has been.. Um.. just sex for you, but.."

"It hasn't." Tamsin quickly inserted.

"I'd like this to be.." Lauren met Tamsin's expectant eyes.

"What?"

"More." Lauren whispered. "Just.. you know, more?" She moved her fingertips over the card on the sand, that said 'Love is.. two hearts travelling the same path'.

"Me too." Tamsin murmured noting the text on the card. "And. This.. This.. time we gave spent together here hasn't been just sex for me. Like I said I want to take you out on a date. Dates." She corrected. "I want to get to know you better Dr. Lewis. To hell with everybody else. You're the only one that matters to me."

"Sometimes you say the sweetest things." Lauren repeated her earlier sentiment.

"I am.. quite sweet. Sometimes."

"I know. Sometimes." Lauren smiled affectionately and pecked the Valkyrie on the lips. "You are."

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	19. Relations

Hey, I'm back from holiday and back with another chapter which I'll edit later :)

xoxo

* * *

Robe-clad Tamsin stepped out of the bathroom drying her hair. She had a satisfied smile on her face, until her phone rang. The Valkyrie groaned irritated and dropped the towel from her hands on the chair.

"What now?" Tamsin hissed stomping to collect her phone from the side table. "Oh, crap." She muttered seeing the name on the screen. Her finger hesitantly hovered over the 'answer' icon.

"Is it mine?" Lauren poked her head out of the bathroom, when the phone wouldn't stop ringing.

"No.. It's mine." Tamsin sighed sweeping her eyes eagerly over the wet haired blond. "It's Dyson." She shook her head. She knew the gruff detective would not be pleased with their disappearing act. Out of reach for a day. And Tamsin hadn't called Dyson even though she noticed that the man had called several times, but she had had much better things to do. Like showering with Lauren. Much more important.

"Answer it then." Lauren pulled back into the bathroom leaving the door ajar.

"Finally! Where the hell have the two of you been?!" Dyson roared as soon as Tamsin pushed the green icon. "I've been calling for hours! The whole day! Been worried sick! Almost sent in the cavalry."

"Jeez! Stop barking." Tamsin hissed scoffing. "We're fine. We just had.. stuff to do."

"What stuff?"

"Just stuff." Tamsin mumbled evasively. Stuff like.. exchanging saliva in the sauna. Like showering together just a moment ago. Just like… Tamsin glanced at Lauren as the doctor exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her hair and another one around her middle. Tamsin took a deep breath to clear her head. "What were you calling about?"

"Nothing really, but I got worried when neither of you would answer."

"We were busy."

"Have you found something relevant to the case?"

"Well.. No... Yes.. Um.." Tamsin stammered, while roaming her eyes on Lauren.

"You're acting weird. But.. Try again." Dyson prompted dryly. "Have you found anything?"

"Yes – We found, um.. a.." Tamsin tried to remember the kitchen item. What the hell was it?

"An egg whisker." Lauren helped.

"An egg whisker in the woods." Tamsin hissed to the phone trying to concentrate on Dyson for a moment.

"An egg whisker? That's all you got?" Dyson scoffed. "What the fuck Tamsin?"

"Like I said.. We have had stuff to do. We're working on it." Tamsin said in a harsh tone hoping to shut Dyson up.

"Oh.. Stuff." Dyson drawled back. He chuckled. "Like what?"

Tamsin grunted getting annoyed. "Talking to people and.. looking around."

"I know Lauren has talked to people and taken samples and all that, but you.. What have you actually been doing there?"

"Um.."

"Not telling?" Dyson let out a laugh. "Then let me guess."

"What?" Tamsin glanced at Lauren, before turning away.

"You've been talking with Lauren. Holding hands with Lauren. Canoeing.."

"Shut up." The Valkyrie warned.

".. with Lauren. Relaxing in the sauna.. with Lauren."

"None of your business." Tamsin snarled in warning, but images of Lauren stretched out in the sauna began to flit through her mind.

"I read the brochure. So I know what you have been doing there besides kissing Lauren and making lov.." Dyson continued cheekily.

"Don't. Just shut up now." Tamsin cut in huffing irritated. "It's late. We're.. I mean I.. _I am_ going to bed." She corrected quickly.

"Say hi to Lauren for me. Have fun." Dyson sing-songed suggestively. "Bye!" He ended with a chuckle.

"He's infuriating!" Tamsin spat after hearing the dial tone and tossed her phone on the table. "And I'm supposed to work with him?!"

"Dyson?" Lauren asked and Tamsin nodded sharply. "He can be a bit.. annoying." Lauren admitted.

"He's an asshole.." Tamsin grumbled.

"So.. What did he do now?"

"He hinted that we, the two of us.. are having.. relations." Tamsin hissed through her teeth.

"We are."

"He doesn't know that. And it's none of his business anyways!" Tamsin moaned.

"He probably knows." Lauren said shrugging. "He will know for sure, when we get home."

"Huh? Why?" Tamsin looked at Lauren baffled.

"He's a wolf."

"So?"

"So – He smells.._ things._." Lauren said pointedly.

"Ah.. Right.. Shit."

"And anyway, like I said I think he already knows what we're up to. Dyson is surprisingly perceptive for a.."

"Dumbass." Tamsin snarled, but then her eyes caught the small vile in Lauren's hand. "What's that?"

"I found blood under the sink." Lauren lifted the vile. "It's human. I dropped my hairbrush and as I picked it up, I found the.. smudge. I quick-tested it and it was blood."

"Why didn't you tell me until now?"

"You were freaking out so I thought I'd.."

"Was not." Tamsin denied petulantly.

"You were." Lauren nodded. "A little."

"Maybe a little. I'm just nervous with.. people knowing about us."

"Me too." Lauren breathed out. "And also.. I told Dyson about kissing you." She confessed.

"Why? When?"

"When you bolted on me. At the beach." Lauren shrugged apologetically. "I was worried."

"Oh." Tamsin gulped softly. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I made you worry."

"It's alright." Lauren took Tamsin's hand in her own. "I think Dyson is rooting for us for whatever reason. I'm sure we can count on him to protect our privacy."

"I like that."

"What?"

"That you didn't say keep our secret. I don't want us.. this thing between us.. to be 'a secret'."

"Me neither."

"So about that blood?" Tamsin gave Lauren's hand a gentle squeeze.

"I need to send it for testing to determine if it's Kay's. I think we need to check out that trail we found earlier. The egg whisker.."

"What about it?"

"I think it might be Kay's. Mary said Kay loved baking. Maybe someone grabbed her and she had that in her hand.. Or something."

"There were no fingerprints on it." Tamsin remembered.

"Yeah, but I don't know.. Why was it in the woods and is it Kay's or not? Maybe Kay's somewhere out there."

"Yeah, she might be buried in the woods." Tamsin nodded seriously. "We'll check the trail tomorrow. Let's go to bed."

"To sleep." Lauren added letting go of the valkyrie's hand and shed off her robe. "I'm gonna be so sore tomorrow. Day of paddling…" She groaned stretching her limbs.

"Maybe." Tamsin smirked, before pushing the doctor on the bed. "I can give you a massage to relax your aching muscles. Erotic massage."

"You're insatiable. You know that right?"

"With you I am."

"There you go again." Lauren grinned.

"Uh?"

"Saying the sweetest things." Lauren said before pulling Tamsin to a heated kiss.

.

* * *

Next day Tamsin was in their cabin typing a report for the chief on Lauren's laptop. The work was advancing very slowly. She'd much rather dictate and Lauren could type her ramblings down. That woman had such a talented set of fingers, Tamsin's mused and her thoughts digressed quickly off the report blinking on her screen. She gulped, before succumbing deeper into her daydreams staring at the screen with unseeing eyes.

"I hate filling out these fucking reports.." Tamsin groaned closing her eyes, but then her phone rang. "Saved by the bell!" She exhaled relieved.

"Dyson?"

"Hey, um.. I just called to let you know, that we are investigating the husband more closely now. Lauren sent a message about the blood she found in the bathroom. The husband seemed very anxious earlier. And now he's MIA. I think he might be our guy. We need to get more evidence on him. We haven't been able to track him down yet."

"What do you have now?"

"We have to get the blood analyzed, when it arrives in the lab. There's only circumstantial evidence so far. He was seeing another woman. We've looked into his e-mails and there were some fleeting mentions about him wanting to 'off his wife'. He said he was joking."

"Of course he was." Tamsin scoffed. "We need to find Kay to get more on him. Maybe we should just bring in the cavalry and search the grounds with a team?"

"Maybe. I have to talk to the chief. Until then, you to stay put and undercover, okay?"

"Okay."

"Hey Tamsin.. Is Lauren there?" Dyson asked hesitantly.

"She's in the kitchen talking to Mary again. Probably baking something too." Tamsin said letting out a chuckle. "There's something else you want to say? What's up?"

"I was hoping you both would be there. Shit.. I don't want to say this twice. Once is bad enough and.." Dyson rambled getting uncharacteristically nervous.

"What are you going on about? Tell me. I'll tell Lauren." Tamsin scoffed rolling her eyes.

"Um.. I don't know how to tell you this, but.." Dyson trailed off.

"Just spit it out."

"Bo knows." Dyson blurted and then fell silent.

"What?" Tamsin straightened her spine.

"She knows.. you and Lauren are working together undercover. Posing as a married couple. Convincingly." Dyson rushed out sounding sheepish.

"What?!" Tamsin screeched. "You told her?!"

"Not in so many words. She guessed."

"Guessed? Not in a million years!" Tamsin spat angrily. "What the hell did you say?"

"Bo asked where Lauren was and I said working on a case."

"And?"

"Then she said that she heard you were on a case too.. From someone. Not me."

"And?" Tamsin clenched her jaw waiting for Dyson to continue.

"She asked jokingly, if the two of you were working on the same case and.."

"You told her." Tamsin grunted.

"I tried to deflect, but she.. realized from my expression that you and Lauren were indeed on a case together and forced the rest out of me."

"The rest?" Tamsin asked with trepidation. "What did you tell her?"

"She knows you two are undercover as a married couple. I didn't tell about my thoughts on.. Um.. your feelings or what I think is going on between you and Lauren, but I don't know.. What she's thinking." Dyson groaned. "I'm really sorry. But I got the impression, she's sure you're being.. a bitch, uh.. I mean unfair maybe? Um.. treating Lauren badly. Or something."

"Right.. I wouldn't, you know." Tamsin sighed.

"I know."

"Lauren didn't want her to know."

"Why?"

"She's afraid that Bo might attack me or something, if she thinks I'm doing something with her. Lauren."

"You're a big girl."

"I told her that, but still it would have been nicer to wait a bit and plan on how to tell Bo. About us.. working together. Um, being.. _friendly_ and all that."

"Yeah. I get that." Dyson agreed seriously. He couldn't believe he had walked into Bo's trap. Only good thing was that, he hadn't told the succubus about the love blooming between Lauren and Tamsin. And luckily Bo hadn't enthralled him. Lauren and Tamsin's secret was safe. At least partly. Those two deserved a shot on happiness. Maybe they could grab a hold of it together, Dyson hoped silently.

"So how did she react? Do I have to get ready for an angry succubus, when we get home?"

"Well.. It wasn't pretty."

"Shit."

"It'll be alright. I'm sure Bo won't blow off, if she understands that you have been.. good to Lauren."

"I hope so." Tamsin said, but didn't believe for one second that Bo would go away quietly. Working together with Lauren was one thing. Thinking Tamsin had tormented Lauren was another thing, but what would Bo do when she found out that Tamsin had been sleeping with Lauren. Making love, cuddling, talking, getting close.. falling in love with Lauren. That would certainly not go over well with the succubus, Tamsin reckoned.

.

* * *

When Lauren came back to their cabin with a basket filled with croissants, she noticed Tamsin anxiously walk back and forth clutching her phone.

"Tamsin?" Lauren asked putting her hand on the fretting valkyrie's arm stopping the woman's pacing.

"Bo knows." Tamsin said and put down her phone. "I'm sorry."

"Oh."

"About us pretending to be married." Tamsin clarified.

"Okay.. And?" Lauren prompted nervously.

"And according to Dyson she was not amused. She thinks I'm abusing you and being an asshole."

"So Dyson didn't tell.."

"About what he's thinking we are doing here?" Tamsin inserted and Lauren nodded. "No." The Valkyrie answered her own question.

"We're dating aren't we?" Lauren asked pursing her lips.

"Yes."

"We have to tell Bo. Sooner or later." Lauren said calmly.

"I know. How do you think she'll react?"

"Maybe she'll be an adult about it?"

"Bo?" Tamsin snorted. "She'll be jealous as hell. Angry. And she will try to kick my ass."

"I don't want that. A fight."

"I'll fight her, if necessary but we'll try be civil. Alright?" Tamsin pulled Lauren into a warm hug.

"Alright."

"Everything will be okay." Tamsin assured softly.

The women stayed in an embrace both relaxing more and more as time went on. They were in pleasing bliss forgetting the real world for a moment. Until the cabin's phone rang. Lauren groaned, before extracting herself from Tamsin and went to pick up the receiver.

Tamsin watched Lauren as the doctor smiled to the phone and kept nodding eagerly. A sad smile bloomed on the valkyrie's lips. Am I going to get to keep her? It's only been few days. A few days on this camp and I've totally.. fallen for her, Tamsin swallowed. Her eyes were glued to Lauren. Please stay with me, she pleaded silently.

"It wasn't Dyson was it?" Tamsin asked, when Lauren finished the call. She hadn't heard a word after being so concentrated on her own thoughts.

"No. Mary."

"Oh?"

"She needs some more help with pastries. She accidentally burned a batch. Is it okay, if I go and help her? I can ask some more questions from her too."

"Sure. Bring me some goodies. What are you going to make?"

"Mary has a few mud-cakes and cookies to do for dinner and tomorrow's lunch."

"That's all?" Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Mary does know that you don't work here?" She asked sarcastically.

"Baking relaxes me."

"Weirdo." Tamsin breathed affectionately. "You'll be alright, right?"

"Yep." Lauren gave Tamsin a little peck.

"I'll go to the gym for a bit." Tamsin smiled and kissed Lauren again.

"I'll be back before dinner. We'll go together?" Lauren asked pulling out of the valkyrie's embrace.

"Of course. See you later." Tamsin gave a little wave which Lauren returned.

"Bye." Lauren blew Tamsin a kiss, before closing the door softly behind her.

"Bye." Tamsin whispered and stayed staring at the door with a soft smile on her lips, until shaking her head. "Oh gods, I'm such a sap. I need to go and punch a bag. Hard." She grinned as she dug her boxing gloves out of her bag.

.

* * *

Little under two hours later Lauren waved goodbye to Mary and stepped outside into the cooling evening air. Lauren had helped with the deserts and pastries, while Mary and her assistant made the main foods. Lauren stretched her neck and took a deep breath of fresh air. She tucked the small box containing a piece of cake for Tamsin under her arm and fished out her phone. The Valkyrie didn't answer.

"She must be in the gym." Lauren pondered out loud and decided to send a message to Tamsin.

'I'm gonna take a little walk to get some fresh air. I'll be home in 30.. 40 minutes tops.' Lauren wrote and tapped the send button. Home? The cabin's not our home, Lauren groaned and let out a little laugh.

She started walking. Thoughts of Tamsin, going home and how it all would go cluttered her brain. She really didn't want Bo and Tamsin fighting. Surely Bo wouldn't go off the deep-end, if.. when she found out Lauren had feelings for Tamsin. What was it to Bo anyway, Lauren shrugged. We are not together. We are friends. I want to give it a try with Tamsin. I want to be with Tamsin whatever happens, she realized and a slightly disbelieving smile appeared on her lips. I _want_ to be with her.

Lauren breathed a surprised "What?", when she noticed that she was near the trail where they'd found the whisker. I'm I really this far, she thought slowing her step as she reached the paths crossing. Should I take a look, Lauren mused. She glanced at the watch on her wrist. I got a little time. I'll take a quick look, she decided.

Lauren walked further up the path, until stopping when she saw something glimmer on the ground. She grouched down to investigate. She swept some pine needles and dirt off and realized there was a metallic cookie cutter pressed partly into the ground.

"A bunny." Lauren said out loud as she plugged the cutter up.

"Drop it and.. Get up." A voice hissed behind Lauren startling her. "Don't." The voice warned, when Lauren began to turn to it.

Lauren slowly got up. She didn't recognize the voice. It sounded like a woman's voice, but she couldn't be sure. "Who are you? What are you doing? Why.." Lauren stopped talking, when she felt cold steel press into her back. "Shit." She breathed almost inaudibly.

"Shut up and walk on. And don't think of doing anything stupid or.. it'll be the last thing you ever do." A low voice hissed behind her poking her forwards deeper into the woods.

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N Dun dun dun.


	20. A Hermit

Thanks for your follows, favorites and comments :) I appreciate them all! And also - This story has now 145 followers and 73 favorites! I never thought a (my) CopDoc fic could get so people interested. Thanks :)

xoxo

* * *

Tamsin was pacing nervously in the small cabin. She had returned from the gym shower fresh and ready to take Lauren to dinner, but the doctor had been nowhere in sight. Tamsin had tried to control the anxiousness bubbling under her skin and sat down on the couch. But now ten minutes later Lauren still hadn't shown up and Tamsin was starting to really freak out. She was sure that something had happened.

"I need to call Dyson." The Valkyrie sighed gravelly as she selected Dyson's number. "Lauren's gone." She said choking up a bit as soon as Dyson picked up.

"Gone? What happened? Did you two have a fight or.." Dyson fired out questions alarmed.

"No. Nothing like that. Where could she be?" Tamsin asked worriedly trying to keep it together. "She tried to call me over an hour ago. And sent a message saying she's going to take a little walk. And now.. she's still not back."

"Maybe she's just.. I don't know.. Lost?" Dyson tried to calm the blond.

"Lauren lost? Lost?!" Tamsin almost screamed. "Lauren couldn't get lost if she tried! She can navigate by the fucking trees and rocks for all I know!"

"Calm down."

"I can't. I have to go find her. Where do I start?" Tamsin swallowed anxiously.

"You called her right?"

"A hundred times! She's not answering." Tamsin took a few breaths to not break down. Lauren needed her. Needed her to be calm. Calm and collected, so she could help. But the valkyrie felt so helpless. "She could be lying in a ditch somewhere unable to.."

"Or Kay's killer could have gotten.. Shit." Dyson blurted out without thinking. "..To her." He finished groaning at himself. Tamsin was unhinged enough. He was worried, but knew he had to stay calm when Tamsin was teetering on the edge of panic. He could only guess how deep the valkyrie's feelings for the doctor were.

"What?" Tamsin's breath hitched. How could she have not thought of that. "No." She whispered at the thought of Lauren at the mercy of some lunatic.

"Tamsin.. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I was just thinking like a cop, but.. " Dyson said gently. "Lauren's alright. I'm sure of it. She's.. very resourceful."

"What if.."

"You haven't lost her." Dyson assured surely. "You just have to go find her, okay?"

"Haven't even told her that.."

"What?"

"That I might be in love with her.. I am. _I am_ in love with her."

"Oh?"

"I said that out loud." Tamsin croaked out sounding totally surprised.

"You did." Dyson said gently. "How does it feel?"

"I love her. It's.. Fast? Um.. Scary and daunting, tingling and warm.." Tamsin whispered emotionally. "Better than anything… I can't believe it. I.. I really love her." A small smile took over the valkyrie's lips for a moment, before disappearing.

"That great. I'm happy for you."

"And now she's.."

"She's waiting for you to find her." Dyson cut in resolutely. "You said she went for a walk. Where would she head to?"

"I don't know.. Just around.. Unless she.." Tamsin paused, until narrowing her eyes. "I'm gonna kick her ass, if she went poking out there alone."

"Where?"

"To the trail, where we found the.. spatula or whatever it was."

"You don't cook much do you?" Dyson couldn't resist snorting. "Even I remember it was an egg whisker."

"Why would she go there?" Tamsin pondered out loud sounding more and more worried.

"Lauren's nosy and brave. Too brave sometimes." Dyson said. "You have to go look. The best case scenario she's just investigating the woods too eagerly."

"And the worst?" Tamsin swallowed anxiously. "Someone's grabbed her." She ended gravely.

"Lauren's alright. Go get her. And if you don't find her soon, I'm gonna send people out there to help. The undercover operation will crumble, but Lauren's our first priority."

"I'm going." Tamsin grabbed the flashlight and headed for the door. She was about to disconnect, when Dyson spoke up.

"Go, go. Take me with you." Dyson encouraged.

"Huh?"

"Leave the line open so I can hear what's going on." Dyson instructed. "Go." He repeated and heard rustling as Tamsin bolted out the door.

.

* * *

Lauren was pushed inside a little dark cabin and she heard the door lock behind her. The gun was still pressing her side and she was desperately trying to figure out an escape plan. A way to save herself. Just when everything was going so well – This happens, Lauren sighed anxiously.

"Go sit." A woman's voice said.

Lauren thought the tone was tired and overwhelmed. Not a cold blooded killer. At least she hoped so. She sat down and saw her captor standing in front of her shoulders sagging and head bent down. What is this? Who is she? Lauren's eyes traveled down to the woman's hand and knew she wasn't dealing with a cold blooded killer. Just a desperate woman. Possibly still dangerous, Lauren reminded herself.

"That was what you threatened me with?" Lauren asked sighing. She pointed at the apple core remover the woman was gripping with whitened knuckles.

"This." The woman nodded wiggling the item as she lift her head to meet Lauren's gaze.

A small gasp puffed from Lauren's lips. "You're Kay."

"Your phone is ringing again. Toss it here." The woman said seriously and Lauren saw it best to do as she was told. "Kate." She read from Lauren's screen. "Who's that? And how the hell do you know who I am?"

"They're looking for you." Lauren said thankful, that she had been smart enough to change Tamsin to Kate on her phone before they came to the island. "The police. They thought you were dead." She added.

"That's what I wanted. Of course this happens." Kay sighed tiredly. "I'd rather they didn't look for me."

"Oh." Lauren eyed the woman with interest. Her voice sounded familiar, she looked familiar somehow. Where the hell have I seen her before, Lauren pondered.

"That's why I snatched you. I.. I'm sorry. I panicked, when I saw you poking around. I don't wish to be found." Kay said putting the apple core remover on the table.

"Because of your husband?" Lauren probed. "I heard the camp wasn't going so well for the two of you."

"That's an understatement.." Kay whispered casting her eyes down.

"Let me call my wife and explain.."

"You have a wife?" Kay looked up surprised.

"Yes. I should call her. She's the one who keeps calling. Kate." Lauren pointed at her phone. She knew Tamsin must be freaking out by now. I have to get out of here. I have to let her know I'm okay, Lauren thought anxiously.

"Good for you." Kay gave a small sad smile. "I had an experimental faze back in the day. I used to try and hook up with people.. with women mainly, in bars using an alias." She snorted shaking her head in disbelief.

Oh no… Lauren closed her eyes for a moment. She remembered watching Kay's picture on the way to the Bell Island. Tamsin had been pestering her, if she knew Kay. And here we are, Lauren shook her head. Here we are. Oh.. for fuck's sake, she groaned. Kay's Blossom! A night at a bar ages ago rushed back to her. She and Blossom at the Momo. Blossom slightly older pretty woman, but very pushy and not to mention way too clingy and drunk. Dancing, having fun, but ending with Lauren telling Bloss.. Kay to go sleep it off. Home, alone. Please, please do not remember me, Lauren pleaded inwardly.

"Blossom! Can you believe it?" Kay let out a embarrassed laugh. "So stupid. Didn't have much luck with the ladies. Probably because I was wasted and I wasn't being myself. I was.." She shrugged. "..Acting. And I guess I have been ever since. The perfect housewife." Kay grimaced.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Lauren said sincerely.

"You look really familiar, you know.. It's like I remember your face from somewhere. Such a pretty face." Kay pondered roaming her eyes over Lauren's face. "What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't." Lauren said evasively. She didn't want to remind Kay of their sucky encounter in the Momo years ago. That happened in another life time. Before the fae. When she was on a short break with her girlfriend Nadia. Kay doesn't remember me and I don't want her to remember, Lauren thought. Kay wanted to have 'an experience' and Lauren wasn't ready to be an experiment for a straight..ish drunk girl. Not going to touch that subject now either. No.

"Well, what is it?" Kay asked with a little encouraging smile.

Shit.. This is gonna blow up all over my face! Lauren fretted. Lie or not? Lie or not? Lie. "Andrea." I'd rather face Kay's wrath than Tamsin's.

"Andrea." Kay repeated looking thoughtful. "Nice to meet you." She finally said.

"Right." Lauren let out a sigh of relief. She doesn't remember.

"I.." Kay trailed off wiping off a tear from the corner of her eye.

Lauren noticed the woman's hands shaking. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know."

"Why are you huddled up here in the woods?" Lauren probed gently.

Kay glanced at Lauren. "I'm hiding. I just needed to.. get away."

"From your husband?"

Kay looked up surprised, but then breathed out 'Yes'.

"He would have killed me." Kay whispered. "Sooner or later."

"Let's go to the camp. I'll.."

"I can't go. He'll find me."

"The police will arrest him. He's already under careful investigation."

"On what charges? What can they charge him with? Nothing!"

"Assault. Battery." Lauren said. "Being an asshole." She added getting a soft snort out of Kay. "They'll get something on him to get him away from you."

"Really?"

"Let me just call my wife." Lauren pleaded deciding to stay undercover. "She can arrange a safe hideaway. And I have friends in the police."

"Does she treat you right? Your wife."

"She does. She's a good person." Lauren said sincerely. "Kate will help you. She has connections."

"Why would she help me?"

"I'll ask her to." Lauren said softly. "You don't want to spend your days here, do you? Alone in the woods."

"It's actually quite nice here. I feel safe."

"I can understand that, but.."

"But I do miss.. people. And electricity. Food, shopping, getting my hair done.." Kay started to list wistfully.

"I know you do. And I know.. People are worried for you."

"Oh?"

"Your father hasn't stopped asking about your case. I hear he makes daily calls to the police station. And Mary. She misses you."

"I should have told them what happened.." Kay said tearfully. "I never meant to cause my father pain. Or Mary. And I've been stealing from her. Well not her, but the kitchen. I've sneaked in there to.. get food and supplies."

"They are waiting for you to come home. They're to hear that you are safe and sound."

"I'm not a hermit.. Or a thief. I can't go on like this forever... Call your wife." Kay sighed handing Lauren back her phone. "And.. Andrea.."

"Yeah?"

Kay sighed sadly as she met the blond's eyes. "I'm really sorry about all this. I hope I didn't scare you too badly."

"I'll be fine." Lauren soothed though she knew her nightmares might start again. Imagining a gun pressing to her back hadn't been pleasant.

"Good. I'm so sorry to put you.." Kay started, but stopped mid-sentence.

Her eyes widened in fear, when the door burst open with its hinges giving out cracking loudly. A winged human-formed, terrifyingly angry.. _creature_ was looking at her viciously. The deathly stare was boring straight into Kay. She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. She could feel her heart hammering violently against her rib cage and her vision blur.

_'I'm gonna bring you.. pain_.' was all Kay heard the skeleton-faced creature say, before the world went black.

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N I've never been that interested in the case they are investigating, but I thought I had to move it along somehow :D Well, anyway I'll edit the previous chapters hopefully before posting the next.


	21. You are

xoxo

* * *

Lauren gasped and watched with widening eyes as Tamsin stormed inside the little cabin in full-on Valkyrie mode. It was a beautiful sight. Terrifying for Kay sure, but for Lauren it was.. amazing. Beautiful.

"Aaah!" Kay finally let out a high pitched scream, before plummeting unconscious to the floor.

"Well, now you've done it." Lauren commented dryly as she stood up from the chair, keeping her eyes latched on the Valkyrie before her.

"What?" Tamsin shrugged unapologetically as she slowly started turn back to her normal self, but the wings still remained.

"She passed out." Lauren pointed at Kay. "Seeing you in all your glory." She finished sounding in awe.

"Good thing." Tamsin spat glaring at the woman on the floor. "I saw some scuffle marks on the path here. Are you alright?" She asked softly from Lauren.

"I'm fine. She didn't hurt me. Just threatened me with.. an apple core remover.." Lauren stepped into Tamsin's open arms. "I thought it was a gun."

"I'm sorry. I should have been with you." Tamsin hugged Lauren tightly.

"It's okay. Don't blame yourself. I shouldn't have come here by myself." Lauren murmured against Tamsin's neck.

"I'm just glad you're okay."

"These are beautiful." Lauren ghosted her finger tips over the valkyrie's wings.

"Thanks." Tamsin kissed Lauren softly.

"But you should really put them away, before she comes to." Lauren stepped back.

"Right." Tamsin huffed remembering the kidnapper. "Who the hell is she anyway?" She asked leaning down to turn the woman and see her face.

Lauren watched Tamsin prop Kay against a chair. "This is Kay. Kay Barber. And um.." Lauren started and looked at Kay sprawled haphazardly in front of her. I have to tell her, she looked at Tamsin.

"Kay? This is her?" Tamsin met Lauren's eyes. "So she's not dead. Why the hell did she snatch you?"

"She didn't want to be found. She just panicked and grabbed me, when she noticed me poking around. She's afraid of her husband. And um.. Tamsin?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something.. Remember, when I said she looked familiar?" Lauren asked hesitantly and Tamsin nodded questioningly.

"Was she in some 'get closer to nature' ad?" Tamsin joked darkly.

"Well.. No. It happens to be more like.. Uh.. I've met her before. We spent an evening together. In a bar." She rushed out and then clamped her mouth shut.

"What?!" Tamsin roared making Lauren flinch.

Lauren quickly glanced at Kay. Still out. "Ages ago. She didn't remember me. And I didn't want to jog her memory, so I told her I'm Andrea. Though she was drunk back then so I think she doesn't remember much. And we just danced and.. drank anyway. And I said she should go home. Alone."

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I just did." Lauren defended. "I did say she look familiar, when we drove over here. I remembered who she was, when I saw her now. She didn't make that big of an impression. A drunk woman in a bar. And she was using a different name back then."

"What was it – Skank?" Tamsin spat.

"Blossom." Lauren said and continued, before Tamsin could say anything. "What should we do now?"

"This is not over! I want to hear, what the hell went on." Tamsin snarled jealously. "Blossom? What the fuck?" She glared at unconscious Kay.

"Nothing 'went on'. Not now and not ages ago. Kay just wanted to stay hidden and she agreed to go to the police. Tamsin.. Come on now. Stop fretting and give me another kiss." Lauren soothed.

"Uh huh." Tamsin gave her head a little shake.

"Kiss. A good one." Lauren pleaded.

Tamsin still resisted, but gathered Lauren in an embrace. "So, she's got nothing.."

"On you? No. You're my hot.. little.. scary Valkyrie." Lauren smirked. "Bursting through the door with a blaze. Scorching hot."

"I do like to make an entrance."

"Well it worked. I'm all worked up.. You in all your valkyrian glory?" Lauren husked. "_Extremely hot_."

"Oh, really?" Tamsin hummed pleased.

"And beautiful. Your wings… I love them." Lauren said softly.

"And I love.." Tamsin bit her lip so that the words wouldn't spill out. "This." She finished pressing her lips demandingly on Lauren's.

"Me too." Lauren moaned quietly, until ending the liplock with a sigh. "She's gonna wake up soon. What will we do with her?" She motioned to Kay.

"We should call Dy.. Oh no." Tamsin's eyes widened in shock. "No, no, no, no..."

"What?" Lauren asked, when Tamsin pulled away and started to rummage through her pockets. "Tamsin? What's wrong?"

The Valkyrie groaned as she checked her phone. "Crap. Shitcrap. Oh fuck." She hissed. "I don't believe this.."

"Yes, believe it. Hello Tamsin. Lauren." Dyson's happy voice came through the speaker. "Still here." He cooed.

"Oh hey Dyson. Tamsin had you on speaker.. all this time?" Lauren muttered embarrassed shooting a glare at Tamsin.

"Yeah. Glad you're okay Lauren. And all this has been, um.. Very interesting. I truly enjoyed all the action." Dyson teased knowing the two women would be rolling their eyes at him. And they were.

"Would you just shut up." Tamsin snarled. "I'm hanging up now."

"Don't." Lauren and Dyson said in unison.

Tamsin looked at Lauren surprised. "Why?"

"I need to talk to him. About Kay's situation."

"Talk." Tamsin nodded handing over her phone. "I'm gonna try and fix this door."

While Lauren talked with Dyson, Tamsin noted that Kay had come to and so she let the door be.

"Oh hey. How are you feeling?" Tamsin asked innocently.

"Hey.." Kay muttered disoriented. "What happened?" She looked at the door and then around, but saw no winged creatures lurking about.

"I broke down your door and probably scared you?"

"I was scared alright, but.. It was you? I thought I saw.. something else."

"Light sometimes can play tricks."

"I guess. And tired mind too." Kay admitted. "You're Andrea's wife?"

"Yes. Kate." Tamsin said helping the woman up. "Sit." She pointed at the chair.

"Thanks."

"She.." Kay looked at Lauren, who gave her an encouraging smile while talking. "She said you could help me?"

"We can. Andrea is talking to a detective. He's coming to get you tonight and take you in a safe place, while your husband and his whereabouts are investigated. Is that okay?"

"More than okay." Kay breathed out tiredly.

"Are you alright?" Tamsin asked again. "You didn't hurt yourself falling down? I'm sorry by the way. Kinda."

"I'm fine. And I deserved it. You breaking my door. Me falling down on my ass. I shouldn't have taken the woman you love."

"You really shouldn't have." Tamsin agreed and smiled, while roaming her eyes on Lauren who was still on the phone. She's safe and sound. "I need her to be safe." She said more to herself than anyone.

"You love her. So of course you do." Kay whispered. "I hope I'll find something like what you two have someday."

.

* * *

Tamsin startled awake in the middle of the night. She strained her hearing to understand what had woken her. Both her and Lauren had fallen asleep after showering. The day had been difficult and stressful. They had stayed up late waiting for Dyson, who had sped to the island to take Kay with him to the city. All very hush hush. He promised to take her into a safe house and begin to arrange help for Kay.

Tamsin noted nothing out of the ordinary as she gazed in the dark room. "Oh, it's not even five yet." She moaned glancing at the time. "Sleep."

Tamsin shut her eyes and breathed out. "Sleep." She exhaled, when suddenly Lauren body jerked and shuddered. Tamsin's eyes shot wide open and she quickly turned towards Lauren.

"Lauren?" Tamsin sat up and leaned over the doctor. "What's wrong?"

Lauren murmured anxiously. Her breathing was ragged and she was covered in thin sheen of sweat.

"How did I not notice this? Lauren.. Lauren, wake up babe." Tamsin prompted softly. "Come on now. Wake up. You're alright. It's just a nightmare. You're alright. I'm here. Right here."

"Tamsin.." Lauren choked out quietly pressing tighter against the other woman seeking comfort. A wave of nausea rolled through her as she remembered her dream. It hadn't really been a dream, more like a memory. Something she was still trying to forget.

"I'm right here." Tamsin murmured in Lauren's hair. "Everything's okay." She soothed caressing Lauren's back gently.

"I had a dream.."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I was.. back in the dungeon." Lauren whispered quietly.

"Back?"

"Locked up in the Ash's dungeon. It's not.. a very pleasant place to be."

"You've been thrown into the dungeon?" Tamsin gasped shocked and appalled, feeling sick to her stomach.

"More than once." Lauren choked out through soft sobs.

"No.." Tamsin felt her rage rise thinking about Lauren being treated like that. She wanted to go and find the people that accosted Lauren and rip their heads clean off. Tamsin took a breath between her clenched teeth. She forced herself to calm. Lauren needed her. She needed her for comfort not revenge.

"You will never be locked up again. I promise. I will keep you safe." Tamsin pushed her wings out and gathered Lauren inside the cocoon she made with them. "You're safe with me. I won't let anybody hurt you."

"I feel safe with you Tamsin." Lauren whispered burrowing even tighter against the warm Valkyrie.

.

* * *

In Tamsin's safe embrace Lauren had fallen back asleep easily. The night terrors had disappeared, when she was securely cocooned under the valkyrie's strong, but soft wings.

Now a few hours later Lauren was awake listening to Tamsin's even breathing. How is it, I feel so safe and.. loved, when I'm with her, Lauren mused silently. She listened to the steady heartbeat with her ear pressed against Tamsin's chest. She softly caressed Tamsin's back with her fingertips. This is Tamsin, Lauren wanted to shake her head. _Tamsin._ The woman I thought hated me. Resented me. Wanted me out of Bo's life. Out of town. That was just a few days ago and.. I've gone and fallen for her. Tamsin.. She treats me so lovingly, Lauren thought giving Tamsin's arm a small loving peck. I never guessed she could be like this. So.. _Perfect_.

The sun peeked inside Lauren's safe haven and the light danced on the contours of the valkyrie's wings. I finally saw them, Lauren smiled as she ghosted her fingers over the silky feathers on Tamsin's wings surrounding her.

"Beautiful." Lauren breathed quietly.

"You are." Tamsin replied softly, before moving her wings back.

Lauren squinted at the sudden rush of light. "You are." She mimicked meeting Tamsin's eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Tamsin asked worriedly. "Did you get any sleep?"

"I slept like a baby." Lauren assured. "You're a very good cuddler."

"I know." Tamsin whispered eyeing Lauren worriedly.

"It really helped that you were here. You know, the nightmares.. Um.. they get bad sometimes. And I can't sleep at all after.. But.."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"You lulled me back to sleep. Peaceful sleep. You kept me safe." Lauren said emotionally. "Thank you Tamsin. I really mean it. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I will always keep you safe." Tamsin said pecking Lauren on the forehead. Realizing she might have said too much, Tamsin changed the subject. "So.. This is our last day here."

"It is." Lauren said sounding disappointed.

"I want you to know, that.. I've really loved spending this time with you."

"Me too. It's been great." Lauren gave a small smile. "I just wish it wasn't over yet."

"Yeah." Tamsin sighed rolling on top of Lauren and smirked. "And you know what? It isn't. Yet."

"You're right, we do have one more session with Doctor Hendricks."

"Bleh." Tamsin snorted. "I was talking about sharing this bed with you."

"Oh." Lauren grinned. "This bed?"

"Yes. This one."

"Why is this bed so special?" Lauren teased.

"This is the bed. The bed where I first had you." Tamsin boasted playfully.

"The first time you had me – was in the woods." Lauren commented dryly.

"Right.. And it was great. Awesome, but this bed is much more comfortable."

"So we have some time until the meeting with our counselor.. What ever will we do?"

"I have an idea." Tamsin said softly, before kissing Lauren on the neck and then peppering kisses on the woman's chest going lower. When she reached Lauren's abdomen, Lauren panted slightly.

"You have great ideas." Lauren exhaled treading her fingers in Tamsin's hair.

"I do, don't I?" Tamsin whispered vowing silently to memorize every inch on Lauren's body. Every inch just in case she'd never have that chance again.

"Tamsin.. Ple..ase.." Lauren moaned quietly, when Tamsin's mouth landed on her slit.

"I'm here." Tamsin smiled forgetting all her doubts about the future and concentrated fully on the woman under her. The woman she loved.

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N I haven't edited anything I was supposed to yet, but I will.. 'Later'.


	22. Honey

I finally managed to edit chapters 17 to 21 a bit. So now that's done and here's a new chapter :)

Note - a little smuttiness at the beginning ;) M-rated!

To cop doc fan: I don't remember off hand, if I have read 'the good doctor's dilemma', but I have to find it and read it now :D But anyway, I've always had a thing for wings. And the thought of being cocooned by them has been with me ever since I saw the Smallville episode, where Hawkman saved Lois by taking her inside his wings :P

xoxo

* * *

Tamsin strolled after Lauren into the main house. Their meeting with Doctor Hendricks was due to start in a moment. They had skipped breakfast to stay in bed as long as possible, but still they hadn't have enough time to be together as long as they wanted.

"We're early! Fifteen minutes to spare!" Tamsin grumbled pointing at the big clock on the wall. "We would have had time to.. _go again_." She said whispering the last part.

"I know that.. now." Lauren sighed disappointed. "I just didn't want to be late for our last session with Doctor Hendricks."

"You took care of me the second time and then rushed to the shower and out before I even had the change to try and.. You know, repay." Tamsin whined pitifully. "I would have made you come in what – ten minutes?" She smirked playfully.

"A lot less." Lauren said knowing that she was still throbbing from their earlier activities, but also knew that they had a meeting to attend to. Crap. Hopefully we have a little time before we leave. And then there's always the car ride. Lots of places to stop and test out the backseat, she finished her thoughts.

"Less? Get in there." Tamsin pushed Lauren into a supply closet and shut the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking off your pants." Tamsin said pressing Lauren against the wall and peeling down her pants.

"There are people just outside the door!" Lauren hissed alarmed, but couldn't help getting more turned on seeing Tamsin down on her knees in front of her. "We're going to get caught!"

"No, we're not. Just be quiet." Tamsin instructed in mock arrogance. Then she smirked, pushed her head closer to the apex of Lauren's thighs.

"Tamsin.." Lauren warned. "We don't have time for this. And.. And. Someone's gonna hear us. Me." She pleaded, but really wanted Tamsin to taste her already.

"Spread 'em." The Valkyrie whispered, while pushing the doctor's legs apart. "Like this, yes."

"We're in some grungy broom closet! Are you seriously going.. Holy shi.." Lauren let out a moan, when Tamsin's tongue found her clit.

"Shush." Tamsin murmured. "Or we'll get caught."

Tamsin delved her tongue between Lauren's folds enjoying the wetness she found there. Her mouth and tongue worked mercilessly on the twitching and panting woman, while her hands palmed the doctor's round ass. Tamsin's strong tongue lapped over Lauren's bundle of nerves. Once in a while she gave it a little suck, before again moving her tongue over it. Gently. Then hard and flat. Little pokes alternating with strong licks and tugs, until using only strong short licks, when she felt Lauren nearing her climax.

"Oh God.. oh God.. oh Gooood.." Lauren groaned threading her fingers in Tamsin's hair as Tamsin's mouth assaulted her core. Her whole body trembling with the effort to be quiet and she was ready to explode. "Tam..sin.. I'm.. coming." She whispered loudly, before biting her lip not to scream out. As her body pulsated with her release the blood was roaring in Lauren's veins and her fingers tugged almost violently on Tamsin's hair.

"I think somebody might have heard that." Tamsin pointed out with a satisfied smirk, when Lauren's body relaxed and the doctor let out a long satisfied sigh. "And I don't think you took even 3 minutes." She said wiping her mouth.

"Oh shut up." Lauren scolded, but looked happily dazed.

"Shutting up." Tamsin smiled as she got up to her feet and pulled up Lauren's pants buttoning them up. "Let's go."

"Um.." Lauren hummed.

"What?"

"I need a minute." Lauren shrugged sheepishly. "You wore me out."

"Oh tell me more." Tamsin face lit up.

"Maybe later." Lauren grinned tiredly. "Kiss?"

Tamsin hugged Lauren and pulled her into her arms. She placed a soft, loving kiss on the other blond's lips. "There." She whispered happily.

.

* * *

After a few minutes of hugging Lauren groaned making Tamsin release her hold.

"Ready?"

"Uh huh. Sort of." Lauren gave a lopsided grin. "Yes. Lead the way."

Tamsin pushed the door open pulling Lauren with her to the corridor and towards the counsellor's office.

"Hello Welton's." Doctor Hendrick greeted brightly, when the pair stepped in her office after knocking a few times.

"Hey."

"Please sit. This won't take long. Just a quick talk. You must be eager to get home already." Maureen started. "How have you liked the camp?"

"It has been nice." Lauren said as they sat down on the couch.

"Yeah." Tamsin agreed. "Spending time here has been.."

"Awesome." Lauren smirked happily shooting a teasing glance at Tamsin. "We have really connected during our stay."

"Awesome, huh?" Maureen smiled.

"Kate's favorite word."

"One of them anyway." Tamsin pointed out. "I also like various swearwords."

"So, what are your feelings about going home?"

"Feelings.." Tamsin groaned, but smirked a little.

"Yes, your feelings Kate?" Maureen prompted smirking back.

"Well, um.." Tamsin shrugged. She was anxious about returning home, but could she say that? That would lead to discussion and most likely lying. Lying, which she was not good at.

"Anxious?" Maureen guessed, when she received no answer.

"Crap. You read minds or something?" Tamsin snorted darkly.

"Occasionally." Doctor Hendricks smirked. "Why are you anxious?"

"I think.. We have to confront, uh.. Barb and.." Lauren answered on behalf of the valkyrie.

"I might have to tell her to back off. Kick her ass, if.." Tamsin snarled.

"Honey.. I have to talk to her, tell her that whatever we had is over and I can only offer friendship." Lauren cut in. "I'm all in with Ta.. you." She met Tamsin's eyes.

"Okay. So.. If Andrea's ex-partner indeed has some illusions of getting back with you, you should talk to her. Tell her that it won't be happening. Tell her you're committed to your wife, your marriage. Be straight. Be direct. Don't let her have an opportunity to misunderstand. Your heart is taken."

"Yes. Yes, it is." Lauren nodded. "It's all just a bit.. daunting." She sighed.

"Talking about these kind of issues many times is. You may hurt her feelings, but that is life. She will get over it. Eventually. You will do this for the two of you, you and your wife. Not to hurt Barb, but to bring happiness for you and Kate."

"I know. We can do it."

"We can." Tamsin took Lauren's hand. "We'll just have to wait and see."

"How she reacts?" Doctor Hendricks asked.

"Barb can be a bit.. temperamental." Lauren explained.

"Just be firm, kind and clear."

"And talk to her in neutral ground." Lauren said.

"Yes, that would be best. And give her time to come to terms with this, if you want to keep her as a friend."

"Okay. So, do you have a anymore advice?"

"Communication, trust, love. Be friends. Be patient. Love. Laugh. Fight, but constructively. Forgive. Hug. Have sex. Remember those." Maureen quickly listed.

"I have to write that down." Lauren joked.

"And.. have fun. Never forget to act goofy with each other."

"Not a problem." Tamsin teased by poking Lauren in her side making the blond yelp.

"Stop it." Lauren narrowed her eyes playfully and Tamsin exhaled happily.

"It was lovely to meet you two. I hope to see you again."

"What?" Tamsin scoffed turning to meet Maureen's questioning gaze. "You want us to have another.."

"No!" Maureen laughed. "Sorry. I thought you knew. We also have retreats for couples, that just want some together time. I meant maybe you want to participate in one of those?"

"Well.." Lauren pondered.

"I'll give you brochure." Maureen dug up a pamphlet out of her desk drawer and gave it Lauren.

"Thanks. We'll think about it."

"Good." Maureen smiled, before rounding the desk and giving a hug to both women. "Goodbye. Drive safely."

"Thank you. We will." Tamsin nodded. "Goodbye." She and Lauren said in unison.

"You two are going to be alright." Maureen said nodding as the couple was leaving her office.

"Thank you." Lauren smiled.

"For.. everything." Tamsin added with a little smile, before pulling the door closed behind them.

"We are going to be alright." Lauren repeated the counselor's words.

"We are." Tamsin agreed softly. I hope, she added silently. She was still somewhat dreading going back home. Dreading what would become of the two of them after meeting everyone. Especially Bo. What would happen after Lauren met Bo. What would happen after everyone knew? Stop thinking like this. Lauren's not going anywhere. She said so. She wants this. She wants me. "Everything's gonna be alright." Tamsin nodded.

"It is."

.

* * *

Lauren and Tamsin had packed their bags and Lauren had taken painstakingly long to organize them safely in the car. 'Patience' Lauren had said stopping all of Tamsin's moaning and rushing. Now they had been driving for a little over an hour mostly in silence. Both pondering what was to come. The silence was cut , when Lauren cleared her throat.

"Hey, I think we should let Maureen and Mary know, that Kay is safe. That she just.. Walked out and left her husband or something. Do you think that would be okay?"

"Yeah, I guess. It must be weighing on her. A woman disappearing from her camp." Tamsin mused. "We'll tell Dyson to call her and tell Mary."

"Great." Lauren smiled, before turning to gaze out the window again.

"You're very quiet. Is everything okay?" Tamsin asked looking at Lauren.

"I'm fine."

"What are you thinking about?"

"How quickly life can change." Lauren mused quietly. "You know, us. It only took.."

"Four days." Tamsin said with a little disbelieving shake of her head. "Four days on a.. love camp." She glanced at Lauren. "And here we are."

"Still no regrets?"

"No. You?"

"No regrets. Honey, this was the test camp experience of my life." Lauren squeezed Tamsin's thigh.

"I like that."

"Huh?"

"When you call me honey." Tamsin smiled treading her fingers with Lauren's resting on her leg. "I liked it even when it was for Kate, but now when you say it to me. I really.. really like it."

"So, I'll keep calling you honey then?" Lauren pondered out loud.

"Please." Tamsin grinned. "I'd love that, babe."

"That makes two of us."

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N I'm almost done with the next chapter - So it shouldn't take too long to post!


	23. Missing you

And a very fast update this time! I uploaded chapter 22 yesterday, so be sure to check that out first :)

xoxo

* * *

Lauren leaned on her palm staring out the window of her office. She twirled her pen absentmindedly between her fingers. She was thinking about Tamsin again. The woman seemed to have invaded the doctor's brain. Lauren had parted ways with the Valkyrie early last night, after Tamsin had dropped her off at home.

Lauren had had trouble sleeping alone, that's why she came to work at the crack of dawn. Not that she got much done. Most of her morning had been spent daydreaming and pondering how to move forward. With Tamsin. How to tell Bo that she was really moving on. How to tell it so, that they would be no 'chance for misunderstanding' as doctor Hendricks had instructed.

Thoughts skittered in Lauren's brain - Me and Tamsin are.. an item. In love? Dating? We're married. Sort of. We clicked. This was a long time coming. How the hell do I tell her?

"Be clear." Lauren said remembering Maureen's words. "I'm with.. Tamsin. We are together."

"Tamsin.. I miss her already." Lauren murmured quietly. "It's been.." She checked the time. "15 hours since I saw her. 15 hours and I'm pining already.. A bit pathetic." She tapped the pen against her lips and grinned a little.

The grin faded, when she realized it had been hours since she talked with the Valkyrie. I hope it doesn't mean anything, that I haven't heard from her. Maybe she just needs some time to adjust, that we are at home. I hope she won't change her mind, Lauren sighed.

"Hey." A man's voice rang out.

Lauren startled out of her gloomy thoughts and saw Dyson at the door. "Hey."

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Dyson smiled. "I came to see how you were doing. Your assistant.."

"Maya."

"Maya said that you've been here since dawn." Dyson said slightly scolding. "Couldn't sleep?"

"It was strange to be back home I guess." Lauren shrugged. In an empty bed without warm Tamsin to cuddle. "How's Kay?"

"Everything is sorted. Kay's safe. She'll get a new home and name, if she testifies against her husband."

"Oh?" Lauren looked at Tamsin surprised.

"Her husband is not only abusive to her and other people. He has also been involved in organized crime. We found out, when we investigated him. We're building a strong case against him. He'll go away for a long time."

"That's great. Kay can have the fresh start she hoped for." Lauren smiled. "Did you call Mary and doctor Hendricks?"

"Yeah. I told them Kay was sorry she left unexpectedly, but she moved to be with family in Europe. They sounded happy for her."

"Good." Lauren nodded. "That's good." She said, before sighing.

"So you and Tamsin?"

"Yes?" Lauren asked slightly annoyed, but was more pleased than annoyed. She needed to talk to someone about this and why not Dyson. The man had been nothing but friendly and supportive lately.

"How's that going?" Dyson prodded smiling encouragingly.

"Fine. I just hope she won't.."

"What?"

Lauren shrugged apprehensively. "Pull away. I haven't heard from her today."

"You will. It's only been a day. Not even."

"I know. I'm a bit on the edge though.. I don't know why. Uh.. I hope she doesn't regret.. anything."

"Why would she?"

"Well, it's all.. a lot, you know?"

"All?"

"This happened all so fast and.."

"It's taken years.. I know Tamsin took notice of you, when she first saw you. And has been fighting it ever since. And you.."

"I noticed her. Who wouldn't? A gorgeous tall blond being so.. abrasive and hostile. And intriguing." Lauren shook her head with a melancholy half a smile. "But now.. We are.. here.. And then there's Bo. Kenzi and.. Everyone. Me – a human." She continued stumbling over her words.

"Stop overthinking." Dyson huffed. "Tamsin's head over heels for you. She's not going anywhere. She might stumble a bit trying to find her footing in this new.. situation, but she's not going anywhere."

"You think?"

"I know." Dyson nodded surely. "You've made your choice. You chose Tamsin."

"She chose me." Lauren whispered, until adding somberly. "Bo I let go a long time ago."

"Have you told her?"

"Tamsin?"

"I meant Bo. Does she know about you and Tamsin?"

"No. Not yet." Lauren sighed. "I have to tell her, right?"

"Yes." Dyson said. "Soon, before she finds out some other way."

"Some other way?"

"Someone's going to see you and Tamsin. Someone's going to connect the dots. And word travels fast." Dyson explained.

"You're probably right."

"You two can't keep your heated glances secret for long. It obvious you two are hot for each other." He smirked.

"Dyson please stop talking now." Lauren groaned smiling and Dyson snickered gleefully, when he got a smile from the doctor. "Really? Heated glances? Hot for…"

"I know, I know." Dyson let out a laugh. "But the point stands. Tell Bo, before she finds out on her own. It'll be easier. But if she finds out from somewhere else, she finds out." He shrugged. "Then we'll deal with the aftermath."

"Okay. You're right. I'll talk to you later. Thanks for being.."

"A friend?"

"A friend." Lauren acknowledged softly.

"Always." Dyson said. "Bye."

"Bye."

Lauren fiddled with her phone nervously, until picking Bo's number. As soon as Bo answered, Lauren gulped.

"Bo, we need to talk."

.

* * *

Tamsin groaned tiredly and rested her head on her desk. She had been filling out paper work for hours. Every word had been typed with great difficulty. Thinking of Lauren had been very distracting. The valkyrie had wanted to call Lauren so much, but hadn't wanted to disturb her. But now she just wanted to get the hell out of here and go see the doctor. Tamsin lifted her head from her desk and saw Dyson coming in.

"Tamsin? Why are you here in the station so late? Looking tired." Dyson asked.

"Doing some paper work. You know, how I like it. Gods, I slept so bad last night." Tamsin groaned rubbing her eyes. She had rolled around on the station's break room couch not being able to sleep without a certain blond tucked under her arm.

"Why are you sleeping here in the station anyway?"

"How did you know that?"

"I saw your duffle bag stuffed under that horrible couch."

"It is horrible." Tamsin agreed.

"So what are your plans with Lauren?"

"Huh?" Tamsin looked up surprised. "What's it to you?"

"Just a question." Dyson shrugged nonchalantly. "And I'm interested."

"On what?"

"How you two are doing."

Tamsin eyed the man, before answering. "We're fine. It's just a little weird being back home."

"How's that?"

"Bo doesn't know yet and.. Well, nobody knows." Tamsin groaned. "About us. If I'm with Lauren, I can't pretend to others that I am not."

"She doesn't want that. She wants to tell everyone." Dyson reminded.

"I want to tell everyone. I want to hold her hand, when we go out, but can I?" Tamsin breathed out. "How is she?"

"Misses you." Dyson said sympathetically.

"She said so?"

"I just know." Dyson said softly. "She's been working since dawn and it's getting late."

"Lauren shouldn't wear herself out. She needs to rest." Tamsin sighed.

"I know. So, you should go and drag her out of there."

"I just don't know what to do. This waiting is killing me. I want us to have some normalcy. Not wait around for Bo." Tamsin muttered.

"You're not waiting around. You two or Lauren will tell her and that's it. It won't take long. And you have nothing to worry about."

"You're not avoiding the Doc are you? She said something."

"No, I'm not." Tamsin said meeting Dyson's eyes. "What did she say?"

"She hopes you won't pull away." Dyson said seriously. "Tamsin.. Don't you dare pull away from Lauren. You have a good thing going here. You've captured something extraordinary with Lauren. Don't you dare to throw that away."

"I would kick myself forever, if I did that. I'd never walk away. I was going to go to her this morning, but then I thought that might be too.. pushy." Tamsin whispered softly. "It's just that everything.. Lauren. Us. I've become totally unbalanced. She's changed me. Scary huh?"

"I think Lauren's brought out the real you. You can be yourself with her. No pretending. I'm I right? Don't be afraid of that. You can still be a bitch to everyone else." Dyson said gently to Tamsin and smirked a little. "To lose balance sometimes for love is a part of living a balanced life." He added nodding thoughtfully.

"Wow, I never knew you were such a poet." Tamsin couldn't resist rolling her eyes.

"I'm not. It's from Elizabeth Gilbert." Dyson shrugged. "Just read it from.. my coffee cup at the corner cafe."

"Right." Tamsin scoffed as she sauntered towards the doors. "I've seen your girly poetry books."

"Where are you going?"

"To Lauren. I need to tell her I'm not going anywhere." Tamsin threw over her shoulder, before exiting the station. "She shouldn't have to think like that."

"Good for you." Dyson said nodding approvingly watching Tamsin leave.

.

* * *

Tamsin opened the door to Lauren's office very softly in case the doctor was resting. She did have a more comfortable couch. But no, Lauren was hunched in front of her computer typing away. Tamsin paused at the door roaming her eyes over Lauren. The woman looked so beautiful even when tired. I will not let her go without a fight, Tamsin decided.

"Hey." Lauren said as she suddenly noticed Tamsin at the door. "Come in."

"Hey. I thought I'd come to.. ask if you'd like to come and eat with me?" Tamsin gave a little wave. Why did this feel awkward? Because you have been kinda M.I.A, that's why, she groaned at herself. "Why are you still at your office anyway? Dyson said you were here in the morning already and now it's getting really late."

Lauren shrugged. "Some things I needed to get done."

"Oh. But you do need to rest too. And eat." Tamsin nodded. "So.. How about dinner? Now?"

"I'd like that." Lauren said with a soft smile, before falling silent.

"That's great." Tamsin shuffled her feet. Don't screw this up! Don't, she pleaded with herself.

"So, I haven't seen or heard from you.." Lauren started softly.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too." Lauren breathed. "I missed you. That's so weird really."

"What is?"

"Well.. It's only been a day."

"Almost two." Tamsin countered quietly. "I missed you too." She admitted wanting desperately to grab Lauren and hug her tight. "So much."

"I've been here."

"I know. It just.. It's difficult being back here."

"I know."

"And I didn't want to disturb you, but I missed you.. A lot."

"Me too."

"I don't know.. How to act around everyone. What to do and how to be." Tamsin said.

"How about we act like ourselves?" Lauren suggested smiling gently.

"Oh?" Tamsin's eyebrow rose. "Like?"

"Not flaunt or provoke or anything like that." Lauren stood up from behind her desk and walked to Tamsin. "I'll tell Bo as soon as we can. I called her today and I'm meeting her tomorrow, when she gets back in town." She sighed sounding tired.

"Tomorrow?" Tamsin asked. "And you're ready?"

"I am. It's going to be nerve wrecking, but I just want to.., you know.."

"Want do you want Lauren?" Tamsin prodded gently. She took Lauren's hand in her own giving it a little squeeze.

Lauren met Tamsin's eyes. "Be with you. Let's.. be together. Hold hands and.."

"Hug and kiss?"

"Yes. To both." Lauren smiled. "No more hiding."

"Be together." Tamsin grinned, before pulling Lauren into a loving kiss. "I want that too."

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N I'm thinking two or maybe three chapters to still come, before this story is wrapped up :)


	24. Almost

We hear from an old friend! Had to bring her in this story too :)

xoxo

* * *

Lauren was typing up her report concerning her latest patient. Her office and especially her couch were not helping her concentration. When Tamsin had come by last night and they had started kissing, it had soon escalated.

"Escalated indeed." Lauren smiled now. They had ended up making love on the couch. And now every time Lauren glanced at the grey couch images of naked Tamsin wrapped around her filled her mind. It was difficult to get anything done.

Last night had ended with Tamsin and Lauren falling asleep in Lauren's office after eating the pizza they had ordered. Lauren smiled as she rubbed her now slightly sore back. That's what you get from sleeping on a hard couch. Her smile turned into a grin.

"Totally worth it."

Lauren's phone rang on the desk startling the blond out of her reverie.

"Kenzi? Hey." Lauren answered surprised, after seeing who was calling.

"Yeah. Hey Doc." Kenzi said lovingly.

"It's really nice to hear your voice." Lauren said happily. "How have you been?"

"Great. I'm enjoying the so called normal life. But enough about me." Kenzi moved on sounding very serious. "So.. what is this I heard? About…" Kenzi paused for effect.

"What?" Lauren asked hesitantly.

"About.. you defiling my little Valkyrie." Kenzi said with mock-distain. She kept her voice stern knowing Lauren couldn't see the giant grin on her face.

"What? How did you know?" Lauren gasped, until groaning. "Shit.. I mean.. Um.."

"Ha!" Kenzi snorted gleefully. "I was waiting for more squirming, deflecting. You confessed right off the bat!"

"I did." Lauren shook her head. "Me and Tamsin.. have gotten close. How did you know?"

"Tamsin called me and was all like.. Lauren is so adorable. Lauren is so sweet and beautiful. Lauren is this and that." Kenzi rattled imitating the Valkyrie. "I'm all smitten and unbadass." She gagged, before snickering.

"Tamsin doesn't sound like that." Lauren huffed rolling her eyes. Leave it to Kenzi to torment her with this, she thought fondly.

"Close enough."

"Not even."

"Whatever. The point is she had me gagging with all that gooeyness." Kenzi shivered. "And I was _slightly_ surprised. So give me the scoop. Your side of the story." She prodded. "You can leave the naughty bits out."

"Right." Lauren chuckled.

"Tammy already told me."

"She did not!" Lauren breathed appalled.

"Well.. No. No, she didn't, but tried. I didn't want to hear about your silkiness or smoothness. Or your sexy times. So I put a stop to that tale of wonders."

"Good." Lauren breathed relieved.

"But what I understood from Tamsin's ramblings, is that you have totally captured my little valkyrie's heart!" Kenzi squealed. "She sounded so happy. How did that happen?"

"So.. You sound happy too?" Lauren asked surprised. "You're okay with this? Us?"

"Of course I am. If you are both happy, I'm happy." Kenzi smiled into the phone. "Now tell me everything."

"I think you know most? We were working on a case, forced to pretend being a married couple and spend time together and it all just.. kind of.. happened. And now we're_ together_. Dating."

"There's always been something between you two." Kenzi pondered. "Though I thought it was deep.. dislike."

"Me too." Lauren laughed a little.

"Love is better." Kenzi pointed out fondly.

"It is." Lauren smiled softly.

"So um.. Does Bo know?" Kenzi asked.

"Not yet." Lauren sighed. "I'm meeting her tonight."

"And Tamsin?" Kenzi asked. "Is she going to be there?"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"I think you're right. Things might.. escalate, if the valkyrie and the succubus decide to exchange words." Kenzi said sounding worried.

"I know. I'll tell Bo. I'm meeting her at the Dal. Tamsin will come later. She promised to pick me up. I don't want to put her in the middle of, you know, _anything_."

"Should I talk to Bo?" Kenzi asked feeling slightly concerned. "Bo's.. Bo." She said, knowing that her succubus friend was sometimes very fiery. Especially when concerning Lauren.

"I'm sure she'll call you.. After."

"Probably."

"I just hope she doesn't, I don't know.."

"Flip out?"

"That too. But be too.. sad or.. I don't want to hurt her." Lauren sighed. " She'll get over it, right?"

"She will."

.

* * *

Lauren nervously thrummed her fingers on the bar top at the Dal. She'd chosen to stand leaning at the bar, not sit in a booth. Though booth might be more private, the more public spot could make Bo control her.. meltdown. If she even had one, Lauren thought.

"Hey." Bo appeared next to her.

"Oh, hey." Lauren and then took a gulp from her drink.

"So how did it go with Tamsin? On the case? Dyson said, you two were on some couple's camp." Bo started as she waved for a drink. "Undercover." She finished glancing at Lauren with a miffed expression.

"Case solved – So great." Lauren kept nodding nervously. Why the hell am I nervous? Bo won't get jealous and have a fit. We are not together. She and Tamsin are not together. I want to be with Tamsin and that's it. Everybody else can suck it, Lauren decided. Suck it!

"You look great." Bo husked eyeing the blond.

"Um.. Thanks. You too."

"I mean it. Invigorated." Bo ran her eyes over the doctor repeatedly. "You look.. happy and healthy. Time on the summer camp did you good." She laughed softly.

"Yes. Yes it did." Lauren admitted trying not to think about being intimate on the camp with Tamsin. It would certainly show on her face. Tamsin, she _does_ me good.

"It shows." Bo lifted her glass, before taking a sip. "A good camp."

And you don't know the half of it - I've had more sex in four days than I've had in ages and.. I went and _fell in love_, Lauren thought but didn't say. She glanced at Bo. The brunette looked beautiful as always. Very laid-back. Bo wasn't nervous, Lauren realized and deemed it a good thing. I just have to tell her about Tamsin. Remind Bo, that I consider her as a friend. And tell her that Tamsin is.. much more than that. To me.

"What did you want to talk about?" Bo asked setting her drink down and interrupting Lauren's musings.

"Huh?"

"You said you have something to tell me?"

"Right, right.. Um.. I just wanted you to know.. We're friends aren't we?"

"Yes. Yes we are." Bo agreed caressing Lauren's arm. She locked eyes with the doctor. "But we could get together sometimes, right?" She added, before Lauren could say anything.

"No. No, we couldn't. We've talked about this. We agreed it wouldn't be a good idea and now.. No. Um.. But.. So no, I can't.. _I won't._ I don't want to. You see.." Lauren rambled pulling away a little. What the hell are you rambling for?! "This is difficult. I don't know why. I've moved on and you know.." Oh God, you were supposed to be clear. Clear and precise! Get your shit together!

"Calm down. I won't bite your head off." Bo chuckled, before flipping her hair enticingly. She eyed Lauren curiously. The doctor looked nervous and flushed, but not glowing like she usually did near Bo. Lauren was almost.. uninterested. Why?

"Promise?"

Bo pushed out her chest a bit. Lauren and her aura were not affected. Nothing? Bo narrowed her eyes a little. What is this? "Yeah. Whatever is bothering you, you can tell me."

"Actually.. Nothing is bothering me. It's just that my life has taken a new turn. And I wanted to let you know.. To tell you I've.." Lauren was cut off by a ringing phone.

Bo groaned as she dug out her cell. "I'm sorry. This is about a case I'm working on, I have to take it." She said apologetically, before walking out.

.

* * *

Lauren watched Bo go. "Shit.." She breathed disappointed. She downed the rest of her drink in one gulp, slammed her glass on the table and closed her eyes.

"Did you tell her?" Tamsin appeared standing next to the doctor. "I just saw her storm out."

"Hi." Lauren sighed happily and opened her eyes.

"Hi." Tamsin whispered with a little smile. "I want to kiss you so bad." She glanced around hesitantly.

"I want you to kiss me so bad." Lauren murmured. "Do it."

"Hmm.." Tamsin hummed, before softly pecking Lauren on the cheek.

"Kinda prudish." Lauren scolded pouting.

"I am." Tamsin said making Lauren snort. "So did you tell her?"

"Almost.." Lauren groaned and the shrugged sighing. She should have just blurted out the truth and not frozen like that. Shit. "I'm sorry.. Not yet. She needed to go. I just wanted to to get this over with… I'll talk to her later."

"It's okay." Tamsin nodded knowing how Bo could be. "It's getting late. I could walk you home."

"Dance with me first."

"What if someone sees. What if someone tells Bo." Tamsin reminded.

"Let them see. Let them tell. I don't really care. I should have told her. Quickly. I shouldn't have rambled! And.. I would have told her, if she hadn't fled. I don't care anymore. I don't care who sees us and what they.." Lauren said irritated, but then looked at Tamsin with wide eyes. "But only, if you're okay with it. If you're sure you can defend yourself against Bo should she.. You know, have a meltdown. I don't want you to get hurt. I couldn't bear, if.."

"Nothing will happen to me. I'll be fine. We'll be fine." Tamsin promised. "Let's dance."

They walked hand in hand to the small crowded dance floor. Talking bodies by Tove Lo was playing. Lauren pulled Tamsin against her nestling her face in the valkyrie's neck.

"I missed being close to you." Lauren whispered as she swayed her hips and Tamsin followed her lead.

_'Now if we're talking body_

_You got a perfect one_

_So put it on me_

_Swear it won't take you long'_

"Where are you staying? At Dyson's?" Lauren asked trying not to start grinding on Tamsin as they moved to the music.

"Urgh. I wouldn't stay with him in a million years." Tamsin grimaced noting the man in question just come into the Dal. "There he is." She gestured and nodded hello to Dyson.

Lauren looked over her shoulder and gave a small wave to Dyson, who smiled and nodded. "Where are you staying then?" She turned back to Tamsin.

"At the station."

"What? Why?" Lauren stopped moving.

Tamsin shrugged. She moved her hands lower from Lauren's hips forcing the blond continue dancing. "There's a couch." She was really having trouble keeping her hands off of Lauren's ass. They were in public. Anyone could see. So don't. Not yet, Tamsin took a breath.

"Why didn't you come and stay in my place? And I don't mean my office."

"I didn't want to presume anything."

"Presume." Lauren smirked. "I have room, you know. A bed." She pointed out. "You don't have to sleep at the station."

_'If you love me right_

_We love for life_

_On and on and on'_

"Why Doctor Lewis.. Are you asking me to move in?"

"Would you, if I did?"

Tamsin comically widened her eyes and gasped as in shock. "I understand all the U-haul jokes now."

"Ha ha." Lauren scoffed with an eye roll. "You wouldn't have to look for a place and.."

"Would I have my own room and my own bed?" Tamsin cut in grinning softly.

"If you want." Lauren said seriously. "I do have a guestroom."

"Okay." Tamsin seemed to be pondering. "What if I don't want it?" A grin forced its away on her lips.

"Ah." Lauren caught Tamsin's teasing tone. "I have a big bed. You'll fit right in. _Under me_." She husked in the valkyrie's ear making the woman's breath hitch. "How does that sound?"

"Sounds.. great. I'll take it."

"I hoped you would."

"Let's go home. I want to get under you. Now." Tamsin ushered Lauren off the dance floor. "You can talk to Bo.. whenever."

"Home."

.

* * *

Bo snuck back into the Dal plopping down on the stool next to Dyson, who had just seated himself.

"Oh hey. You're back? Or did you talk to Lauren already? She said she was meeting you, when I saw her earlier." Dyson looked up at Bo, before sneaking a glance at Lauren and Tamsin just exiting the dance floor. "What are you doing?" He asked noticing Bo hide behind him.

"We talked, but I had to take a call and besides.." Bo trailed off seeing Lauren stand next to Tamsin. The two were talking and smiling. Weird. "Lauren was acting really strange, when I talked to her. So.. I kinda ran. I wanted to talk to you first. Ask you.. What the hell is going on?" She ended with a huff.

"What do you mean?" Dyson feigned ignorance.

"I was being charming and all, but nothing. Even my hair twirl or ample cleavage didn't work. Nothing!"

"Nothing?" Dyson asked hoping that Lauren and Tamsin would not drool over each other, but would leave the bar, before all hell broke loose. "How can you tell?

"Her aura. It usually lights up around me, but now? _Nothing_."

"What do you care? You two are friends."

"I know, but maybe once in a while we still could, you know, do something. Or even try again."

"Lauren doesn't want that. She wants a committed relationship. She wants more. I thought she told you so, when you two broke up. She wants more than you're willing to give."

"She did." Bo sighed. "But maybe we could make it work.."

"Friends Bo. You should be happy with that. And let her find her happiness with someone else."

"But.." Bo trailed of as she noticed Tamsin and Lauren shuffling toward the exit. "What the hell?"

"What?" Dyson turned to look. "Oh."

"Something's wrong." Bo muttered narrowing her eyes.

"Huh?" Dyson breathed hoping Bo wouldn't ask him anything about Lauren and Tamsin. About the hand holding.

"I can't read auras right. My aura reader is.. obviously broken."

"What do you mean?" Dyson took a gulp from his beer.

"Those two.."

"Who?"

"Lauren and Tamsin. Their auras are all lit up." Bo chuckled lightly at first, but then it turned darker. "What's up with that? And.. why are they holding hands?"

"I don't know." Dyson shrugged and took a gulp of his beer.

"Why do you look so.. nervous?" Bo snarled noting Dyson's rigid demeanor. "Something's really going on between them?" She spat scowling. "I don't believe it!"

"Oh, look at the time. I have to go." Dyson apologized and took off before Bo could stop him.

"Wait. Wait!" Bo hissed after him. "Shit." She turned to look at Lauren and noticed her leaving with Tamsin. They looked way too happy for Bo's liking. "Shit." She muttered again.

Bo gave the leaving pair another glance and she gasped. The softly glimmering ring on Lauren's ring finger caught her attention and took the wind completely out of her. She hadn't noticed that before. "What is this? Are they still undercover?"

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N Two more!


	25. Hooked

xoxo

* * *

Bo slammed her empty class angrily on the bar top, before storming out the back door. She breathed in the stale air lingering on the Dal's back alley. She dug out her phone. Tapped it a few times and waited for it to connect.

"Come on Kenz… Answer." Bo muttered, when all she heard was the dial tone. "Answer dammit!"

"Hey Bo." Kenzi finally picked up. "It's been a while."

"She's wearing a ring!" Bo wailed as soon as she heard her friend's voice.

"Oh?"

"What do you mean 'oh'?"

Kenzi rolled her eyes groaning. "I mean.. Who?" She corrected.

"Lauren." Bo said sounding suspicious. "You know something."

"It was just an 'Oh'." Kenzi stalled. "So what happened?" She asked innocently.

"I met Lauren at the Dal. She wanted to talked to me, but she was acting so.. unusual that I bolted."

"Unusual?"

"Her demeanor was very.. nervous. In a bad way. Very correct and friendly."

"And?"

"Her aura didn't spike a spark once!"

"Oh."

"Enough with the goddamn Oh's!" Bo snarled aggravated. "What's the hell is going on?" She wondered anxiously.

"You said you rushed out. Maybe you should have stayed to hear what she had to say. She obviously wanted to tell you something."

"But what if it's something I don't want to hear." Bo sighed.

"Then it is and you'll take it like a woman. A good woman, who cares for Lauren. You care about her don't you?"

"I love her."

"I know. I hope you love her enough to let her be happy. To let her go."

"With someone else."

"Yes."

"But.. It can't be Tamsin." Bo thought back to the Tamsin and Lauren in the bar. "I thought there was nothing but hate between them. But now Lauren's wearing a ring and spending time with Tamsin. Holding hands for god's sake!"

"You think Tamsin put a ring on Lauren?" Kenzi asked interested as Tamsin hadn't told her that little tidbit. And neither had Lauren. A ring, huh? They've really got it bad, Kenze thought smiling.

"They were working undercover." Bo spat. "As a married couple!"

"Oh." Kenzi let out again, but quickly apologized. "Sorry. And?"

"_And_ I saw them at the Dal just now.. They were awfully cozy together with.. Flaming auras and.. Lauren has a ring on her finger." Bo swallowed closing her eyes.

"Does Tamsin?"

"I don't know. I didn't see." Bo grunted. "What if that someone else is.. really Tamsin?"

"Then it is." Kenzi said resolutely.

"I'll kill her. I won't let her use Lauren like that!" Bo snarled. "Rip her to pieces with my bare hands!"

"No you won't." Kenzi inserted calmly. "You have to understand that Lauren might.." love, Kenzi thought. ".. Like Tamsin. If so, she not going to let you hurt her."

"Like her?" Bo groaned deflating. "What then?"

"You'll be happy for the both of them." Kenzi said softly and Bo let out a sigh.

"It'll feel like a stab in the gut."

"It will heal." Kenzi said gently. "In time."

.

* * *

Tamsin's eyes were latched on the unknowing blond. Lauren was tinkering around her lab so concentrated, that she had yet to notice the Valkyrie standing by the door. Tamsin smiled remembering the last few days. She and Lauren had been basically living together now and all had gone surprisingly smoothly. No one had commented on their relationship. No one had looked at them the wrong way. And it had already been almost a week.

Only straining thing was that Bo still did not know. To their knowledge anyway. If Bo knew, she hadn't come barging in. Would she? When? Tamsin groaned, she just wanted to stop thinking about Bo and how she'd react. She wanted the elusive succubus to turn up so they could let her know. So that Tamsin could let her know that Lauren was hers.

Stop thinking about Bo. Think about that, Tamsin smirked as her eyes followed Lauren bending over to pick up her pen.

"Hey." The Valkyrie husked as she stepped in and strolled to Lauren.

"Jeez!" Lauren squealed and dropped her pen again. "You scared the bejesus out of me!" She scolded giving Tamsin a glare.

"Sorry." Tamsin said before captured Lauren's lips in a hot kiss.

Lauren moaned responding eagerly. "Hey." She finally murmured pulling away a little. "I thought you were on a case?"

"Hey." Tamsin gave Lauren another peck. "I am, but I had a moment and wanted to see you."

"Now you've seen me."

"I want a little more than just to see you." Tamsin grinned.

Lauren let out a satisfied sigh as she felt Tamsin's kissing her neck. The detective's hands were gently caressing her back.

"Kiss me." Lauren pleaded and Tamsin did.

Tamsin kissed Lauren passionately and finally slipped her tongue in the doctor's mouth, where it received an eager welcome. But when Tamsin's hands latched on Lauren's ass, the blond grabbed the valkyrie's arms.

"What?" Tamsin grumbled.

"This.. this is my work place. I'm sorry." Lauren exhaled out of breath. She didn't want to stop Tamsin. She wanted the woman to continue, but the risk of getting caught.. It was too high. "I like.. this, but there are people around. Too many people."

"Fine.. Your loss." Tamsin grumbled.

"I know." Lauren sighed running her hand through her hair. "I know. I'm going to be hot and bothered the whole day."

"That pleases me." Tamsin teased with twinkling eyes.

"Of course it does."

"Yup." Tamsin grinned until turning more serious. "So.. Have you heard from her?"

"Bo? No. Kenzi texted that Bo called her. Kenzi didn't tell her about us, but prompted us to hurry up." Lauren shrugged straightening her lab coat.

"If she'd be around."

"Maybe Bo sensed something the other night and that's why she left. Maybe I was different to her somehow. I don't know. Whatever it was.. She didn't look too happy."

"She was not happy?" Tamsin scoffed. "Does Bo really expect you to wait around for her to get her shit together? Not happy? I don't care."

"Me either really, but I hope she understands." Lauren agreed. "Are you coming home to dinner tonight? Or are you working late?"

"I get off work at six thirty."

"I'll see you at seven then? At my place.. Our place - At home." Lauren corrected smiling.

"Home." Tamsin repeated smiling. "I'll come pick you up from here, okay? We can go home together."

"That sounds great."

"Um.. What about.. I…"

"What is it?"

"We haven't talked about it, but.. Um, you're still wearing your ring." Tamsin cast her eyes down on Lauren's hand, before lifting them to meet the doctor's eyes.

"So are you."

"Yeah.. Um.. I.. kinda like it. Here." Tamsin touched the ring on her finger.

"Me too."

Tamsin swallowed nervously. "Uh.. Would you want to keep wearing it?" She blurted out the question that had been burning on her tongue ever since they came back home.

"I do."

"Really?" The valkyrie croaked out.

"They can be relationship rings?" Lauren said hesitantly.

"Sure. I'd like to keep wearing it too." Tamsin took Lauren's hand in hers. "But just so you know, I'd like to get married someday."

"Me too."

"But I want a proper proposal. I just chucked that ring on your lap, when we drove to the island. That wasn't it. Not it. This, now, wasn't it either! It must be.. A proper proposal." Tamsin finished. "I want a proper proposal. You know, someday."

"I can do that." Lauren shrugged nonchalantly, but her soft smile gave her away. She was anything but nonchalant. Her comment made Tamsin's smile stretch from ear to ear.

"Um.. So.." Tamsin stammered smiling. "I'll pick you up later?"

"I'll be here waiting."

"One more.. little kiss?"

"One more." Lauren promised and Tamsin lunged at the doctor locking their lips in a heated kiss. "Maybe two." Lauren murmured against Tamsin's mouth.

.

* * *

Lauren had been working extra hard for the rest of the day to quell the throbbing between her legs, but it was difficult to ignore. Tamsin had really did a number on her. She always did, Lauren smiled as she glanced at her wristwatch. The valkyrie should be here any second and Lauren was ready. Very ready.

Lauren lifted her eyes at the door, when she heard the faintest noise. When Tamsin appeared, she sighed happily. "You're here."

"Finally.. I haven't seen you in hours." Tamsin complained stomping to Lauren.

"Getting addicted are we?" Lauren teased giving the Valkyrie a peck on the lips.

"Totally hooked." Tamsin roamed her eyes over Lauren, who was wearing a lab coat. "So.. You look.. sexy."

"In this thing?" Lauren tugged at her buttoned up coat.

"That's the one."

Lauren sauntered closer. "You should see what's underneath." She whispered.

"Oh?" Tamsin gulped her interest peaking.

"Uh-huh." Lauren murmured.

"Is it a skirt and a top?" Tamsin joked huskily, but waited for something more interesting based on Lauren's tone. "Show me."

"Are you sure?" Lauren cooed stepping back.

"It better not be a woolly cardigan or.." Tamsin said, but trailed off when Lauren dropped her coat in a puddle on the floor.

"Nothing." Lauren said standing naked in front of the Valkyrie. "See?"

"I see." Tamsin swallowed while her eyes darkened.

"I've been waiting for you." Lauren molded her body against Tamsin's. "Touch me."

"What happened to _'this is my workplace'_?" Tamsin asked huskily, while roaming her hands over Lauren's warm naked skin.

"It's after hours. Nobody's around in this wing. The doors are locked. Only few people.. including you, have the key." Lauren husked poking Tamsin towards the back room. "Lose the clothes."

Tamsin walked into the room noticing the candles. "Doctor Lewis this is a terrible fire hazard." She berated sternly.

"I love the fire remember." Lauren grinned.

"I remember. They are beautiful." Tamsin admitted sitting on the small bed and pulling Lauren to sit on her lap.

Lauren straddled the Valkyrie, before pushing her flat on her back. "So are you." She whispered.

.

* * *

Bo waited impatiently as Dyson opened the locked door to the clinic.

"It's late. Why the hell are we here?" Dyson asked sounding irritated as he trailed after Bo. "And why am I here?"

"You have the key. I don't."

"I don't like this." Dyson stated. "We don't belong here."

"I need to talk to Lauren and she wasn't at home."

"So?"

"So, she's here." Bo motioned towards Lauren's lab.

"She's not. The whole wing is dark! You could have called her."

"I did. She didn't answer. Probably lost in work again. I need to tell her, that only friendship is.. okay." Bo said pleasantly as she yanked open the door to Lauren's lab. "For now anyway." She added to herself.

"The lights are off. Nobody is here." Dyson whispered trying to yank Bo to the hall, but the succubus pull her arm free.

"Is too. See the computer is.." Bo trailed off hearing something.

Soft moans, rustling and heavy breathing where coming from the dimly lit back room.

"Oh crap.." Dyson sighed. "Well, she's lost in something alright." He commented dryly, but when he noticed the shell shocked expression on Bo's face, he felt a bit sorry for the succubus.. even if on some level he was glad Bo got to taste her own medicine for once.

"Is.. Is she with someone?"

"Um.. Like I said.. You should have called first and waited for her to answer." Dyson quickly said trying to get Bo out. "Come on, let's go."

"No."

"A friend would."

"I'm not going anywhere." Bo hissed, but fell quiet, when she heard Lauren talk.

"I think I heard something." The doctor said breathily making both Bo and Dyson freeze on their spots.

"Shit." Dyson grunted.

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N One more!


	26. Love you

Last chapter!

Note - I'm a hardcore.. pacifist ;)

And also note - I like Bo, so I didn't want to make her a _complete_ asshole!

And also note - I wrote this a bit hastily (work's been hectic) and I'll edit later.

xoxo

* * *

"What the fuck! Who the hell is she banging?!" Bo hissed quietly. "In her lab!"

"It's none of your business. You said you were okay with friends! And it is her lab, she can bang whoever she wants." Dyson grunted quietly. "Now shut up and let's go, before we get our asses kicked."

"By whoever is in there?" Bo snarled. "Not happening."

"Lauren." Dyson hissed. "Lauren will kick both our asses."

Suddenly the door open and an angry voice boomed. "Who the hell is here? Prepare to die!"

"Hey partner." Dyson said as he flicked on the lights. "I'm sorry." He shrugged. "I didn't know you two were here."

"It was you?!" Bo yelled, when she realized it was Tamsin standing in front of her. "You?!"

"Me?"

"I thought so at first, but then I thought.. Tamsin and Lauren? There's no way in hell that would ever be."

"To be honest I thought so too, first. But here we are."

"You're doing this to hurt me!" Bo accused screeching.

"You?" Tamsin spat. "You had nothing.. NOTHING to do with this. With me and Lauren."

"Yeah, right! I used you. Hurt you. You hate me. So you figured out the best way to hurt me." Bo snarled pushing Tamsin a few steps back. "Use Lauren and then throw her away! To hurt _me_."

"Could you be any more self-centered?" Tamsin rolled her eyes angrily, but refusing to lay her hands on the succubus. She didn't want this to escalate while Lauren was right in the other room. She didn't need to see them fight. "I'll never, as you put it, throw Lauren away. I will never do that. I.. I love her!" Tamsin shouted staring Bo right in the eyes. The valkyrie took a deep breath, but her stare did not falter. "I _love_ her." She said more calmly.

"You.." Bo started, but stopped when she noticed Lauren coming out of her the back room. The blond had obviously put on her clothes quite hastily. She looked disheveled and beautiful and Bo couldn't help but admire her. But Lauren hadn't yet given Bo even a slightest glance. Her eyes were latched on Tamsin. The succubus knew the game was over for her. Completely. She couldn't lure Lauren back with promises of friendship. Obviously friendship was all Lauren was ever offering her again.

"You do?" Lauren asked quietly as she took Tamsin's hand in her own.

Tamsin swallowed. "I do." She promised. "Lauren, I love you."

"Tamsin." Lauren whispered burying her face in the crook of Tamsin's neck. "I love you too."

.

* * *

Bo watched the scene unfold before her. The former enemies kissing lovingly, whispering 'I love you's' looking deep in each other's eyes. Bo hanged her head and took a deep breath. "I can't believe this.. I think I'm going to be sick.."

"Bo.. I'm sorry you had to find out like this." Lauren let go of Tamsin as she went to squeeze Bo's arm gently. "I'm so sorry."

"No. I am sorry. I've been.. as Tamsin said, self-centered. Selfish. And who am I to stand in way of love?" Bo shrugged gloomily. "I.. I wish you two all the best. Really."

"You alright?"

"I will be." Bo nodded. "I just need some time."

"Okay."

"I think.. I think I should go now." Bo said to Lauren, but glanced at Tamsin. "You will take care of her, right?"

"She can take care of herself. " Tamsin said with her hands propped on her hips. "But.. I will." She promised.

"I want her to be safe." Bo pointed out.

"We all do." Dyson cut in. "And she will be."

"I'm standing right here." Lauren scoffed quietly slightly irritated being talked about like she wasn't there.

Tamsin reached for her hand and laced their fingers together. "We know."

.

* * *

After Bo had said goodbye and disappeared out the door, Tamsin let out a huge breath. "Well, that was.." She shrugged. ".. Something."

"Do you think.. She'll be alright?" Lauren asked hesitantly.

"She'll be fine. She took it a lot better than I expected." Dyson said. "Guess talking to Kenzi did her good." He added sounding surprised.

"I guess." Lauren agreed relieved. "We have to thank her."

"We'll send Kenzi cookies. You bake." Tamsin stood on her spot still slightly flabbergasted how things had gone. "I'll sample."

"Pfth.. She didn't even pull at your hair." Dyson whined cheekily at Tamsin. "I was expecting a good brawl." He continued in mock disappointment.

"Dyson!" Lauren scolded. "Too soon!"

"Yeah, shut it. And go." Tamsin snarled, but then smirked. "Don't let the door hit you on your ass on the way."

"I guess, you two want to get back to.. business." Dyson threw over his shoulder as he sauntered to the door. "Have fun." He leered, before quickly pulling the door closed. Lauren and Tamsin could hear him chuckling pleased as he made his way out.

"Annoying." Lauren read Tamsin's thoughts.

"You got that right. And I have to work with him!"

"Oh you poor baby." Lauren comforted playfully pressing little kisses all over Tamsin's face.

The Valkyrie captured the doctor's lips in a loving long kiss.

"I can't believe.."

"What just happened?"

"How Bo took it."

"How do you feel about that?"

"My my.. You really got this counselling thing down." Lauren joked smirking softly. "Feelings."

"Are you alright?" Tamsin continued seriously.

"I'm more than fine." Lauren sighed happily. "I'm great."

"Good. It's important to me. You are important."

"I know." Lauren leaned in to kiss Tamsin. "You love me."

"I do. I love you." Tamsin whispered emotionally. "I want nothing more than to grow old with you."

Lauren fell silent and serious. Soon she pulled away from Tamsin looking thoughtful.

"What?" Tamsin asked worriedly. "Is something wrong?"

"Tamsin.. We should talk about this. I'm human." Lauren began gently. "You have to know.. To understand that _I_ will be growing old. Not you. You're fae and I'm not. I'm sorry.. but I won't live nearly as long as you. Are you able to handle that?" She finished reaching for the valkyrie's hand.

"But it's.."

"Are you okay with that?"

"Lauren." Tamsin said seriously. "Come here." She patted the couch in Lauren's lab. "I need to tell you something."

"Is something wrong?" Lauren now asked.

"No." Tamsin smiled somberly. She locked eyes with Lauren. "I want to grow old with you Lauren. I love you."

"You're a fae Tam.."

"I know, but I'm growing old."

"What do you mean?"

"I should have told you sooner, but the thing is.. I visited Valhalla, when I was recuperating from my injuries and got told by my _lovely_.. sisters, that I look much older than I should." Tamsin ended sarcastically.

"Assholes."

"I know, but anyway I went to see the family healer and.. Well.."

"Well what?" Lauren prompted. "What did she say? Are you sick?"

"I'm not sick." Tamsin assured. "The lighting strike just depleted my life force and so.."

"You're aging?"

"Yes. I'm aging approximately at the same rate as any human would."

"Are you becoming human?"

"No, I'm still fae. I will be a valkyrie till the day I die. I'll just turn old and grey."

Lauren sat silently for a while.

"Lauren?"

"And you're okay with.. getting older?"

"I am. This is my last life and I.. I want to live it right." Tamsin said vehemently. "With you. I love you Lauren."

"I love you too." Lauren breathed feeling dazed and happy. "Everything will work out fine."

"We.. We will be fine."

"That's what the counselor said."

"And I believe her."

"You do?"

"With all my heart." Tamsin nodded smiling. "Like I love you – _with all my heart._"

"You always say the sweetest things." Lauren exhaled with happy tears stinging her eyes. "Always."

"And I always will." Tamsin managed to whisper, before Lauren caught her lips in a loving kiss.

"I love you."

"So much."

.

* * *

The End :)

A/N Thanks for sticking with me through this! Hugs and kisses to you all :)

A/N I will edit the previous chapters a bit, when I get a chance. And I might also add an epilogue to this, but no promises.


	27. Living a balanced life

Hey, I'm back with an epilogue to wrap this up :)

I also went through the last chapters (24-26) editing some typos and adding a few words.

Thank you for reading, commenting and favoriting this story :)

xoxo

* * *

Lauren and Tamsin stood outside the Dal. Tamsin had a grip on the door handle. The air was clear and it was getting colder as fall was coming. Tamsin held Lauren, who was nestled against her side, tighter.

"You okay?" The valkyrie asked.

"Yeah. It's been a while since we've been here." Lauren commented meeting Tamsin's eyes.

"It has. Almost two years. So.. Are you ready?"

"I am. This is Trick's party. Let's go say hello." Lauren smiled.

They both took deep breaths as Tamsin yanked open the door. They stepped in and the music and the sound of people talking froze them for a moment.

"Whoah.. Lot of people here." Lauren commented scanning the bar.

"Loud people. I'd rather be at home." Tamsin complained grimacing a little.

"You're such a homebody, honey."

"It's quiet at home."

"For now anyway." Lauren smirked.

"Huh?"

"It's not going to be that quiet for long. At home."

"I know." Tamsin grinned happily. "Can't wait." She said rubbing Lauren's back with her palm.

Lauren looked around. "Oh, there's Dyson. Let's go talk to him."

"You just talked with him yesterday! And he and Alicia were with us the whole weekend. A long,_ long_ weekend." Tamsin huffed. "Are you two best buds now?"

"We have been a while." Lauren said calmly.

"I know. Two weirdos."

"Totally." Lauren grinned.

"I'll go get you a water, okay?"

"Thanks honey." Lauren said affectionately.

"Sure babe."

"Love you."

"For getting you water?" Tamsin teased.

"Yes."

"Smart ass." Tamsin said pecking Lauren on the lips. "I love you. I'll be right back."

.

* * *

Tamsin walked up to the bar trying to make eye contact with the bartender. She grunted displeased, when the woman stubbornly stayed at the other end.

"Crap." Tamsin muttered, before noticing Bo right next to her.

"Hey." Bo gave a little hand wave, until bringing her drink to her lips and taking a sip.

"Um.. Hey." Tamsin cleared her throat. "So.."

"I saw you and Lauren come in." Bo said. "Auras flaming." She added as an afterthought.

"Okay?" Tamsin shook her head turning back at the bar. "Look this way, look this way.. pointless. I'm going to have to go and drag her here to get some service.." She grumbled quietly.

"It's a busy night. I said to Trick he should hire more people." Bo let out a little laugh. She looked at Lauren, who was excitedly talking to Dyson. "So you two are still.. an item?"

"Yes." Tamsin couldn't resist hissing. "Still."

"Sorry, that was.. insensitive. Wasn't it?" Bo sighed.

"Something like that."

"I haven't really spoken to Lauren.. or to you since you moved away so.. hastily." Bo said apologetically. "I just had to keep my distance to.."

"To heal. I get it. Lauren gets it. It's okay." Tamsin accepted. "Evony was in a rush to get Lauren to head the new clinic in there."

"The Morrigan, yes.. She's been a menace and a bitch, after Lauren managed to make her fae again."

"To us Evony was grateful and she's been very generous." Tamsin revealed. "She appreaciates Lauren and her.. big brain too much to be anything but."

"Well.. that's good." Bo admitted happy to hear that Lauren was safe and cared for. "So.. How's life in Montreal?"

"Life's good. It's a lovely city. We feel at home. We're living a.. balanced life as Lauren says." Tamsin said and finally managed to wave down the bartender. "Two waters, please." She ordered.

"Balanced life sounds good." Bo agreed. "Drinking water?"

"Yeah. Because if Lauren can't drink, I won't either. For support, you know." Tamsin gave a smile.

"Why can't.." Bo started, but then noticed the doctor a distance away talking with Dyson. The succubus' eyes fell on the small bump on Lauren's frame. "Oh."

Tamsin followed Bo's eyes. A loving smile took over her lips as she watched her partner. "We're having a baby." She exhaled delighted. "Lauren would have told you tonight. We.. We would have."

Bo was silent for a moment, before taking her eyes off Lauren and met Tamsin's gaze. "It's.. Um.. That's great. Lauren always wanted a family. She's happy. You're happy. And having a _baby_. Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"You do love her, right?"

"I wouldn't have married her otherwise."

"I know. I heard you got married in Hawaii."

"She proposed to me with Elvis singing in the background. So I wanted to whisk her to Vegas and get married by Elvis, but Lauren would have none of that."

"I can imagine." Bo couldn't resist snorting.

"I love her more and more everyday." Tamsin whispered as the soft tones of a slow song started to play in the background. Tamsin exhaled happily. "This song.. kinda says it."

.

_'She completes me_

_How she reads me_

_Right or wrong_

_It's so clear she's_

_All that I need_

_All I need, yeah_

_I know what it feels like_

_I know what it feels like_

_Swimming through the stars when I see her_

_And I don't need air 'cause I breathe her..'_

_._

"Says what?"

"I don't need air 'cause I breathe her.. I just need her." Tamsin explained, her eyes still clued on the blond doctor.

"Never knew you were such a sap." Bo finally smiled a little.

"Neither did I." Tamsin shrugged feigning shock. "If you'll excuse me, I'll go ask her if she'd dance with me."

"Tamsin?"

"Yeah?"

"You love her." Bo stated with a soft smile.

"And?" Tamsin prompted questioningly.

"She deserves it. She really does."

"She does."

"And so do you."

"Thanks." Tamsin nodded giving Bo a small smile, before heading her steps to Lauren.

.

* * *

Lauren excused herself from Dyson's company, when she saw Tamsin walking to her.

"Hey. Everything okay? I saw you talking to Bo."

"Hi, babe. Everything's fine." Tamsin pulled Lauren to her. "Bo is happy for us.. Believe it or not. She says we deserve each other."

"That doesn't sound.."

"She said it lovingly. Bo's happy for us."

"Oh, good." Lauren nodded smiling.

"Dance with me?"

"Always." Lauren smiled wrapping her arms around the Valkyrie.

'_I see her face_

_And in my mind_

_I seize the day_

_Whenever she's nearby_

_It's like nothing really matters, no_

_Nothing really matters_

_She completes me_

_How she reads me_

_Right or wrong_

_It's so clear she's_

_All that I need_

_All I need_

_I know what it feels like_

_I know what it feels like_

_Swimming through the stars when I see her_

_And I don't need air 'cause I breathe her_

_When I'm lost_

_And need a sign_

_She leads the way_

_And I'll be fine_

_Nothing really matters_

_Nothing really matters'_

"I love you so much." Tamsin croaked out emotionally. "I never knew I could be this happy." She gently petted Lauren's protruding stomach.

"I know what you mean. Pretty incredible." Lauren said softly.

"Love is."

"It really is." Lauren said snuggling against her wife. "I love you too."

.

* * *

A few hours later Tamsin and Lauren exited the bar. They had met and talked to people. Old friends, new friends. Lauren had even talked with Bo briefly. The succubus had come by to congratulate and make some small talk. It had been nice. Lauren felt like that chapter was now finally closed. They were on civil terms with Bo and that was okay. It was enough.

"Blessed silence." Lauren joked, when they stepped out to the cool night air. They started walking ahead on the dark street lit by occasional neon lights.

"Do you miss this?" Tamsin asked gesturing with her hand.

"Toronto? Everything here?"

"Yeah."

"No. I don't miss it. I love what we have now." Lauren gave Tamsin's warm hand a gentle squeeze. "I love where we are now."

"Do you know what I miss?"

"What?" Lauren asked her interest peaking.

"Bell Island." Tamsin grinned, before letting out a hearty chuckle noting Lauren's slacked jaw.

"Bell Island – The camp? Really?"

"I actually ordered their new brochure." Tamsin reveled, while digging into her pocket.

"Did not." Lauren laughed eyeing Tamsin with curious, twinkling eyes.

"Did too." Tamsin nodded. "Here." She handed Lauren a flyer.

"Camp to those expecting." Lauren read. "A baby camp? Really?"

Tamsin put her hand on Lauren's small bump. "I want to be a great mom."

"You will be. You don't need to go on a camp for that. You'll be a great mom, honey."

"I want some tips from Doctor Hendricks."

"I'm not against. I'd love to go, but.. Do we have to be Undercover, when we go there?"

"No."

"How? She'll remember us. It hasn't been even two years.."

"I called her."

"You did?"

"And I told her the truth. About the whole thing. The case, us.."

"And?"

"She understood. Actually she said 'I understand now'." Tamsin smiled. "I think we had made her puzzled. At points. But yeah, she was really happy for us and would love to see us. I told her I would have to ask you."

"Then of course we'll go. I'd love it." Lauren breathed. "It's really expensive though. Have you read this?"

"That's your job." Tamsin teased.

"My job?" Lauren huffed trying to keep a straight face. "Hopefully Maureen won't charge us for your call. How long did you two talk?" She asked sounding very serious all of a sudden.

"Would she?" Tamsin straightened. "We talked.. for over an hour."

Lauren skimmed the brochure. "Oh here, phone counselling.. over an hour. They charge by the hour so.. So that makes it two hours and that is.. 250 bucks." She met Tamsin's widening eyes, while tapping her finger on the paper.

"What?! 250?! For a phone call?!" Tamsin screeched snatching the brochure from Lauren. "Show me that!"

A giant grin forced its way on Lauren face and Tamsin narrowed her eyes at the blond, before taking a good look at the brochure. "There's nothing like that here.. No price listings anywhere." She growled.

"You're so easy." Lauren let out a tinkling laugh.

"You're so mean! And you have the best poker face." Tamsin snarled, but her eyes were soft.

"That's why you lose every time we play strip poker. Every time."

"Hmpf." The Valkyrie pretended to mope.

"I have a deck of cards at the hotel, you know."

"Oh?" Tamsin perked up.

"Yes. What do you say.."

"Let's go." Tamsin cut in. "You've been very horny lately." She pointed out.

"It's the hormones." Lauren smirked.

"I love you and your hormones."

"Sweet talker."

"Let's go."

"I want something first. Right here."

"Anything." Tamsin promised, but quickly realized what Lauren meant. "A kiss?"

"A big one. I haven't kissed you all night."

"A big one it is." Tamsin whispered, before giving her wife a long loving kiss.

.

* * *

And they lived happily ever after and all that :)

A/N FYI The song playing was Mr. Probz – Nothing else matters

A/N Those following my doccubus story 'Click me', I hope to update at the end of the week.


End file.
